The Curse: One of Life and One of Death
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: Taking place in modern day. Kikyo and Kagome are twins. They were born into a curse they knew nothing about and have a father they never knew. Naraku is after Kagome. Will Sess be able to save her from her fate or is the curse doomed to come to life?
1. Chapter 1

On February 1, 1991 twins were born to the Higurashi family, Kikyo and Kagome. They were the sole heirs to the family shrine and treasure. They were raised by their mother and grandfather; nothing was ever mentioned of their father.

Over the years the girls became very competitive with one another. Kikyo more so than Kagome, who was doing it with a light heart. They would enter beauty pageants and Kagome always got the "thanks for participating" while Kikyo would always win first place. She always took the extra step to rub it into Kagome's face that she wasn't as beautiful. Kagome, however, excelled where Kikyo did not. Kikyo had the beauty and strength while Kagome had the brains and the patience.

When the girls were in Junior High, Kikyo would always go after the guys, especially the ones that Kagome liked. Kagome at this point had just given up on everything but her studies; the fact that she thought herself to be the most hideous person alive didn't help her self-esteem. She had decided that she would no longer try to compete with Kikyo and that hopefully they would finally be able to have the sisterly relationship that she had always wanted. However, things just got worse now they were juniors in High School and nothing would be the same.

One day when Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were hanging out in class the principal announced that there were two new students that were going to be joining them. Just then the classroom door swung open to reveal a half dog demon. The teacher introduced him as Inuyasha. He wore a tight red muscle shirt with baggie black cargo chain pants. His combat boots were black with red flames and his long silver hair was pulled back into a braid that came just below his waist.

The teacher instructed him to take a seat beside Kagome. Inuyasha knew at that moment he was going to have his way with her. Half way through the class he poked her to ask where his other classes were located. Kagome looked at his list and sighed, "Just hang out with my friend and me, it seems at least one of us share a class with you throughout the day.

At lunch Miroku brought Inuyasha to their table to hang out. Kagome had just entered the lunchroom when she saw the other new guy. He looked to be a full dog demon; his long silver hair fell straight down his back to his knees. He wore a tight black muscle shirt with black baggie cargo chain pants. His combat boots were black with silver flames. Kagome had thought him to be very attractive and was about to introduce herself when she saw Kikyo walking towards him. Kagome thought, 'he wouldn't even take notice of me, not when he could have Kikyo.' So she proceeded to get her lunch and join her friends.

At the table Inuyasha started to drool when he realized that Kagome had a twin, oh how he had always wanted to be with twins. He got mad when he saw his brother talking to Kagome's sister, but he quickly got over it when Sesshoumaru turned around and walked off to get his tray of food. Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't use to getting turned down but that wouldn't matter because once he got his way with her and Kagome neither one would want anyone but him.

Sesshoumaru had been approached all day by females and the occasional gay males and frankly he was about to slice through the next person to ask him out. At this point he noticed a girl, who looked to have some hidden power, enter the cafeteria. She wore all black clothes that looked to be a few sizes too big. She had on black combat boots with a silver dog on the side and her long black hair with silver streaks lay straight down her back to her waist. He saw that she had looked at him but quickly got a pained expression and walked to get her tray of food. Just then he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around just to see who must have been this girl's twin, 'well at least I know who got the looks between the two' he thought.

She introduced herself as Kikyo and continued to tell him that she was the Junior Class President and that as such she would show him around for the rest of the day. At that Sesshoumaru turned to look at her again. She wore a hot pink shirt that showed off her breast and a short black skirt with splits on either side. Her boots came up to just above her knee and her black hair was partially pulled back into a braid while the rest just hung around her waist. He said with a smirk, "I'm a senior and would not need nor want assistance from a person who looks like you." With that said he walked to get a better look at the girl, who apparently got the looks and the class, which stood in the tray line.

Kagome was having a bad day already, just last night she had walked in on her boyfriend, Koga, and Kikyo having sex. _He told her, "I didn't know that it wasn't you Kagome!" However, she wouldn't hear any of it. She knew that he knew better than to believe him and asked, "How could you not know? When have I ever given you more than a peck on the check much less wore anything other than black? Come on Koga just admit it she is prettier and you wanted her so you got her, now just leave me alone and go back to her." She remembered that when she got back into her room she decided that she was finally going to put the silver streaks in her hair that way if she ever got involved with another guy he would never be able to use that phrase 'I didn't know if wasn't you.'_ However, now she was paying the price everyone, that normally left her alone, kept messing with her behind doing that.

Now, some half demon had just knocked her tray on the floor causing her to have to go back to the end of the lunch line yet again saying, "You snooze you loose Grandma!" She was furious and told him to shut up. "What was that wench? I know that you don't think you can just talk to me like that and get away with it," said Naraku. Kagome replied with a smirk,"Aww what's the matter my sister still turning you down on your offer poor lil baby!" "Bitch one of these days I am going to beat you so bad that you will be begging me to fuck you like the bitch you are!" Naraku said smiling and licking his lips as he remembered that beating he had done to her just two weeks ago.

Kagome was remember the beating as well, she also remembered that another demon pulled up in his car and chased the half spider demon away before he could rape her. She never got a good look at who rescued her because she blacked out just then and woke up in her room at her house. She remembered feeling warm all over while sleeping and wondered if whoever had saved her also healed her for she didn't have a scratch on her body. With that still fresh in her mind she yelled, "I may be a bitch but you will never have me much less ever lay a hand on me ever again Spider. Just you wait I promise you I will get you back for all you have done!" With that said she proceeded to the end of the line with everyone wondering what she was referring to.

When she got to the end of the line the silver haired demon from earlier handed her a tray and with a smile said, "Here's your tray Bitch!" "Excuse me! Who the fuck do you think you are calling me a bitch, you don't know me and have no right DOG." replied a very angry Kagome. He saw the fire of her soul burning in her gray/brown eyes and knew right then and there he would do whatever if took to make sure he kept that fire alive. With a sly smirk he said, "I'm sorry but you did just tell that half-breed that you are a bitch so that is what I shall call you, my dear Bitch!" "My name is Kagome. Got it? KA-GO-ME! Now if you need to be reminded I am more than willing to pound it into your pretty lil thick head!"

With that said she decided she wasn't hungry anymore and just walked over to her friends. Sesshoumaru growled low when he saw her walk towards his half brother. He turned back towards the line so he could get his food and sit down. He knew Naraku well; they use to be good friends before he found out what Naraku really liked to do to his girlfriends. They had a huge fallout about six years ago right before Naraku moved here. He was a little puzzled with Kagome, because he could tell by the look in Naraku's eyes that he had been with Kagome but she still smelled of innocence and something else he couldn't quiet place. But he knew that whenever Naraku wanted a girl she didn't stand a chance, for he would beat them senseless, rape them (if they didn't go willingly), and finally once he had broken them in body and soul he was toss them to the side like garbage. Sesshoumaru had to make sure that Kagome remained away from Naraku and remained safe and if that meant using his younger brother than so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of school Inuyasha had decided he was going to offer Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo a ride home. Sango and Miroku had declined, they had their own cars, but Kikyo and Kagome accepted not knowing that the other had. When they met up after school Inuyasha could tell that the sisters didn't exactly get along, he also figured out that Kikyo was more fun while Kagome was serious. He decided to pursue Kikyo but keep an eye out on Kagome especially after he heard her yelling at a wolf demon, Koga, to leave her alone that it was over. He walked the two sisters to a 1967 Shelby GT500 Mustang. It was black with a silver dog tearing through the doors and the hood.

Sesshoumaru was walking towards his mustang when he caught scent of Kagome, her sister, and his worthless half brother, 'though he might be of use yet' he thought. He smiled at the thought of being able to find out where Kagome lived, especially after royally pissing her off at lunch. He said, "And what do you want with me now Ka-go-me? Or was that Bitch?!" Kagome turned around eyes ablaze and fuming, he thought that if it were possible she would have steam coming out of her ears right now. Inuyasha and Kikyo were laughing at them and Kagome just turned and walked away yelling, "Its Kagome you insolent lil whelp and you best not forget that. Only my friends get to call me Bitch!" Just as she was starting to cross the road of the parking lot he heard an engine rev to life and he had a feeling he knew who it was and who it was intending to hit. He ran to her faster than he had in the past just in time to pull her to the sidewalk as the car sped by unobserved by the intended victim and friends. "What do you want now dog?" she asked him. He now knew that she didn't realize that he had just saved her from getting hit by Naraku, so to cover his tracks he stated in a cold voice, "You will learn how to talk to me correctly. I will not tolerate you degrading me when I am clearly the superior here. And as for what you can call me Bitch I am Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru to you thought!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, LORD SESSHOUMARU! You have got to be kidding me, the only thing you are LORD of is yourself!" she yelled. He rather liked how she yelled his name than quickly changed his thoughts to more along the line of HOW his name sounded coming out of her mouth but found that distracting too so he opted for the idea of watching her just walk away from him, swaying her hips left to right…was there any thought of her that was safe he wondered? Kikyo was pleased that she wouldn't have to sit in the back seat with her gothic rejected sister. She had hoped that maybe she could get one if not both brothers to be her new play toys. However, she wondered if she could get Sesshoumaru with the way that he had treated her earlier and now was going after Kagome. 'If only Naraku was a little faster,' she thought.

Kagome decided to walk home but she had really wanted to ride in the Mustang, which apparently belonged to Sesshoumaru. She had always had a thing for muscle cars especially that particular one. Half way to her house she heard the engine of Hojo's Harley Davidson coming towards her. She turned around while sticking out her thumb with a big grin on her face. She watched him pull over and toss her the spare helmet telling her to get on. About a block away a pair of gold eyes started to get a hint of red while glaring daggers at the male and female on the bike. When the light changed green he sped up to catch the two of them. He didn't like the idea of her having her arms around another males' waist. Sesshoumaru didn't calm down until he pulled up right beside them at the next red light and saw that the male was already mated to a male demon. He then rolled down his tinted window and revved his engine asking for a race. The biker responded to the challenge with a rev of his own.

Kagome was in heaven on the bike, the only other type of vehicle she likes other than muscle cars. Just then she heard and saw a Shelby GT500 pull up, her heart stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru there. She was a little confused when she heard him challenge Hojo, and even more when he accepted the challenge. Hojo never liked to race, being a police officer, he saw the affects of racing. She decided that once they got to her house she was going to have to ask him why he felt the need to take the challenge. Then the light turned green, they popped up in the air a little behind all of the power on the engine and took off as fast as they could. It seemed that the bike and car were tied with the amount of power in the engines for they came to the next red light at the same time. She enjoyed the race it was a nice rush of adrenaline for a change, she felt untouchable.

Sesshoumaru smiled on the inside at the look on her face. That had been the whole reason he challenged this biker in the first place, that and the fact that he so longed for a good race. Inuyasha and Kikyo, however, were scared shitless and were yelling at him for doing that. If it wasn't for the fact that Kikyo was in the process of trying to score Inuyasha she would have demanded to be let out of the car, especially since they were only two blocks away from her home now. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes as the two of them demanded that he not do that again. He then turned to them and stated, "This is my damn car and I will drive it HOWEVER I feel like driving. If you don't like it then I suggest you get the fuck out of my damn car now, before the light changes green. Otherwise SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

When Hojo and Kagome pulled into her home's driveway he was immediately concerned that the guy in the mustang was following Kagome so he proceeded cautiously until he heard Kikyo in the backseat. He had been friends to the Higurashi family for years; he was even loyal to their father, though he isn't allowed to talk about him to the girls. He thought of Kagome and Kikyo as the children he would never have (and sometimes never wanted). He knew about the struggle that Kagome was always dealing with and the coldness that Kikyo carried, if only he could tell them what he knew he was sure they would act a lot differently. The children born of light and dark, a Goddess of Life and an Angel of Death; at least that is how their father and himself had come to see the girls. For even when they were just a few days old you could see one with a bright soul while the other had a dark soul. He knew why and where their father was and more importantly who their father was. He knew that Sephiroth, their father, was a very powerful and very deadly demon of the Shadow Dogs Clan.

**FLASHBACK**

Back in 1994 when the girls were almost 3 years old Sephiroth knew that he would one day have to admit to his mate who he really was. He was the second most powerful demon, the most powerful being none other than Lord Inutaisho; therefore he was the most sought after. One day many years ago he had decided to cast a spell to conceal who he was, he was no longer a demon but a mere human, at least on the outside that is. The sorceress had warned him that to cast the spell, a horrible deed would take place, should he ever decide to have pups the spell must me reversed or a terrible deed will befall his pups. He paid no heed to the warning and shortly after fell in love with a Shrine Maiden, Rei, who lived on the shrine grounds with her father. They married in 1989 and in 1991 their children were born, twin girls. It was that night that Sephiroth remembered the warning; it was for that fact alone that on their birthday in 1994 that he had to come clean.

Sephiroth sat his wife down; he told her over and over again how much he loved her and how sorry he was. Rei was more than confused; she didn't know what had brought this on. Then she heard it, the old magic spell being chanted, her eyes grew wide as she saw the man that she had grown to love, with all her heart, transform into that of a very power shadow dog demon. Rei didn't care about that though, what she cared about was why he had felt the need to lie to her. Sephiroth tried to explain but all he could manage was, "I'm sorry, I love you but I must leave. I have to fix what I have done. Have you not seen that our daughters are complete opposites, one has the power of life while the other has the power of death." he asked his mate. "Rei I must go to find a way to reverse all that I have done to you and our pups. I will not return until I fulfill my quest. There is a spell on them as well that will keep them as humans until the day I die or the day they need the protection their beast can bring them." With that Sephiroth called Hojo and together they left the shrine.

**End Flashback**

Since that day Hojo had sworn to his master, Sephiroth, that he would always protect and care for the girls. Though as the years went by he could not understand how the girls acted the way they did when their powers were complete opposites of their personalities. Kikyo had the power of life but seemed more involved in destroying it, while Kagome could destroy but remained hell bent on having everything live. He remembered the night his master almost broke his oath to his mate.

**Flashback**

It was the night Naraku had beaten and tried to rape Kagome. Hojo was on his way to give an update when he felt the surging power of his master, he raced to the alley to see him choking the life out of a young half spider demon with a very scared, beaten, and almost naked Kagome on the ground below close to death. Hojo moved quickly to send the half breed packing while his master healed his precious angel of death. He had told Hojo, "I discovered the only thing that can fix what I have done is to kill the Angel of Death and allow her powers to be absorbed into the Goddess of Life, for alone they will be in constant danger of destroying everything. The powers separated from one another were too much for one being to handle, they needed to be evened out. Everyone needs a little light with a little dark in their soul in order to survive."

Sephiroth refused to accept that he would have to kill one in order for the other to live, it was unacceptable. Hojo was ordered to take Kagome home were he told Rei what had happened and what her husband had found out so far. She had agreed with him that they could not kill one to save the other. She followed him to her husbands hide out and together the three of them talked of other possible solutions and leads, then Rei and Sephiroth decided to retire for the night; to rekindle their bond and mate the way a demon should. Hojo returned to the shrine to watch over the girls as their parents spent the night with one another. That night he noticed for the first time that Kagome was a full demon while her sister seemed to be a half demon, if even that. He wondered if this was part of the curse and if he should tell his master that the spell for some reason was starting to fade

**End Flashback**

However, now he had no choice he would have to tell his master about what goes on with his family for Inutaisho's sons are now with his daughters. He strolled up to Sesshoumaru's car and demanded that Kikyo get out. The two brothers looked at him like he had lost his mind, Kikyo however did obey, she didn't like him but she did obey him. Hojo then turned to Sesshoumaru and said in the mother tongue of a true dog demon (that only full dog demon can understand), "Heed well this warning. All that pursue these girls will suffer the consequences only the worthy shall be with them, AND we don't find thee worthy enough." To say that Sesshoumaru was pissed was an understatement, he growled right back, "You have one female that is so closed up and scared while the other female is so open, to think I, Sesshoumaru Inutaisho, am beneath them you must be crazy. I am the son of Lord Inutaisho; I will become the new lord in less than a year's time. I have nothing to prove to you or anyone else for that matter. If I had wished to pursue one of them it would be she that would have to prove her worth to me not the other way around, now go back to your male you Bitch and stay out of my affairs!"

Kagome was shocked to say the least. She was sitting on the porch of the shrine waiting for Hojo to come in so she could talk to him. When she heard the conversation between the two males she got mad at Hojo for acting like her father, she could take care of herself and then when she heard Sesshoumaru declare that he was soon to be a Lord she got even angrier, but this time with herself. She thought that once he becomes a lord he would remember how she treated him and how Hojo is acting now and take it out on them once in charge. She knew she would have to be nicer to him now to make up for all that has happened. Then she realized Inuyasha was looking confused, as if he didn't know what was being said and started laughing which caught the attention of all three males, Sesshoumaru more so than the other for he didn't like to be laughed at but knew that there was no way a mere human would understand what was being said much less would even a half breed know.

She saw there attention drifted to her and decided now a good time to retreat back inside, she didn't like to be the center of attention. She then said to the males, "Inuyasha I hope to see you in the morning, don't forget the homework assignments. I hope you have a good night Sesshoumaru. I mean Lord Sesshoumaru! (said with a wink) And when you are done acting like my father Hojo come inside and stop threatening the future lord, it is unhealthy for all!" With that said she smiled and walked through the front doors. Just then Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were about to leave when is clicked to Sesshoumaru that she understood what was said. "Hojo tell me who is the father of the twins? Why does she know the mother tongue of a true dog demon? I know you were taught through your mate, but only a full blooded dog demon or one mated to one can speak and understand the language. Why and how does she know it when she smells of a human?" demanded the young Lord. Hojo was at a loss for words, the spell was wearing off a lot quicker which meant that Kagome was coming in need of her beast's protection and power very soon. This also meant that his master would have to return home soon so he can properly teach the twins how to harness their power when the time came. He didn't realize he had ignored the young Lord until he yelled, "Answer me you idiotic human." Hojo then replied, "Sesshoumaru you must be mistaken, she could not have heard or even understood what was said. She must have read that you were coming of age to be Lord and I always act as a father figure to her and protect her as one for she simply is going on our body language as to what is possibly spoken between the two of us."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to think of what it was that this man had told him. He remembered that he had told her that _"it is Lord Sesshoumaru to you"_ but he couldn't get rid of this feeling that she knew what he said. So he decided to test it, with a sly smirk he barked out her name to see if she would understand that the bark to normal ears was actually him asking her to come to him. Hojo's eyes grew wide for a moment when he realized that his bluff had been called; he quickly conjured a sound proof barrier around the house and locked all the doors so Kagome couldn't reveal to him that she was in fact a demon, especially since no one else knew. He knew now that Sephiroth would have to come home and protect his family once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru call out to her and wondered what he wanted now, but when she went to the door she realized it was stuck shut. Then she yelled out to him and that was when she noticed that Hojo had put up a barrier and sealed the house. She was confused but walked to the window to watch what was going on. She saw both men arguing again while Inuyasha complained, 'probably about wanting to go home' she thought. Sesshoumaru then got into his car while Hojo mounted his bike. Right before Sesshoumaru took off however he looked at Hojo and smirked while nodding his head towards the shrine where Kagome was standing in the window. Hojo had a horrified look as he saw her there looking at them with a questioning expression. He now knew that Sesshoumaru knew and it would only be a matter of time before others would too. She was surprised to see Sesshoumaru smile at her like a cat that just ate the canary would. She felt as though she just fell into a trap of some sorts.

When Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Hojo left the barrier disappeared and she ran outside to try to catch Hojo, but he was long gone. She ran inside and called Hojo's house leaving a message with his mate to have him call her ASAP. She then proceeded to her room to do her homework before dinner was ready. She knew Kikyo would need help with hers so in a last ditch effort to try and be sisters she knocked on her door (it was on her way to her room after all). "Hey sorry to bother you Kikyo but I wanted to know if by any chance you might want to join me at the dining room table to complete your homework?" Kikyo turned to look at her sister in the doorway giving her the look of _'are you crazy'_ but decided to take her up on her offer, she knew that her sister was the smart one and some how always knew when she needed help with her schoolwork. Together the two girls walked back downstairs and into the dining room.

In the kitchen; Rei saw her two daughters getting along, it was a very rare sight. She mentally called out to her mate wishing he was here to witness everything that was going on but knew that within time he would realize that his family was perfect the way they were. His daughter who could kill all life had a heart of gold and his other daughter with the gift to bring death to a stop had a darker side that wouldn't allow her the compassion to stop death from killing the living 'which is a very good thing' she thought. She then noticed for the first time that their daughter Kagome was changing to her true form and immediately started to panic, for she feared that something had happened to Sephiroth; that maybe he was dying somewhere alone. She stopped everything that she was cooking and turned to the girls and told them that she needed to run to the store to get something else for dinner that she just remembered that she didn't have.

The two girls looked at their mother like she was going crazy for they could tell by the smell that dinner was done, for the most part anyways. They figured is must have been something big if their mother felt the need to have to lie to them just so she could leave the house. Just as they were about to get up to follow their mother their grandfather, Hokadashi, stepped inside and told the girls to finish their homework and then proceed to sweep the shrine grounds. Kikyo turned to her sister and mentally told her, 'something is going on that they aren't telling us. I want to know what it is!' Kagome smiled back, 'I know they act like it will be the end of the world if they tell us. Just once I wish they would treat us like we weren't little 5 year old kids. They are so frustrating don't you think Kiki? Oh yeah meant to ask you this earlier but have you noticed how our bond is growing, don't worry I'm not trying to get you to be nicer to me but it just seems that we can connect a lot easier now. I don't even have to concentrate before I link with you now!'

Kikyo sat there wondering why she hadn't noticed it before, it wasn't unusual for twins to know what the other was thinking but this was getting a little to coincidental. She turned to her sister and said, "It's been a long time since you last called me that you know! By the way you didn't hear what I thought back there at school in the parking lot did you?" "Yes I did Kiki; it's alright though I don't hold it against you. I know that you love me and would have regretted it if Naraku actually did hit me, but what I don't understand is why Sess…LORD SESSHOUMARU decided to save me. (said with lots of sarcasm) By the way really think you should reconsider hanging around Naraku, I don't trust him and I know you haven't allowed him to be with you like others have, much less even touch you, but don't put it past him to take what he wants when he wants it." "Kags did something happen about two weeks ago, you never use to have barriers up like you do now. Why don't you let me in? I know I have hurt you a lot over the years but I promise from this day forward I will no longer hurt you again. I knew after last night when you caught me with Koga that it was going to be the last time that I hurt you like that. I really just didn't like him and couldn't think of another way to show you that he was cheating on you with Ayame. Although at school I still have a rep that I have to keep up just know that I will always be here for you.' 'Thanks Kiki I really appreciate it. As for what happened two weeks ago don't worry about it, it was nothing of importance and soon enough I will be getting even with that creature. I however do need to keep up my barriers for now at least, I am too tired and hurt to let anyone in, just know that time is all that I need. OK?' though Kagome had thought it, she wasn't sure if she would be able to let love back in. She at least thought that if her love left her and entered her sister it was well worth the sacrifice to stay closed up inside.

Rei called out to her mate through the mating mark he had given her the last time they were together. She remembered he said, _"If you ever need to reach me just touch our mark and think of my love for you and call out my name and no matter where I am or what I am doing I will come to you, My Love!" _She smiled as she remembered the rest of the night they had shared together. Just then she felt his strong arms around her waist pulling her to his chest. He stood behind her enjoying the scent of her body and hair and he could tell that she was figuring out what Hojo had just told him. Rei just stood there allowing her body to bask in the warm glow of her mate's aura; she never wanted to leave his arms again. Then she started to cry, she was so scared that something had happened to him but now she knew that wasn't the case.

Sephiroth stood there unsure of what to do; he didn't know what had brought on this sudden change. "Love what is it that troubles you so? Why do you cry now you are in my arms? Have I done something to hurt you or has something happened that I should know about?" "No Love, it is simply that I have missed you and was worried that something had happened to you. I have noticed a change in Kagome and I remembered you said that the spell will be removed in your death or a time when the girls are in danger and need the protection and power of their beast. Something is happening to Kagome, she is changing and you must come home so the girls can finally start their training. We just need to have faith that our girls will be strong enough to survive their destiny and make a new path. Please Love come home with me, our daughters need their father and I need my mate." stated Rei as she turned around and kissed him with the most passionate kiss she could muster at the time.

He looked Rei in her eyes and told her to return home and that he will be there in a few hours, just in time for dinner. She smiled, kidded him again, and then left to buy some butter so she could return to cooking once home. Sephiroth knew he had to go talk to Lord Inutaisho about his boys, he couldn't let the boys come to harm should his daughters become their destiny, he also hoped that maybe Lord Inutaisho might know of a way to fix this curse. With a heavy heart he got into his corvette and drove west to the Inutaisho Manor. Once he arrived Lord Maliki Inutaisho stepped out and greeted his fellow friend and Lord of the Eastern Lands.

Maliki knew it wasn't good news he was going to hear when he saw Sephiroth. The last time he saw his old friend; he was looking for an escape, he was tired of the constant battles and all the demonesses trying to court him for his power and wealth. However, Maliki could tell that Sephiroth was indeed mated and was a little hurt that he wasn't notified sooner, he had always hoped that he could arrange for Sesshoumaru and a daughter of Sephiroth to wed, to bring the two families and lands together at long last. "Seph, my friend, how have you been stranger? I was starting to worry that you had died. It's been what…a lil over 20 years now since you disappeared off the face of the earth? What do I owe the pleasure of this long awaited visit?" asked Maliki. Sephiroth didn't know where to begin so he just stood their a little confused.

Maliki, my friend, I am sorry that I remained concealed for so long. I hope you can forgive me after I tell you everything." With that they walked into Maliki's manor to head towards the study to get more comfortable. Sephiroth saw Sesshoumaru on the stairs about to approach his father when Maliki told him to leave them be for now. Sephiroth could tell that the young Lord didn't like to be in the dark and since he was sure that Sesshoumaru knew who he was, he figured that the young Lord wanted to be in on the conversation. "Maliki let your son join us, for he is to be the new lord soon enough is he not? Anyways some of what I have to say here affects him directly so he should know and hear it from me." With that stated a very confused Maliki and Sesshoumaru joined Sephiroth in the study to discuss the problem on hand. Sephiroth was hoping that Sesshoumaru would take what he said to heart and would listen and not over react, as the case normally would be with dog demons. He didn't feel that the young lord had been around his daughter long enough to feel a connection. According to Hojo it seemed to be the first day that they met one another but he had a feeling it needed to be the last time as well.

Once everyone was seated Sephiroth stated, "A little over 20 years ago I used a concealment spell to hide my demon appearance from the outside world. I had grown tired of the constant battling and all the demonesses that just wanted my power and wealth, and I found her. She is a priestess, she has lived at the shrine with her father since the day I left her there in search for a solution to fix what I created by using my concealment spell. Instead of removing the spell and allowing my mate to know who I really was the spell remained as well as the curse that came with it should I sire any pups. In 1990 my mate became pregnant and I had forgotten the warning until the day my pups were born, twins. One daughter carried a bright and beautiful soul, a Goddess of Life; the other daughter carried a soul so dark and void that nothing could survive, the Angel of Death. My twins daughters have been cursed with only one side each and no harmony within, only as one can the harmony be found. I have found I must kill one so the other could live, the Angel of Death must die and be absorbed by the Goddess of Life or the world would be destroyed. When I realized they my children were cursed I placed a spell on them as well to keep their powers dormant and make them human until my death comes or a time when they would need the protection and power of their beast. For some unknown reason my first born has started to break free from the spell and my presence is needed with my pack once again. I ask that you help me find a way to help my daughters."

Sess was a little confused as to how all of this would affect him personally, and then it clicked his daughters must be Kagome and Kikyo. "So that explains why Kagome understood what that Hojo fellow and I were talking about earlier this evening. But her scent is that of a human; however she did have a scent that I couldn't place. I don't understand how she could still understand what we said since she would have to be a half breed. Is she the Goddess of Life that you talked about?" he wanted to know and he did not want to have to wait any longer. "You have met the daughters of my friend Sess? Why did you not tell me sooner?" asked Maliki. Sesshoumaru replied to his father with a "Hn" and continued to stare at Sephiroth waiting for him to answer the question.

"You would be correct to assume Kagome is the older one of the two twins. Because she is a full demon that is how she understood the mother tongue of all dog demons alike. The human scent will be gone within a few days I fear, for their day of birth is just three days away, the first of February that is. I fear it because that means that her beast knows that something will happen to her on that day, hence the spell and the fact that I am alive and healthy. You, however, are mistaken. The Goddess of Life is a pure soul with no evil all she will want to do is to purify all evil and stop death from ever taking life away again. The Angel of Death is a dark soul with no purity, she will only wish for the death of all living things, she will be void of emotions and show no remorse for what she has done. The Goddess of Life is a mortal Priestess with the immortal life of a demon while the Angel of Death is a full demoness with immunity from being purified." Sephiroth sighed as he leaned further into his chair.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru started laughing, "Well I hate to break it to you but you seem to have the two girls mixed up, for the one you say has a dark soul is actually very much so full of life and emotions. I know I have seen the fire in her soul myself. And as for the purity of the one you call the Goddess of Life, I can smell that her purity left her some four years ago and she is far from loving. Just today she had wished that a half spider demon was a little faster with his car when I rescued Kagome from getting hit." "You insolent whelp! Don't ever presume to know my daughters or what I know what they do to themselves and to each other. I know more than you can ever dream of you ungrateful pup." yelled Sephiroth with his eyes glowing red. Maliki knew the threat directed towards his son from his friend, he stepped in between the two and faced his friend. "Seph I apologize for the behavior of my ungrateful son. I promise I will make sure that he knows his place. This will not happen again in the future." stated Maliki.

For a while there the young lord remained as still as a statue while they waited for Sephiroth to calm down. Both father and son knew that if Sesshoumaru moved in any way right now the Eastern Lord would no doubt take it as a hostile act upon his family and himself and attack to kill. When Sephiroth's eyes finally started to return back to the normal gray color Sesshoumaru relaxed, bowed, and begged for forgiveness. "My apologies Lord Sephiroth, I meant no disrespect. I was just confused with your statement about your daughters for they seem the complete opposite of what it is that they are supposed to be. If you would allow me I would like to help with the training of the Demoness, Kagome. I feel like I might be able to help her. With the power of my Tenseiga, the fang my father gave me, it will protect me from any harm she can try to throw at me and if she is successful in harming others the fang can bring them back." "You can not and will not be around my daughters. I had wished, as I'm sure your father did too, that we could have been able to merge families with a marriage but my daughters are too powerful and in the wrong hands they would be lethal. I can not have you coming to harm because of my daughters. Once they have transformed every demon will be drawn to them for their power and every demoness will want them dead because of the power. My mate and I alone must protect and teach our daughters how to be safe. All I ask of you and your father is to please use your resources to help me find a way to fix this that doesn't result in one dead." pleaded Sephiroth.

Maliki could tell that his son was hurt by the words that his friend said about not wanting him near or with Kagome. He knew all to well the look in his son's eyes that spoke of love and protection to the girl that he had only met today. 'Son calm yourself for I will find a way to cure the daughters of my friend so you can have the mate I see you have already chosen!' Maliki said to his son telepathically. Sesshoumaru was surprised that his father had already figured out what was going through his head. He knew he would protect her no matter what her father or his own said to him. His father had a similar problem with him at one time; that was why he was given the Tenseiga in the first place. He was to realize that some things are worth protecting. He was named the Killing Perfection but now he will be known as the killer who can bring life back, he would do that for her, for the demoness that will be his one and only mate.

Sephiroth walked with Maliki to the door, where his friend promised to help his daughters in any way he could. It was time for him to finally return to his family and start the healing process and the training. He knew he was in for a long night but he didn't care as long as he had his family, he vowed to never lie to them or keep secrets ever again as long as he got to keep his precious baby girls. Before he knew it he was at the shrine, his home. He parked his car and proceeded to the front door, but before he could knock Kagome opened the door. She looked to be in a trance. She spoke in the mother tongue, "You left and now return, do you think you will succeed? I won't die so she can live. Train I must, mate must have. Power will be mine and mine alone to give. Enter if you can for only those without ill will towards us shall enter now and forever more, Father." The trance broke the minute she called him father. He stood there completely terrified, never in all of his life has he ever seen a demon or demoness so strong to be able to break through a spell like the one he placed on her, much less be able to know what it was he might have to do. He didn't know if he should attempt to enter but knew that deep down he meant her no harm.

Kagome just stood there she didn't remember getting up to answer the door. Last thing she remembered was her finishing up her homework with Kikyo. She remembered her mother said a very important person was coming to dinner tonight but she didn't expect a demon. She saw the terrified look in his eyes and wondered if she had a spider on her somewhere, oh how she would kill all spiders if she could get away with it and not have to worry about the side effects it would have on the ecosystem. She smiled at him and said, "Enter if you can we try not to bite! Sorry bad joke I know, not quiet sure where that came from honestly! Hehe Hi I am Kag…" "I know who you are my dearest Kagome though you yourself may not remember but a part of you does!" Sephiroth said with a sad smile. Just then Kikyo and Rei walked into the front hall to see what made Kagome get up so suddenly.

Rei was so happy to finally have her mate at home once and for all she just breezed right pass her girls and jumped into Sephiroth's arms. Their daughters were a little more than confused to say the least they had never seen their mother act this way towards any man, hell they could never get her to even talk about their own father for that matter. Kikyo felt a slight pull on her heart and soul as she looked at this man; he seemed so familiar and not so at the same time. Just then Rei spoke up, "Girls lets go to the dining room and prepare for dinner. We have much that we need to talk about!" The girls were a little more than confused; they haven't even been given an introduction to this man who still held their mother in his arms. Kagome was the most annoyed with the situation at hand, she couldn't help the feeling that she was going to be or already had been betrayed by this shadow dog demon that stood in front of her family and her.

Sephiroth suddenly felt his blood run cold. He couldn't explain it any other way other than he felt like he was being challenged. He looked around to find out who could have been challenging him; all he saw was Rei in his arms, Kikyo looking confused, Hokadashi still sweeping the shrine, and then Kagome glaring at him with all she was worth. 'If looks could kill I do believe I would be dead right now, I wonder if she knows who I am?' he thought. He was a little hesitant to enter the house but he knew with time his girls would forgive him. Kikyo and Rei lead the way to the dining room for him while Kagome stayed behind. 'I feel as though I know him and something tells me not to trust him.' she thought. _'He means to kill us, must find mate and be rid of FATHER once and for all!'_

"Father?" Kagome said in an almost inaudible whisper. 'Were the hell did that voice come from, within me? Oh dear god I have finally lost it I am hearing things now.' She looked up just in time to see everyone looking at her. Finally Rei said, "How did you know that sweetie? You girls were only 3 years old when he left. Come lets go to the dining room and we can talk then, there is much to talk about!" Kagome let out a low growl while Kikyo was just speechless; however, once Sephiroth heard the growl he wondered if she was going to change tonight and not wait. 'I wonder why she feels me as a threat. Could her beast possibly know of the curse and the solution to fix it? I hope I can keep her calm enough to get her to listen to me once and for all.' he thought. Once everyone was seated at the table, with the exception of Hokadashi, Rei served everyone their dinner.

'Kags how did you know he was our father?' 'I'm not sure Kiki I just heard a voice in my head and it called him father, but whatever that voice was warned me.' 'What do you mean you heard a voice, was it like what we are doing right now? I think their might be more to this then just a family reunion, don't you think?' 'Kiki you might just be right and as for the voice it was more of an inner…' _'Master you mustn't tell her of us. Dangerous without proper protection. Only a mate can be trusted with us.' _growled her beast. She sat there a little wide-eyed, she didn't know how to explain what was happening or going on within her. This voice sounded like her but with more of a primal need. Kikyo not sure what happened to her sister tried again and again to talk telepathically with no avail; she had never been blocked like this before. 'Well if my sister has any other questions or problems maybe she will talk to me later about it.'

"Well girls as you now know this is your father, Sephiroth. He has been on a quest to fix a wrong that has occurred to you two. When your father and I first met he had a concealment spell on him to hide his true identity. When you girls were born another concealment spell was cast on both of you. It wasn't until you guys turned three that your father finally came clean to me about who he was and what our daughters were." Rei said turning to her mate for help. "You see girls back in the mid to late 80's I grew tired of all the battles and all the demonesses coming after me behind my power and wealth. I'm the second strongest demon in the land and as wealth as the first, Lord Inutaisho. We have been the best of friends and even now he helps me to right this wrong. Because of the concealment spell on my person when you two were conceived your souls were divided; when there should have only been one pup, twins developed with the assets the other did not have." Sephiroth said as he looked at both girls.

"The day you two were born I was the proudest father in the entire world but I finally remembered the warning given to me when the sorceress cast the spell. I looked deep within my twin pups and what I saw scared the life out of me. I knew then that I had cursed my young for my own selfish needs. I saw the dark soul of the Angel of Death and the bright soul of the Goddess of Life. Kikyo you are my Goddess of Life- a human priestess, with unimaginable power to make all things cease to die, also with the immortality of a demon. Kagome you my dear are the Angel of Death- a shadow dog demoness, with unimaginable power to make all things cease to exist, also with the immunity to purification from a priestess. I went on a quest to find a way to return the balance to the souls the two of you carry, however, the answer given is unacceptable. My quest was cut short because of the need the two of you will be having here soon for training and protection. I can only hope that one day the two of you will understand why I have done what I have and come to forgive me eventually, for I only did what I thought right."

With that said Kagome got up and walked over to her father and point blankly asked, "What is the unacceptable solution, Father?" The last part was spoken with so much venom that her family almost didn't recognize her. He replied, "It is not important sweetie for it will never come to past. I know there is…" "I asked YOU what it was and you will tell me once and for all. You have no right to keep such secrets from us; the two of you have kept enough from my sister and me as is. NOW TELL US!" demanded Kagome. "Kagome please calm yourself your father and I only did what we thought was right, please you don't need to worry with it. We have both agreed that we will not accept that as the only solution to this."

"No offense, Mother," Kagome spat out, "but I believe that decision is not yours to make it should be left to Kiki and myself." Sephiroth hung his head down, this was not what he wanted, he didn't want to have to tell his daughters. "The solution I have found so far is for one to die so the other can live in harmony by absorbing the others powers as she passes. As Lord of the Eastern Lands I have many resources at my disposal but unfortunately I have exhausted all of my resources which is why I have turned to the Lord of the Western Lands. Lord Inutaisho has been around for years and I know he will be able to find a solution if one exist." stated Sephiroth. "So does that mean that we are the Princesses of the Eastern Land, Father?" asked Kikyo, a little to happy and forgiving for Kagome's taste. "Yes sweetie your Mother and I are Lady and Lord of the Eastern Lands and you and your sister are the Princesses of the Eastern Lands."

With that said Kagome stormed up to her room and locked her door, window, and mind to everyone and everything, but the voice within. _'Master Father lies there is another way, another way to help us that he refused. We must go to the Inutaisho Manor for this cure, trust in us Master for we are the only ones looking out for ourselves, the others want death to Death and life to Life. They can not be trusted, please go to the Manor!' _pleaded her beast. 'I don't know where this Inutaisho Manor is, much less whom lives there…wait a minute didn't Sesshoumaru say he was the son of Lord Inutaisho? Is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who you are trying to get me to turn to for help?' _'Yes! Yes and no. We must go there and you will see once there who we are looking for. Now we must rest for soon I will be out of concealment and many will be after us for power and death. Only one can save us from us.'_ With that said she climbed into bed and went to sleep thinking about the life she had lived and can possibly have.

Downstairs Kikyo was getting to know her father a little more; she had always had dreams about meeting up with him again so they could finally have a life again. 'I wonder who it was that was supposed to have been born since we were only supposed to be one. I wonder if it was suppose to be me, hell I am the Goddess of Life. My title states for me to live as Kagome's states for her to die. Could it even be possible for me to absorb Kagome? Maybe Father and Mother are right and there is another solution out there somewhere.' She thought to herself. She then left to go to her room to get some sleep herself. She fell asleep thinking on the possibilities of what could be if she were an only child.

Meanwhile in their parent's room, Rei was snuggling into her mate's chest and asked, "Lord Inutaisho has two sons right? Why don't we see if they would be willing to protect the girls while they are at school and hey who knows maybe his eldest son could even train Kagome, he is full demon is he not? She is so full of anger right now; I have never seen her like that. We have to do everything we can to make sure she keeps some love in her heart, but know this Love; I will not and can not sit by and watch her die. We will find another way to bring balance to them." "Yes Love I agree with you on that. However, the girls must stay away from the Inutaisho boys, especially Kagome. I can't let anything happen to them because of our pups." stated Sephiroth.

Hokadashi walked into the shrine after saying prayers to the God Tree. He noticed it was abnormally quiet around the shrine for a change. He walked towards his daughter's room and soon found out that her mate had finally come home and brush it off as being his presence for the unusual manner the shrine was now in. As he walked by Kikyo's room he couldn't help but feel ill will directed towards another person. He stepped into her room and quietly chanted a prayer to purify her heart of all ill will and then left. When he reached Kagome's door he felt her beast trying to come out and protect her. He felt drawn to her and proceeded in to add extra protection. When he entered her room she suddenly sat up straight and opened her eyes to look at him, he could tell she was in a trance, still in some what of a sleep form.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Grandfather what are you doing in our room at such an hour? Is there something we can do to help you?" _asked the beast within. "No child I need nothing. I was just wondering what it was that you needed protection from. I feel you drawing nearer to the surface; even now you have broken the most powerful spell ever known to exist. The spell was to prevent you from rising until the death of your father or a time when you will need your power for protection. Yet I still feel the spell you have clearly broken through enough to have the ability to protect and communicate. What bothers me is what you feel you need protection from and I will help." _"I must protect us from our Father and Sister. You and Mother are only safe people, other than mate that we must have. Can you help us get to our mate? Father had denied him access to us, you must help us for only he can stop and save us from us." _"I will try, now rest child." stated the old man.

He left her room, after he felt her beast rest again within, and started to contemplate what it was that she might have meant by needing protection from her Father and Sister. He brushed it off as to the fact that she has been lied to and hurt by the two, but if he really wanted to think about it her Mother and himself had also been lying to an extent as well. He decided to stop thinking about that, he didn't want to think of a father or even a sister who could do harm to their own blood. He laid down on his bed thinking about who she could have been referring to as her mate, he hoped with all hope that it wasn't the wolf demon. He knew that he would have to talk to Sephiroth to find out who he has refused to have around his granddaughter, but for now he just decided to lie down and go to sleep. With a heavy heart he prayed to the Gods for protection over his loved ones and fell asleep.

It had been a long night for everyone, especially Kagome. Without realizing it she had tapped into her family's dreams. Hokadashi had dreams of protecting his family as the Grand High Priest in all of the land. Rei's dreams consisted of her and her mate having raised the twins together instead of separate all of these years. Sephiroth's dreams were all jumbled, he dreamed a little about the night he found the cure to the curse, a little about the night he had saved Kagome from Naraku, and a little about what the future might look like. It was a happy future that turned gloomy and war torn quickly behind the twins' misuse of their power, with a voice constantly saying you must choose Life over Death. Kikyo's dreams mostly consisted of the past and a little on the possible future should they do as the cure states. Finally she had her own dream of being rescued and protected by a very strong demon in the form of a silver haired dog with a blue crescent moon on his brow. She had awoken just before she could see the demon's humanoid form.

When Kikyo entered the dining room for breakfast she was a little surprised to see that Kagome had already left for school and decided to skip breakfast for some reason. She also noticed when she sat down at the table that her link to Kagome was still being blocked and that there was an eerie feeling of this is how this family is suppose to be, just her parents, grandpa, and herself. She ate breakfast with her family with a mischievous smirk. Her father told her, "Today when you get home from school your mother will start training you to harness your priestess powers, while I train Kagome. I need you to come straight home ok? I want to get as much training as possible before your birthday, which is only two days away." "What's so special about this birthday from any other Father?" "I just want to celebrate that day and not train, consider it like a day of rest, now go to school sweetheart!" Sephiroth said with a smile.

At school Sesshoumaru was in the library still trying to figure out his dream. He knew that once he became Lord of the Western Lands that all of his markings would appear, to show everyone and everything how strong and powerful he is. He also knew that the blue crescent moon was the family mark, to show he was the Lord of the Moon Kingdom, and that the silver haired dog demon was his beast true form. However, what he couldn't figure out was who in the hell the girl was in his dream that he was protecting with all his might. She was calling his name so sweetly it was hypnotic. "Lord Fluffy!" Kagome said a little above a whisper while waving her hand in front of his face. She really didn't want to disturb him; he looked so cute with that smile on his face, but she had to ask him if she could catch a ride today to the Inutaisho Manor.

Sesshoumaru was pulled from his musing when he heard someone call him 'Lord Fluffy.' It was not a very cute nickname either, however, his attitude changed once he saw Kagome standing there with a big smirk on her face. With a glimmer of mischief in his eyes and a twisted smirk he asked, "What can I do for you, Bitch?" "First off my name is Kagome, Princess Kagome to you! Secondly I wanted to ask a favor, if you could give me a ride to the Inutaisho Manor. I need to speak to the Lord. And finally my name is not Bitch!" "As to me calling you Princess, I will think about it! But more importantly why do you wish to speak to my father? Can your own father not help you? And your name may not be Bitch, but you are MY Bitch to call so if I choose! For are you not a female shadow dog?"

With that said he brushed past her with one last comment, "Since it is time for first period to start you will sit with me at lunch and tell me what it is you wish from my father and then I will decide if you can come to my manor." Kagome started fuming at this. _'Master he takes liking to us! He called us his bitch. Master must keep potential mate happy and close.' _'What? Why? Are you crazy? He isn't even Lord yet and he already is on a power trip. I swear I should teach that dog a lesson, this "BITCH" is a force to be reckoned with!' With that said the beast just growled a low growl of being pleased with its master's comments and thoughts. Soon after he left, Sango and Miroku, while dragging Inuyasha, came into the library and grabbed her and pulled her to first period. They all sat in the back of the room passing notes. They all wanted to know what was wrong with her, she had never been so quiet before in class; normally she was bubbly and full of life, now she just looked as though death was knocking on her door. 'Hey Kags! What's wrong with you today? Do you and I need to go beat up that worthless Koga for still bothering you after he cheated on you?' Sango wrote then handed the note to Kagome. 'No we don't need to beat Koga up, he has been leaving me alone since I yelled at him yesterday. And I will talk to you guys tomorrow at lunch about what is wrong. I have to talk to Inu's brother today and go see his father about something this evening. Again I will tell you all everything tomorrow just not right now!'

The first half of school was a breeze to her, but now it was lunch time and she would have to sit with Sesshoumaru instead of her friends. She couldn't figure out why the gods had made him so damn gorgeous but with a personality chip defect. "So what is it that you need to talk to my father about that your own can't help you with, my Bitch?" "Sesshoumaru I swear if you keep that up I will destroy that beautiful Shelby of yours! And as for what I need from your father that is between us." He glared at her for the threat she made against his precious car, however he knew her threat to be empty. He could tell by the way she called it a Shelby, not a mustang or plain car, which meant that she appreciated muscle cars as did he. "Why can't your own father help you? I know he returned to your home last night though I can't smell him on you I have smelled him on your so called twin."

She was a little surprised normally she is referred to as the "so called twin" not the other way around. 'Maybe there is more than meets the eyes with Sess.' _'Yes Master, trust in him, he can help us!' _Sesshoumaru wasn't sure but for a second he could have sworn he felt her beast's power rise to the surface and growled towards him, but no one seemed to have noticed it other than him. "I trust not my father, I have found out my very existence is possibly at risk and I can't afford to have trust in him to do what is right by me. He said your father has more resources than him, he also stated that your father is more powerful, so I have come to ask your father for help and training. My day of birth is but two days away and as such I will be turning 17, the age where I can choose to move out if I wish and they won't be able to stop me."

He thought over what she said and concluded that her father had told her of this so called cure which has now caused mistrust. However, if she is planning to live on her own once she has turned 17 there was going to be a big problem. _"I fear it because that means that her beast knows that something will happen to her on that day" _Sephiroth's words suddenly came to mind. "I will take you; and you alone, to my Manor. Meet me as soon as the last bell has rung and we will leave then." "Thank you Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said with a smile as she got up to put her tray away he grabbed her wrist and said, "I told you that you are to call me Lord Sesshoumaru and here take my tray, my Bitch!" With fire finally burning deep in her eyes he got up handed her his tray and proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria with a big smirk.

It was now the last class for the day and Kikyo couldn't wait because Inuyasha had asked her if he could walk her home for the day and all other days! She knew she was suppose to remain focus on the fact that she was soon to be training but she had never had a boyfriend who was so nice or for that fact a half breed. 'This is definitely going to be interesting!' she thought to herself. When the final bell finally rung she hurried to the front doors to wait on Inuyasha, but when she got there she saw Naraku glaring towards the parking lot. "What's wrong Naraku another girl turn you down so soon?" laughed Kikyo. "No! Actually I was just trying to figure out what Sesshoumaru had that I don't seems how my Kagome is getting into his car. She will be mine and no one else's." "Well Naraku you could always try to swoon my sister with a spectacular gift, our birthday is only two days away!" After a few more minutes of chatting she finally caught sight of Inuyasha and together they proceeded to walk towards her shrine.

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, he noticed that she was taking in everything that he had done to his car. "Do you wish to see how fast this beast can really move?" "Oh yes would I ever! I mean if it is not too much trouble for you!" Kagome said almost shyly trying to calm down her excitement. He smirked when he saw her blushing and continued to drive to an abandoned airport strip that was soon to be turned into a shopping strip. Once there he floored the gas peddle and just drove as if there was no tomorrow. She was in heaven, "God I don't think anything could be better than this!" "Well I can think of some things that might be, my dear! Here how would you like to drive?" he asked her as he tried to get the erotic images of her out of his head. "You…you would let…let me drive you car?" she asked on the verge from a total melt down of adrenaline, oh she thought that she must be dreaming. "No one has ever let me drive there vehicle before, but don't worry I do know how to drive. It's just it has always been my dream to drive this particular type of car and now I can and I am hyperventilating.

After about 15 minutes of non stop speed driving, at times exceeding 115 mph, she finally pulled over. "I wonder if this is better than sex!" she said. He started laughing and opened his door to circle around and opened the door on the driver side for Kagome to get out of. He held out his hand for her and the minute their hands touched they both felt a little shock go through them. He immediately knew what it meant, however, Kagome just brushed it off as static electricity. 'So you have finally decided on a mate have you?' _'Yes Master they shall make perfect, strong, and beautiful mate and together pups for the future. We know only true mates feel that shock, both beasts have to be in agreement to have that connection. We must protect mate with all we are.' _Sesshoumaru immediately pulled her into an embrace and passionately kissed her.

Kagome was shocked at first but quickly released her guard to melt into his embrace and kiss. When she felt his tongue ask for entrance she slowly parted her lips. 'This is the most passionate kiss I have ever allowed anyone to share with me. I normally only allow pecks on the cheeks, sometimes the lips, but dear god never like this!' _'Master it feels good, does it not? Please allow us him!'_ roared her beast. Finally the kiss was over, due to the little thing called 'lack of oxygen!' Both were silently cursing the fact that their bodies couldn't be sustained on the kiss alone and just forget about the whole needing to breathe part. He was the first to speak, "My apologies, my Lady, I'm not sure what…" "Oh shut up and kiss me again!" she said with a coy smile as she wrapped her hands around his neck to bring herself closer to his face. He smiled as he again leaned down to ravish her lips but this time he cupped her buttocks and lifted her to sit on the hood of his car. She wrapped her legs around his waist the minute he picked her up. She felt his hands start to softly graze over her entire upper body and she could feel the growing need in him with every grind of her hips she did to him.

When he stopped this time for air he got a big whiff of her arousal at that point and knew that he would not allow her first time to be on the hood of his car in an abandoned airport strip. "Gome as much as I would really love to continue this I can't bring myself to allow your first time to be out in the open and on the hood of my car, it should be a more private and intimate setting. If you still want I will take you to go see my father or I could just take you home now. Your wish is my command, my Lady!" She couldn't stop blushing, 'he just said my name sort of! Why does he keep calling me his lady? Oh dear god I have never felt this way in all my life. I honestly never knew what I was missing!' _'Master make him continue, we want mate! He is strong and he can protect and train us to harness what is ours. Our power he does not seek but rather us!' _"Sess I would really love to possibly continue this with you soon but you are right and I do still wish to talk to your father." With that said he picked her up and carried her over to the passenger side and then proceeded to the driver's side to drive to his home.

At the shrine Kikyo arrived with Inuyasha in tow. Sephiroth was not happy that the only daughter, that came home like he asked, came home with a friend; Inutaisho's other son no less. "Kikyo where is your sister?" She didn't want to have her father's attention diverted else where so she said, "she left with some friend and said she would be home later. Maybe you can join Mother and me with my training and start with Kagome tomorrow; she is a fast learner is she not?" Inuyasha turned to her trying to figure out why she just lied to her father but instead opted to say, "Well if you are going to be training maybe we can just hang out later on. I'll see you around Kik!"

She watched as Inuyasha left, she had hoped that he would have hung around and watched her train and then they could have even done their homework together. "Kikyo what I have to teach is of no relevance to what you have to learn; only your mother can teach you how to harness your priestess powers. Just like what your mother has to teach would be of no use to your sister. There will be plenty of time for us to hang out and get to know each other, I promise. But I need to find your sister now so I can bring her home to start training; she is the one that is in more danger, from others and herself. Do you know who she went with, and know this daughter as a dog demon I know when you are lying, so don't." "Yes Father I know who she went home with. Naraku, a half spider demon, told me he saw her get into Sesshoumaru's car. He said he was going to follow her and make sure she was safe. Also I don't know where Sesshoumaru lives. That was his half younger brother that just left though."

Author Notes

Special Thanks to all the viewers that left reviews. I hope you all like and continue to leave feedback. I will hopefully have this story completed soon since I am writing while I take care of my grandmother, so there shouldn't be long delays!!! Please R&R if you want I enjoy the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Sephiroth's blood began to boil, not only had Sesshoumaru disobeyed his order to stay away from Kagome but that filthy half breed that tried to rape her is stalking her as well. "Kikyo you didn't tell Naraku about what is going on with you and your sister did you?" "Why? Should I not tell anyone about this secret?" "Kikyo tell me now, did you tell that filthy half breed about your sister?" he yelled. "I only told him that you have returned home and that apparently we have concealment spells on us and that you had one on you when we were conceived." 'Oh dear god, is he the one that Kagome's beast is preparing for? I must get her away from Sesshoumaru now, I need to start her training immediately; if Naraku does her harm it could possibly be what sets her over the edge.' he thought to himself as he walked towards his car.

Hokadashi saw that his son-in-law was finally alone and decided now would be a good time to approach him. "Sephiroth can I have a moment of your time to discuss some things, please! Last night when I was on my way to my room I felt two things, one I am use too the other I am not. First off, the one I am use to was coming from Kikyo's room, I had to step in and purify her heart yet again from wishes of ill will towards someone else. I think I might know who it was directed towards but I would rather not think on it. The other, I don't know how to explain it in any other way other than Kagome's beast was at the surface communicating and protecting my granddaughter. I need to know what is being done about her training and if my daughter and you have decided to let anyone court her; you know as well as I that a strong enough mate might just be what we need to break this curse."

"No Father I have not thought about that, it seems too easy of a fix to this curse. Kagome is going to be too powerful; the only demons that will be out to court her will be power hungry demons. I plan to train her myself that is why I must go and get her from Inutaisho's elder son. I specifically told that insolent whelp to stay clear of my daughters and the first chance he gets he takes off with her. But as for Kikyo all I can do is hope that once her priestess powers come into play that it will purify most of the negativity in her heart, for we do need some negative to prevent the Goddess of Life from coming to life." 'So is Lord Inutaisho's elder son the one Kagome's beast spoke of?' Hokadashi thought. "Son leave Kagome were she is I know the Lord and his sons are honored bound to do what is right. Do you really think that they would lower themselves to go after a demoness for her power alone? They come from a strong blood line, the strongest in all of the lands; to think little Kagome can be stronger than them is a little much don't you think?"

"You have no idea Father. I fear more for their safety than I do of them going after her for her power. Anyone and everyone that is near her will be in constant danger of either another demon challenging them to have her or just herself altogether. Until she learns how to harness her powers she will be the biggest danger to everyone. I simply don't wish for Lord Inutaisho or his sons to suffer at the hands of either of my daughters. Even now as we speak a half spider demon, who has tried to rape Kagome in the past, is out there stalking her and Sesshoumaru. They don't know what dangers await them and both are but young pups, who shouldn't have to know." Sephiroth said as he got into his car. "I must go and protect what is mine. Please look after my mate and daughter while I am gone, they should be training. You might even want to join them for I can sense there is more within you than you allow anyone to see."

Sesshoumaru had been feeling someone was following them and watching them every since they left the High School. "I don't want to alarm her, but something tells me I should let her know.' _'Yes Master, mate mustn't loose trust in us. Tell her so she knows we are protecting her even now.'_ roared his beast. "Gome I think you should know I am sensing someone is following us, I have been feeling this since we left the school. I am not able to tell you who it is, they seem to either be masking their scent or staying far enough away. We should hurry to get you to my house, where I can protect you better." "Sess I know who follows us and he is the other reason I wish to have your father teach me how to harness my powers. It is Naraku that follows; even now with this concealment spell my beast warns me of this presence. He wishes to finish what he started two weeks ago, when my father saved me from being raped and beaten to death. Although he did that for me then, he will still do whatever it take to make sure my true form does not come out. He has no faith in us to be able to wield the necessary power to stay in control. I know, some how, that you would protect me and teach me if you were allowed but something tells me my father told you differently. So the question now is why are you going against what we know you were told?"

He let out a low growl at what she had said and then replied, "I am where I want to be; no one, not your father or mine, tells me what to do. I will protect and train you if you ask me too, for you I'd do anything. As for Naraku being the one that follows us I promise he will never lay another hand on you again as long as I am with you. My father will be more than pleased to help you, I have already told him of our arrival soon. Now rest for the training will be energy draining." _'Master that spider has touched what is ours! We know what he does and when. We also know he doesn't give up until he takes what he craves; mate remains untouched after his encounter. He is threat that will strike on mate's birthday. Must keep mate close to us!' _'Mate will be very safe with us on her day of birth. We will teach that spider a lesson he is long over due for.' he growled to his beast.

As they pulled into the Manor's drive they saw his father standing at the front door. There were two guards on motorcycles at the gates waiting for them to pull through so they could go after Naraku. She was a little surprised to see all of this going on, 'I don't remember him using a cell phone. How the hell did he get all of this set up?' 'It is easy, my Lady! One of my many talents is being telepathic, however I must reassure you I will only do this when I feel you confused, distressed, or in danger. You need not worry about me intruding on your privacy, unless you ask me too!' she turned to him glaring at his last comment just to meet a smirking dog demon. She slapped him on the shoulder and asked, "How do I get in touch with you when I am not with you?" "My dear all you have to do is call out my name in your head and think of me, of course, and I will hear you! Just make sure you control yourself when you are pleasure yourself, unless of course you want me to know about it!" He quickly put the car in park and jumped out with a very angry, blushing female hot on his tail making threats of showing him how hot her flames really do get.

Maliki stood at the door to the Manor and watched as two of his best guards drove off in search of the half spider demon that followed his son. His attention was quickly directed to the two pups running from his son's mustang. He started laughing and yelled out, "If you catch him you can do whatever you want my dear!" "Father now that would, of course, entail her actually being able to catch me; which she can't in this form! Shall we continue this once your training is complete and your concealment spell removed, my Lady?" "We shall see if you can out run me then, I swear to think you feel the need to run from a mere human female! Are you sure I can trust you to protect me?" she asked coyly with a big smirk. "Hn!" he snorted, "I am more than qualified in protecting you, for you have no idea what I would do for you!"

With that said he walked up to her and grabbed her hand to lead her to his father. "Come Kagome, my son said you wish to talk to me. You will call your father first to let him know where you are so he won't worry." Maliki said as he handed her the phone and lead her to his study. "Sess go to your study and start your school work. I will call you down once we are done talking." With that said he grabbed his backpack to go to his study to complete what little homework he had left to complete. She entered the study and sat across from Maliki's desk. The phone was ringing and ringing until finally her grandfather picked it up. "Hey Gramps is Sephiroth there?" she heard Maliki start choking on his water and wondered if he was okay. "No child your father has left to bring you home to train you." "He is NOT my father, Gramps, and how exactly does he know where I am?" "Kiki has told him of you getting into young Sesshoumaru's car. I will see you when you return home sweetie, be careful and be patient with you father, he is trying."

When she hung up the phone Maliki asked, "Why do you not call Sephiroth your father? What exactly is it that you want from me?" "I will not call him my father until the day he accepts me for who I am and deems me worthy to continue to live the life I have. I can not call a person or demon father that wants me dead, I have seen in his soul and seen that he will kill me rather than have faith in me to do the right thing. As for why I have come to talk to you; I would like to ask of your help. Again I can not trust Sephiroth to do right by me and I know that you are older and stronger than him so I would like to ask for training and help with researching for a solution to this curse, if it even is a curse. I plan to move out on my own in two days, the day of my birth, and I would like to have enough training so I can protect myself should the need arise. Whether you agree to train me is your call but know that I will still be on my own in two days." "My dear I will train you, I have no problem with that, however, you may not move out on your own, not until you can defeat me in a battle. If you still refuse to live at home than you will clearly just have to live here with me and become my charge. Though I must correct you child, your father loves you dearly and I do not see how he would ever be able to harm you, for you are his pup. He was just here last night asking for my help to find a cure for you."

Once done talking; they left the study only to find Sesshoumaru on the stairs wearing his training uniform. His attire consisted of a white under garment with a black full length kimono under the silver hakama pants and a black haori. In his lap he held a similar outfit for her. However, Kagome's uniform consisted of a white under garment with a midnight blue full length kimono under the silver hakama pants and midnight blue haori. She stepped into a guest room, that Sesshoumaru showed her to, and changed into the uniform. He then led her to the dojo where his father was already waiting on them. They did a few warm-up exercises and she proceeded to show them what she did know. Sesshoumaru and her sparred to show off her vas knowledge of Kung Fu and a little sword action; however halfway through the sparring match her beast roared to life, _'Master, Father is here. He means to take us from mate and protection. We must up the practice to make sensei not know we tire. We need to stay longer and practice more. We need mate to teach us Juijutsu.' _'I agree we must stay so we can become stronger.' With that decided she started to attack Sesshoumaru as if he were her father.

He couldn't believe it; this was the second time today that he felt her beast trying to surface. He didn't understand what she was considering threatening, but just as he was starting to ponder that thought Sephiroth came storming into the dojo, eyes blood red. He was just glaring at the sight of his daughter sparring against Sesshoumaru. Maliki came to stand behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said soft enough for only him to hear. "Relax my friend all is well. She sought out my son so she could come and talk to me. She has asked to become my charge and I accepted for the simple fact that she was planning to run away. I informed her as my charge she is to stay here after her birthday until the day that she can defeat me in battle." "You will take my daughter as your charge? You will take her from me? She is mine to deal with and yet you and your son go against my wishes for you to stay away from her."

Maliki was a little concerned by the way his friend was talking, 'he should be happy that we took her in under our protection, for no one is stupid enough to challenge me or what is mine to protect.' "My friend you know as well as I that if she were to have run away that she would be in a lot of danger at least this way she is under my protection. We both know that no one is stupid enough to try and challenge me or threaten what is mine to protect. She is as safe her as if she lived in her personal barrier all her life. If you want, the two of you can use my study to talk if you would like." "Yes I would like to talk to her personally to find out what she wants and needs from me." "Sess, Kagome stop what you are doing and come here. Kagome you are to go with your father to my study to talk. Sess and I will wait here for your return."

Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea of being on the opposite end of the house. He didn't want her father trying to force her to go home with him. He had just started to calm her anger when his father stopped their little sparring match. She was giving him a good workout; he actually had to rely on his demonic speed and strength at times. She even managed to land a few blows, which were healed by now. "So I see she gave you quiet a workout, even landed a couple of blows. I'm impressed! Now she's got me curious as to what she will be like in her true form!" exclaimed his father. "Father did you not feel her beast roar to the surface just moments before her father walked in? And you know father curiosity killed the cat!" "I know son, it is a good thing we are not cat demons but rather dogs, as in the dog that ate the curious cat! And no, I did not feel her beast at all. Are you sure you felt what you think you did?" "Yes Father I am sure, this was the second time today that only I have felt it."

'How can this be, how can my son have such a connection with her when they aren't even mated? This is rare indeed! I wonder if I have just discovered a possible solution to the curse, or either I just think highly of myself and my blood lines! Nah can't be that!' Maliki started to laugh which worried his son. Inuyasha suddenly came bursting in and asked, "Father why is there a man in your study yelling at Kagome? I think you should get in there because for some reason she started barking, it was enough of a feeling to make my senses tell me to seek protection." With that said both Sesshoumaru and Maliki took off to the study. When they entered they found Kagome in a trance holding Sephiroth in the air by his neck barking, _"You would kill us so Life can live? Only he can protect us, only he who wishes not for our power shall have power. We should kill you were you stand for we can see the treachery within your heart." _Her beast was livid.

Maliki immediately walked over to them and tried to calm her down. "Kagome I know you have had a hard life and you don't trust your father right now, but listen to me sweetheart your father means you no harm. Now release him so that we may continue to work on your training. Please calm yourself." _"You speak of trust. We trust you. You are our guardian now we must obey but you know not of his betrayal yet to come! Master is slowly waking up to the truth, soon only the one who seeks not our power shall be able to have power."_ When she said that she looked directly to Sesshoumaru and saw into his heart, she saw the love for a good spar, the need to race, and the need to train, so alone he will be stronger than even his own father and be able to protect her. She smiled and walked towards him and then fainted, just a few steps away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru felt her probing his heart so he stood there watching as everything register in her mind. He watched how she slowly released her father to his father and smiled. He wondered what she would do once she reached him; he quickly shook the images out of his head. He opened his arms a little to embrace her but before he could she fainted. He darted to her and caught her, while whispering sweet terms of endearment so low no one other than she could hear them. As she started to come to; she nuzzled into his chest and moaned from the smell. "Son?" asked Maliki to a slightly blushing Sesshoumaru. "Yes Father? She is alright I imagine she was just a little drained by her beast channeling itself like that. She should be awake in a few minutes."

"When she comes to I want the two of you to return to the dojo, there is more work to be done than I had originally thought. Teach her the art of fighting with control over her anger, for I fear we will all be doomed once her beast is unleashed on her birthday. She must know how to control her beast before the spell wears off completely." "Yes Father, we will await you in the dojo." With that said he picked her up and cradled her to his chest and proceeded to walk back towards the dojo. "Seph I think it might be wise for you to return home. I can keep her here, if she wants to, for the night otherwise I will have Sess drop her off at the Shrine. I promise she will be safe you need not worry." "Thank you my friend, I apologize about my behavior, it is just…I worry that I am going to loose her now that I finally got her back. I don't want to do what is being asked of me. You know that right?" "I know all too well how you feel. I think you should know the pups felt like they were being followed today by some spider half breed, I sent out my guards but they were unsuccessful in finding him.

'So they were able to sense him after all. Maybe I have been wrong to keep them from one another.' "Maliki may I ask another favor?" "Anything my friend; what is mine is at your disposal." "I found out today that your younger son has taken a liking to my other daughter, and vise versa. My mate thought maybe it would be wise of me to ask if your sons could watch and protect the twins while they are at school. I will understand if you or they refuse; for many demons would consider them as potential mates and challenge them. There would be no rest for your sons so long as they have contact with my daughters. Hell I doubt the challenges will ever stop on they are mated, but I will cross that bridge when the time comes." "My sons and I would be honored to watch and protect your daughters. This still doesn't change the fact that Kagome is, now and until the day she defeats me, my charge and that she might still move in here on her birthday. Just know the door will always be open to you to see her if that does happen."

Meanwhile, Rei was trying to get Kikyo to harness her powers into an arrow and shoot. Rei knew the spell on her daughter could be broken once she taped into her power. "Kikyo close your eyes and concentrate on the arrow. Imagine in front of you stands a monstrous being that wants nothing more than to kill you and your family. Now feel for the power within and release it into your arrow and shoot the target!" With that said she saw the only person she thought of as a threat to her and her family and shot the purification arrow. A bright pink aura suddenly engulfed her form. Hokadashi had just come to the back side of the shrine just in time to see his granddaughter release the arrow and the concealment spell on her. "Are you sure she is ready to have it released, Daughter? You aren't worried that she will purify all of herself and become the Goddess?" he had to know what his daughter was thinking. "Father I have faith that she will do what is right, she is very strong. Only with the spell removed can she and Kagome really be able to harness their powers. At least Kagome can learn the sword and hand to hand combat, but for a priestess her skills rely on her ability to harness her power into her weapons, which means the spell must be removed so she can begin to harness the power."

Kikyo was so over whelmed with the power coursing through her that she blacked out. _'Together as one we must protect the world and its entire population from the threat. I know you still harbor much darkness within my heart, which prevents me from coming out completely. Only when I have completely purified my heart from all darkness can I bring down Death. I know who you saw as the ultimate threat, that awoke me from within, and I must agree she must be purified some how.' _the Goddess said to Kikyo. _'Until I can purify all the darkness I will only be able to talk to you when you sleep or become unconscious.' _'So you are me? Why do you keep talking as if we are two different people?' Kikyo asked. _'I am what you could be if only you would allow me to completely purify you. Until that day comes however the two of us will never be as one. Why do you fear me? Don't you want to protect your family before the beast is fully awake?' _ 'I do but everyone keeps saying that I am just as bad, death comes to all living things and I have no right or desire to stop death from coming; at its rightful time that is.' _'But how will you know if it is the right time? Let me purify you so together we can stop Death from wreaking her havoc on all demons and humans alike.'_

Hokadashi notice the swift change in Kikyo's aura, he knew that the Goddess was close to being completely released and be as one with her. 'Kagome will have no chance. Without her beast, she can be purified and killed; her concealment must be removed before the Goddess completely wakes up. I must wake Kikyo before the Goddess completely purifies her heart. Why does everyone fear Death when we should fear Life? The two can choose either life or death to a living being, but Life can not do much else. All Life can do is give life to you or take it if you stand in her way; however, Death can take life or give you life but she can also bring an end to a way of life. All she needs is to be trained, and Death will be the most powerful ally to all." with that said he left to go pray to the God Tree while his daughter woke and trained Kikyo some more.

Rei was a little confused, she had thought her father was going to help her train her daughter. 'He acts as though Kagome is the more important one. I feel the same but both girls mean the world to me. I can't choose one over the other. I can only pray that I am doing the right thing.' With that thought she proceeded to awaken Kikyo. "You're right Goddess…together…Death must die!" Kikyo spoke while still unconscious. Rei, in a fit of anger and protection to her other daughter, slapped Kikyo. She woke up with a snap of her head and rubbed her cheek. "Mother, why did you slap me? Why are you mad at me?" "I'm sorry Kiki, I didn't mean to slap you so hard, and I was just trying to…to wake you. Come let's call it a day; go to the house and do your homework, okay dear?" Rei suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest and collapsed to the ground. She looked up to see her daughter just glaring at her. Once she turned around to walk away Rei noticed the pain had stopped.

Sephiroth pulled up right as Rei was getting up and dusting herself off. "Love are you okay? Where is Kikyo, and why is she not training?" "It is nothing Love, I simply told her to go do her homework. I am just tired. I haven't had to use this much energy in such a long time. Where is Kagome?" "She is with her guardian. She has gone to Lord Inutaisho for training, protection, and to research for the cure. She might move in with them on her birthday, so prepare yourself just in case. Maliki agreed to allow his sons to protect our girls while they are at school. Are you sure you are fine, you are shaking and I can smell fear radiating off of you." "Seph I love you and our girls, but until I can figure out what I just witness I think it is safer that you don't know just yet. I will tell you in all due time don't worry." She walked over to the God Tree and sat beside her father to pray, so Sephiroth thought as he walked into the shrine.

"You know more than you are leading everyone to believe, Father. Why do you covet and protect Death, when everyone else wants to protect Life? Why do my daughters have to fight one another and not get along like normal sisters do? Why do I fear my daughter is going to kill me?" she cried into her hands. "Shh…shh, now child calm down and it will all be okay. Life and Death are always in constant battle with one another, therefore your girls shall fight; just trust that all will work out okay in the end. As for why I protect Kags, it is simply because not many people would. She told me last night, or rather her beast said, that you and I are going to protect her; she knows that. So I have to ask; why do you feel she is going to kill you?" "Oh Father, it is not Kagome that I fear or Death, but rather Life. Just now when I went to wake her she said _'you're right Goddess…together…Death must die!'_ In a fit of rage I slapped her to wake her and for saying such a cruel thing. When she came to she glared at me and I felt this horrific pain in my chest and collapsed to the ground. The pain only stopped once she turned her back to me and proceeded to the shrine." He embraced his daughter and rubbed her back with small circles and said, "We just need to make sure that she doesn't allow her heart to be completely purified, at least not until we can either find a mate strong enough or teach her how to harness her powers. Kagome is safe for now and together we will make sure she stays that way." "Do you think that is all it will take to control the curse?" "I am not sure Daughter but it is all we have to go with for now."

Back in the dojo, Kagome was still blushing while trying to remain focus on her training session with Sesshoumaru. 'Not everyday that your Guardian and his younger son walk in on you making out with the future Lord. God did Inuyasha really have to be so childish about it; I mean come on it was just a kiss for crying out loud, not like I was doing anything else.' _'Mate was doing more than kissing us. Mate was declaring his wants and need of us, Master. Can we not see the lust in his eyes or the cry of his beast?'_ 'I want love, not lust. Do I feel drawn to him, yes. Yes I love him and I want to be his mate but I don't think he loves me in return.' _'Master we, dog demons, don't simply mate for life, we also know who we want the minute we see such mate. When two beast, of dog demons, touch they either feel nothing but skin or they feel an electrify shock. The shock, Master, means that both beast agree to have the other as a mate; did we not feel such shock back at the airport strip?'_

Sesshoumaru noticed the discomfort in her aura flare up again. 'Surely she is not still embarrassed by my father and idiot brother walking in on us. I will have to talk to Inuyasha about his behavior if father does not. I wonder what she is thinking about.' _'Master why don't we stop sparring and teach her how to meditate, we don't wish to hurt mate. She is not paying attention and will get hurt.' _ He thought about what his beast said and decided to do just that. When he glanced back over to her "attack form" he decided first he was going to find out what she was thinking about. (in Kags head) 'I did feel a shock; it was clearly static electricity, what about it?' _'No Master that shock was us and his beast both agreeing that we be mated! We want mate now! He wants not power only body; let us give it to him now Master!' _Sesshoumaru quickly left her mind when he heard his beast growling in pleasure at the sound of her beast declaring to give him herself. "Gome it is time. You and I shall go some where else, a little more private and secluded if you know what I mean. I have much to show and teach you!" he said smirking, which only grew bigger as she blushed more.

Maliki noticed his son's weird choice of words and thought it to be very off and cryptic, until he noticed Kagome's reaction to it. He smirked and thought, 'So my son is cheating by reading her mind to know what it is that she thinks about. Though I must confess I did too, but to think my son and Lord Sephiroth's daughter both have their beast wanting each other is so amazing. I hope I am right with my assumptions but only time will tell. For now though I will help out my Charge, for she really is in the cage with a hungry dog right now!' "Yes Kagome it is time that Sesshoumaru teaches you to meditate and control your emotions, for it does you no good to show your emotions so freely." She blushed even more, 'Oh god do they know what we were talking about?' "Yes my Lord! Is there any other training for tonight after this, for I do still have a few homework assignments left to do." "No after two hours alone with my son in meditation I think you will be more than ready to return home or stay here to do your work, you just have to choose where you prefer to stay for the night."

'Oh no, I have to spend 2 hours alone with him, completely secluded from others with my inner beast ready to just devour him and vise versa. What the hell am I talking about; I want to devour him as well! Oh god I don't think I can do this.' "Gome you have nothing to fear I will only train you unless you verbally say or physically do otherwise." _'Otherwise, we must say and do otherwise. Mate can train us later! We want fun now!'_ roared her beast. Sesshoumaru lightly chuckled and looked down to her and said, "You definitely have a fiery beast, even now she is tickling my senses among other things! Was there something else the two of you had in mind for me?" She noticed how his chuckle quickly turned into a full grown wicked smirk. 'Damnit what the hell are you doing to him?' _'Not a thing Master!' _replied a not so innocent beast.

She quickly backed away from him and his predatory eyes, which seemed to be undressing her at that particular moment. "I…I don't…don't know what you are talking about Maru. I don't understand what you mean by my beast is "tickling" your senses among other things, what exactly am I doing?" _'Hehehe!'_ laughed her beast. 'Oh great this can't be good. What are you doing to him? Tell me now.' _'Like we said, we are doing nothing; except for what we want to do in person Master!' _With a look of horror and dread she looked back up only to see he had her pinned against the wall and was starting to lean down for a kiss. He placed on hand on the back of her neck while the other was placed around her waist. They both closed their eyes and leaned further into each other, to deepen the kiss even more. Once she was relaxed enough she moved her hands to rest on his chest.

He noticed that she was subconsciously trying to find a way into his haori with her hands and smirked. He pulled away from the kiss and moved the hand from behind her neck to caress her face. He watched how she leaned into his touch and with a mischievous smirk and a cocked eyebrow he said, "Love I hope you don't mind but in order for me to meditate completely, I can't be wearing all of this." "Its okay Maru, you can change into whatever you need to wear, I am here for you to teach me!" she said with her eyes still closed oblivious to his mischievous face. 'This is too easy, she is so innocent. To think she is suppose to be this cruel Angel of Death, ha-ha if she is then I will gladly die a happy demon in her arms and possibly legs!' On that thought he grasped her hand and led her to his private gardens.

When she walked in the first thing that she noticed was a wide stream that encircled the gardens, it had a moon bridge that you had to cross in order to get into the gardens. On the other side of the moon bridge sat a Koi Pond, off to the left side there was a Rock Garden and to the right of the Koi Pond sat a Cherry Blossom Tree. Directly behind the Koi Pond sat the biggest White Willow Tree (on the edge of the pond) she had ever seen. She could tell that these was his very own private gardens, it totally reflected who he was. The Koi Pond represented strength and individualism, the Rock Garden exuded his calming nature, the Cherry Blossom Tree is a teacher to harmonize your spirit and body, learning to both fight hard and let go softly, and the White Willow Tree is used to attract the powers needed for such things as: protection, divination, inspiration, healing, love, grief and death, while the Moon Bridge represented a move from this plane to a higher one. She also noticed when she looked at all four gardens that each had their own place mats to sit on for meditation purposes. "I want you to choose a spot where you will be more comfortable while we meditate." he said to her. He had wanted to just take her to the spot he wanted for the day but decided to let her choose. "I would like to meditate at the White Willow Tree if that is alright with you Maru." He smiled, not only because he was warming up to his new nickname, but because that was the spot he wanted to meditate at today.

Author Notes

Thanks again to all that R&R please continue to do so if you like. I hope all enjoy this chapter, took a lil longer than I had originally planned but I had wanted to look up the interpretation to the four gardens that I used, found it funny that all four are actually used in meditation purposes. If I could have gardens these are things that I would want in them!


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru grasped her hand and led her over the Moon Bridge to cross the stream to get in the gardens, to proceed to the White Willow Tree. When they were half way over the bridge he stopped and pulled her in front of him. He pressed her back to his chest and enveloped her in his arms and leaned his head to rest on her shoulder. "My Lady, I feel that I must confess to you my desire and wishes. I wish to know everything about you inside and out. I wish to train and protect you for the rest of my life. I desire to be your mate and no other shall do. If you would permit me I would like to court you; you would do me the greatest of all honors!" The two were just standing at the peak of the Moon Bridge looking down into the water (where it reflected to look of a full moon), neither making a move to continue to walk or talk.

She didn't know what to do; she was blushing profusely and was totally speechless. He was getting nervous, hoping beyond hope that he didn't just scare her off, so he loosened his grip on her waist. When she felt him loosen his hold on her, she turned to look him in the eyes and said, "The honor would be mine, my Lord!" She sealed it with a kiss. "Love you need not be so formal with me, call me any name you wish just not Lord for we are more to each other than that!" They then proceeded to walk around the pond to get to the White Willow Tree so they could begin their meditation. He moved to open the curtain of tendrils produced by the willow tree and had her enter first. She was amazed, "I can't believe how this can be, it's so beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her again and whispered, "Nothing is or will be more beautiful than you, my Angel! All other beauty pales in comparison." She continued to blush even more, 'Oh dear god, he has the sexiest baritone voice I have ever heard. How could I possibly deserve him, what if I die and leave him all alone? I can't let him court or even mate me; I don't want him to be alone for the rest of his life if I were to die.' _'Master have faith that Mate will protect us always.'_

He felt her distressed and decided that he was justified to listen to what she was thinking. When he heard her fears and then her beast he knew he had to talk to her. "Gome, your beast is correct; there is nothing I would not do for you, except to find another. I choose you and you alone to be my mate. You are beautiful, loving, loyal, strong to the core of your being, and possibly even powerful, one day. I love you for all of these qualities because I know that when we have pups, should something ever happen to me, I know that you will be powerful enough to protect them and yourself. Have faith in me to know that I would die before I allowed anyone to harm you."

They kissed and hugged one another again. He then led her to the mat, which they would sit on facing the trunk of the tree. Before he sat down he removed the haori, kimono, and his under garment. She sat there stunned as he proceeded to sit beside her topless. "No fair, you get to take off your clothes while I have to keep mine on." 'God he has the body of a GOD! Oh no stop that…I can't be thinking that…We are here to meditate not…' "Well if you want Gome, feel free to give me a show of what's to come! I won't mind one bit!" For a brief minute she thought that he had turned into Amatsu Mikaboshi, the god of darkness and sin. "Listen here horny dog, just because I agreed to let you court me doesn't mean I will jump into your bed just yet! Anyways isn't the "bitch" supposed to get pregnant during the mating ceremony? I would like to finish high school before I become a mom, if that is okay with you. I will understand though if you wish to find another, so you don't have to wait."

"Gome do not make me repeat myself. If I had wanted another, than I would be with her not you. I will not let your father or you push me away. I know you are worried about this so called curse but I don't see it as one. All I see when I look at you is the demoness that has a fiery spirit and I plan to keep that fire lit Love! Now shall we meditate?" "Yes Maru we shall meditate and I will not allow anyone, not even myself, to push us away!" He rose suddenly and walked towards a little table that she suddenly noticed. She saw him light a fire and placed a kettle on it, assuming to warm water. "Maru, what are you doing?" "I am making us some tea so we can both concentrate fully. I am not accustom to having anyone but myself in my gardens and frankly I am finding you very distracting, in a good way of course! This tea should help calm us both down!"

"What type of tea is it? The smell is familiar but I can't quiet place it. What is the purpose of the tea, to relax?" He smirked, 'I wonder if I should tell her the real reason for this tea?' _'Master mustn't lie to mate, she angers quickly. Don't want to be out before we are even in.' _'Fine I will tell her but if she gets scared off or puts us in the "dog house" I will be blaming you.' "The tea is made from the bark of the White Willow Tree, which is why it smells so familiar. As for the purpose of the tea, well it has many purposes. I'm giving you the tea because it helps with pain; the pain you are feeling now and will be feeling later should get dulled by this tea. I can give you some later to take with you if you like." "Thank you Maru that would be very sweet of you. Though I am curious now; what reason do you take it for? I doubt you are in any pain." He tried to think of another reason to tell her, to avoid the truth but found no other solution that would fit to him. He hung his head low and mumbled, "It is also used to suppress one's sexual desires."

To say she was shocked was putting it mildly, 'Did he just admit that he needs to have his sexual desires suppressed RIGHT NOW because of me?' _'Master lets help with said desires. Mate shouldn't have to drink tea when we are here and willing.' _'Oh I am SO chugging that tea once he gives it to me. Wait, why is he looking at me like that? Is he in my mind again?' "Um…Maru why are you looking at me in such a way?" "How else is a Lord to look at his Lady? Anyways if you don't like the look you might want to get your beast to stop sending such images to me mentally, not sure how much more my control can with stand!" he cocked his eyebrow and looked at her with a very longing look. 'Just what exactly are you sending him images of?' _'Nothing, Master wouldn't do to him!'_ 'What is that suppose to mean? I want to know, and I want to know NOW!' _'Master would already know if we would just concentrate.'_ her beast said trying to remain cryptic.

'I seriously hope that the English scientist were right when they said that this tree bark could be used as a suppressant. Normally willow trees are used as an aphrodisiac.' _'We would not be too disappointed if not, Mate wants us just as bad as we want her. Just need to show her how much she wants us!' _roared his beast. 'He does have a point, hmm…' "Here is your tea Love! Hopefully this will work for both of us, or if you like we can just get down to business! The option is up to you!" "Maru I think we should focus on meditating, for now at least. Besides I have no idea…" When he handed her the tea they both felt the shock again.

Both of them lost control right then; he pushed her to the ground and positioned himself above her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to kiss along her jaw, down her neck, and stopped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, the spot for the mating mark. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest and slowly moved them to his back. She started racking her nails down his back, which only seemed to arouse both of them more. Suddenly Maliki yelled for her, she had a phone call. Sesshoumaru reluctantly got off of her and said, "We can continue this another time Love!" She got up and brushed herself off and walked back towards the house alone, blushing profusely.

Maliki was waiting for her just on the other side of the door to the gardens. He knew they were not doing what they were suppose to be doing so he had no trouble with interrupting their "training" for her to go and answer the phone call. He knew it had to be important; her mother sounded desperate on the phone. "Kagome your mother is on the phone, I think it is very important that you take it. You can go in my office to talk to her if you like." "Thank you Lord Inutaisho. I really appreciate all that you are and have done for me so far." "No need to thank me I am more than willing to do this for you. Please call me Maliki or Lord Maliki if you must." Together they finished walking in silence to the study, leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the gardens.

She entered the office alone and picked up the phone. "Hello, Kagome speaking." "Hi Sweetie, if your mom. I need you to do me a favor; if it is alright with you that is. I need you to call back in about thirty minutes to tell your father and me that you have decided to stay there for now. He is not to know that I'm calling you right now, but for your safety I feel you must stay there. Hopefully it will only be for the night." "Mom what's going on, why don't you want me to come home? Did Sephiroth do something to you?" "No, no calm down Kags, it's nothing like that. Your Father needs to be kept in the dark for a little until I can access the situation. Your sister's barriers was removed today for training purpose and I don't want to take a chance that the Goddess would attack you. You are defenseless in the form you are in now. Please promise me that you will stay there tonight." "Okay Mom I will stay but only because you asked me too. I love you and will hope to see you tomorrow." "I love you too Sweetie, be good and safe." With that said both women hung up their phones.

Maliki entered the room when he heard her hang up the phone. "So what did your Mother want?" "Ah, she was just calling to check up on me and told me to call them back in thirty minutes when I have decided where I am staying for the night. Something about wanting to make sure she cooks enough but not too much food for dinner. I was wondering if it would be alright if I could stay here tonight though." "Kagome, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. You are my charge after all. I think you should know Sesshoumaru is still in the gardens if you would like to go back to what you two were doing!" She noticed his smirk and figured he knew exactly what they were doing. "No, my Lord, I would however like to go somewhere to do my school work."

He called for a maid to show her to her room. When she walked in the first thing that she noticed were the midnight blue walls and the silver ceiling and wood work. The room took her breath away, from the canopy bed to the room's design. She went over to the desk that was placed just to the right of one of her windows that looked out over Sesshoumaru's gardens. With one last glance at him still meditating she began to do her school work; she figured that she would be done within the thirty minutes that she needed to wait to call her home. She pulled out her books and began her assignments. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear someone enter into the room and sit down on the love chair that was in front of the fireplace. She didn't realize until she felt the person's eyes on her.

Sensing her apprehension he said, "My Father said you needed to call your home soon with your decision to stay here for the night. Why did you not come back to the gardens when you finished your phone conversation earlier?" "Well, I had my school work that I had to complete and only thirty minutes before I would have to call my family back with my decision. I didn't think we could have gotten a whole lot done in that short time frame." she said blushing profusely. "I could have come up with something to last ONLY thirty minutes, but come and I will take you to my study to call your home." She noted the mischievous tone in his voice, the glint in his eyes, and the wicked smirk on his face and blushed more.

Kikyo was starting to wonder why her sister wasn't home, much less why her father didn't return with her. 'Maybe Naraku got her! No, then Father would be out there searching for her to no avail. I guess now is the time to make them get use to this being the family, a family without Death!' she giggled to herself. Just as she was walking by the phone it began to ring. "I'll get it!" she yelled. "Hello, Higurashi Shrine, Kikyo speaking." "Hey Kiki, it's me Kags. Can I speak to Mom or Sephiroth?" "Hold on and I will let you talk to dad. You know it won't kill you to call him dad you know. He did leave us only to help us. So where are you at, Mom is about to cook dinner." "I'm staying the night over at a friend's house so I need to let them know I won't be home tonight for dinner." "OK! Here's dad, love ya sis and see you at school tomorrow."

"Is that Kagome? Hey Sweetheart how are you doing? I am sorry about earlier and don't worry I am not mad with you." "Listen Sephiroth you may have everyone fooled and I may have been in a trance with my beast acting out but don't think for one minute I didn't know what was happening. I know what was said, felt, and done the only thing I regret is not being able to show the others. Just so you know I have decided to stay her for at least tonight. Tell my Mom and Grandfather I love them and will seem them later!" "Kags wait; is there nothing I can do to make you forgive me or even love me as your father? All I have done was for your own protection. Do you remember about two weeks ago when a half spider demon attacked you, it was me who rescued you. I had Hojo take you home. I did that because I love you and wish nothing bad to you; I only wish to protect you!"

There was silence on her end and right when he was about to ask if she was still there she replied, "We already knew that, we saw your memory of it last night, but guess what we also know that you would stop at nothing to make sure we don't awaken. _'Gome calm down, you are in no danger here. Trust me to protect you. Now please calm down and let her out to deal with this.'_ Maru we just want to protect but we will leave protection up to Mate for now." Sephiroth didn't know what was happening until he heard Sesshoumaru telling her beast to go back and release his daughter from her trance. He was thankful to the pup until he heard her beast call him her mate. "What do you mean by calling him your mate? All he is suppose to do is train and protect you. You are not ready to be mated, you are too young. Are you listening to me?" "Yes Sephiroth I hear you, now you listen to me. I love Maru and he loves me. Both of our beasts have already decided on each other. You know the shock you would feel when two beasts agree to one another; well that is what we feel. We will be mated and there isn't a damn thing you, or anyone else for that matter, can do about it." With that said she hung up the phone.

Sephiroth was angered by her words and fearful for Sesshoumaru's life. 'All I can do is hope that Maliki won't allow them to mate, at least for now.' _'Master what if they mate and she brings out his darker side again? What if that is what he beast is counting on, to be free one last time? We mustn't let her free. We know what needs to be done to keep all safe from her. We doubt that she was even the one we were meant to have.' _ 'I know what needs to be done but she is my daughter regardless, I can't just kill her and watch her get absorbed by my other daughter; just act like she never even existed. She is my pup more so than Kikyo, she is a full shadow dog demon and as so the rightful heir to my throne. No she must live, there has to be another cure out there that we haven't found yet.' _'Master we do nothing but waste time we don't have. We know on her day of birth she will be awakened. Maybe it is her mating that awakens her and not from an attack like we previously thought.' _He knew his beast was making more sense than he was. 'I will make sure she is here with us not with Sesshoumaru on that day. Maybe then we can start preventing her change.'


	9. Chapter 9

Kikyo arrived at school earlier than normal; she wanted to see who Kagome showed up with. When she got there she noticed that both Sango and Miroku were already there as well as the Inutaisho boys. She saw Sango and Miroku making out under a Weeping Cherry Tree, as she proceeded to her locker. "Hey Kikyo wait up!" came a male voice from behind. She spun around and saw Inuyasha, "Hey Inu what's up? Have you seen my sister I really need to talk to her?" "Yeah she is with Sesshoumaru, we have been asked by both our father and your's to protect you and your sister while at school. I told them I wanted to watch over you if that is okay with you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" "Thanks Inu that is very sweet, you know you are going to scare off any potential boyfriends that I might want, so I guess while you are protecting me you will just have to be my boyfriend as well! Do you think you can handle that?"

His mouth was hanging open; he didn't know what to make of this. 'Oh dear god YES!' "Sure I would love to be your boyfriend! So what do you want to do first?" he asked while trying to reign in his control. "Well why don't we seal it with a kiss and then go from there." Inuyasha's left hand went behind her neck, as his right hand rested on the small of her back to pull her to him as they kissed. Neither felt that "overwhelming" spark in the kiss, both over looked it in hopes for it to get better as time passes. Just then a hoard of students came into the school, so they decided to go to their classes. Inuyasha walked her to her class then ran to his so he wouldn't be late. In her class she noticed Naraku was there already, so she approached him. "Hey Naraku, did you get Kagome a gift yet? You know we won't be at school tomorrow. You might as well give it to her today." "Oh trust me I was going to catch up with her today so she could get her gift from me. It'll be to die for!" he laughed evilly. She just over looked it as it just being him.

All day long she had this feeling that Naraku was going to do something bad to Kagome. However, she couldn't bring herself to care, much less warn her sister. 'She deserves whatever happens to her.' When the final bell rung she high tailed it out the building where she found Naraku watching Kagome and Sesshoumaru and also found Inuyasha waiting to walk her home. "So how was you day today Kik?" he asked her as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "It was alright Inu, and yours? Oh yeah, don't forget we won't be here tomorrow with it being our birthday and all." "My day was good. Will it be alright if Sess, my father, and I come over tomorrow evening to help celebrate?" "I don't care but let's ask my Father first okay?"

When they arrived at the shrine Inu approached Sephiroth and Hokadashi, "Um excuse me Sir. I was wondering Lord Sephiroth if my brother, my father and I could attend your daughter's celebration tomorrow after school?" "Your family shall be allowed to attend, but tell no one else. Also, when you arrive home today could you please tell Kagome that she is to return home tonight. Tell her that her mother wishes it, for she would not return on my behalf I fear." "Yes sir I will tell Kagome that her mother wishes for her to return tonight. We shall see you this time tomorrow." On that note Inuyasha left to go home since Kikyo was once again practicing. 'I wonder what Kagome has against her father; he seems so nice and understanding. Well I will do as I have been asked, maybe father should bring her home, Sess might try to spend the night.' he thought as he remembered finding out that his brother had spent the night sleeping in her room the night before. 'Honestly I am surprised they didn't mate last night. I can still smell the fact that she is untouched. Father would have been very disappointed if they had, hell he will be angry if he found out that his son had scandalized Kagome's reputation in such a manner.'

When he arrived home he went straight to his Father's study, like normal. Maliki always joked that he could set his clock to Inuyasha; he always got up, went to school, and then comes home, all at the same time everyday but on the weekends he would go to the park or the library instead of school. Sensing Inuyasha's fast approach Maliki got up and walked to his study door. '1-2-3' he counted and then opened the door. Inuyasha stumbled a little because he was just about to stop and knock when suddenly the door swung open. "Father must you do things like that? I swear I can't tell if you are annoyed with my always coming here or if you find humor in my routine. However, Lord Sephiroth has invited us to his daughters' birth celebration. We are to arrive after school lets out tomorrow. Also he wishes for Kagome to return tonight. You should tell her that it is her mother's request for her to return." Inuyasha had told his father to tell her because he knew that he would be unable to lie to her, so leaving some information out when telling his Father would not exactly be a lie for him to tell.

Maliki knew that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in the gardens meditating since neither were able to do that the day before. 'I will wait until after they are done, then I shall inform my charge that she is to return home and I will drive her. I must make sure she gets home safe. I have a feeling of foreboding. I can only pray everything will work out okay.' _'Only we can protect family and charge from harm.' _agreed his beast. He remembered the last time he felt like this; it was when Inuyasha's mother had died. She had been pregnant with their second child when she left to go to the doctor's office for a routine check up when a drunk driver side swiped her on the driver's side. It still angered him to this day, some 12 years later, that no one has yet to be arrested. He summoned his head guard and told him to beef up the security for when he left to take Kagome home. "If I find my sons were in any danger while I was gone I will personally kill you very slowly." With that said the guard went to get his men ready and to wake the ones that had the evening off.

Sesshoumaru gently helped Kagome stand up right and together they walked from the White Willow Tree to the door; however, before they passed the Cherry Blossom Tree she turned to him and said, "Maru I want you to come to my birth celebration tomorrow at the shrine. I also need to talk to you about this dream, vision, I keep having. I have had this same dream for two nights now and just a few minutes ago, when we were meditating, I had it again. I keep seeing myself crouched down in a corner hiding, crying, and beaten. Just when I think all hope is lost, this beautiful Silver Dog Demon with a blue crescent moon on his brow shows up and rescues me. I can't tell who it is or what he is protecting me from but it is almost like a warning of things to come. I also recognize the blue crescent moon looks like your Father's, but I don't feel like it is him that protects me."

Sesshoumaru grew concerned now; for he had been having the same dream the only difference was that he didn't know who the girl was. "I'm not exactly sure what to make of it; maybe we should ask my Father. He will know what it means, go change and I will meet you at his study okay?" he asked as he caressed her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "Father I must talk to you. Gome and I have both been having visions of her being protected by me; only she doesn't know it is me. Also I bare the mark of the Lord of the Western Lands and I am in the true form of a silver dog. I have a foreboding feeling that something is going to happen, similar to the night Inuyasha's Mother died." 'I was afraid of this, his powers are progressing more and more very soon he will become Lord of the Western Lands.'

"Son I want you to know something. I think that the curse can be easily handled so neither of the girls will have to die. I believe their condition is similar to yours and Inuyasha's. I believe all they need is a strong enough mate to counteract their essence. Where Tenseiga controls your dark side, maybe together you will be able to keep love in Kagome's heart. Possibly Inuyasha and Tetsasaiga could counter Kikyo to keep her from being completely purified. I think we all know how annoying my pup can be, he could make a Saint think twice about doing no harm!" he said laughing at the image of a Saint running after Inuyasha threatening to hurt him. "Also I need you to stay here tonight while I take Kagome home, her mother wishes for her to return, also don't expect her to be at school tomorrow. We are to go over there after you and Inuyasha get out of school. She may be coming home with us as well, she is my charge and as such you are bound to protect her as well, as if I need to remind you."

Sesshoumaru saw his father's smile and smiled back. "I will protect her with my life, now do you have any idea what to make of the dream?" Just then Kagome joined them in the study. She sat beside Sesshoumaru, who was standing. "Well it sounds to be possibly a prediction of what is to come. At least we know we have time before we have to worry about it coming to past." "What makes you think that, my Lord?" "It is simple Kagome, my son didn't want to worry you apparently, but the two of you have been having the same vision. The dog form you saw with the blue crescent moon is that of the Lord of the Western Lands, only the true Lord will have the symbol and then in order to transform into that form he will have to wait until the first full moon.

"You mean that I am going to be coming into danger at some point in the future and there isn't anything I can do to change it?" she asked a little annoyed and feeling helpless. "I'm afraid so Kagome, unless you know who it is that threatens you, we won't be able to prevent it. Trust me, my son and I would do anything and everything to keep you safe from harm." Sesshoumaru started to rub small circles in her back to help comfort her. 'My son really has found his mate. I wonder if he even realizes that he is comforting her so. Though I must admit I couldn't have found a better mate even if I tried. I just hope that I am around long enough to see my grandpups!' he thought amusingly to himself. _'Son's pups will be very powerful. Would bring in new breed of pups.'_ his beast said. 'I agree, they will be a handful and unstoppable!' "Kagome dear come I must take you home, your Mother has asked for you."

Once they were in the car Kagome had asked Maliki to take the long way to get to her house. "I'm just not ready yet to see my sister or Sephiroth." When they were half way to her home he realized that they were being followed, so in a last ditch effort to try and loose the person he started driving away from her home. "Kagome I don't know who it is following us but I don't want them to know where you live." "I understand, it feels like Naraku but I can't be certain. Whoever it is they are masking their scent. It could be Onigumo, Naraku's father, who is a spider demon. He is the only being that I know of that can prevent me from talking telepathically with Kikyo." Before Maliki had time to think about what she had said the vehicle that was following them rammed into the back end. 'Oh no, this person is going to try to push us off the road.' _'Protect charge!'_ "Kagome I need you to get into the backseat now!"

She climbed into the backseat of his 2007 Shelby Mustang GT500. "Is there anything else that I can do to help you?" "No dear just stay low and keep to the seat as much as possible. I just wish that I had Sesshoumaru's car, it goes faster than this vehicle." he said in a joking manner trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly he heard another car coming towards them at the intersection they were approaching. 'Shit this is bad and I can't summon any of my guards or my boys. Who the hell are these people and what do they want with us?' "Kagome brace yourself!" he yelled right when both cars plowed into them, the second car hit the driver side door. The force of the second car jammed the driver's door shut while the force of the car behind forced them into a tree, which pushed the engine into the front seat's floor boards. Maliki roared in pain as the engine jammed into his legs pinning him. He passed out shortly there after. "Forgive me Kagome," he whispered before he was completely out.

Kagome was doing her best not to scream, she knew that if this was Naraku that he would take pleasure out of her pain. She started to get frantic when she heard Maliki asking for forgiveness before he passed out from pain. 'Oh god what do I do, I need to get to Maru. I need to get help for Maliki.' _'Master fear not for we knew we were to be taken this night and we will become awake. Please have faith in us to protect us. This vermin will not live past the full moon, this we promise and have foreseen.' _'Kags this is all I can do to let you know you will be safe. Though I can't stop them from taking you, I can prevent them from touching you in a harmful manner.' Maliki said to her telepathically.

She thanked him; she knew that what he was talking about doing was very energy draining. She decided to put all her faith and trust in her Lord and her beast. All of a sudden a can of knockout gas shot through the window and shortly after she too was consumed by the gas and passed out. "What do you think? Is she the one he wanted? For all of our sakes I hope she is because I for one don't care to piss off a Lord more than necessary." said the second car driver. "Well if we have done this correctly we will be pissing off two Lords. Good thing our Master gave us these concealment spells or we would be finding our graves very soon." said the mystery driver of the first car.

Sephiroth was starting to worry, they were already sitting down to dinner to eat and had yet to hear from Kagome, or Maliki for that matter. "I'm going on a walk; I'll be back in a little bit." Rei knew her mate was expecting someone, who she didn't know. All she knew was that Kagome had yet to call like she was supposed to. Sephiroth left the Shrine and started walking down the shrine steps to the road when he first caught the scent. 'They were almost here. What happened? Why did they leave? Wait a minute…what is that masked scent?' _'Daughter and friend were chased down, must find and destroy Death before they awaken her.'_ "No I will not destroy her but I will protect her.' With that thought he started to chase after the scents.

'SEPH!' screamed Rei mentally. His face paled of all colors as she told him. 'There was a phone call, some female has our daughter. They gave me a location in regards to Lord Maliki's wrecked vehicle; I have already called for an ambulance. You need to come home or they will kill her.' He quickly raced home to protect the rest of his family and to await any other news or phone calls they might receive. 'If only I knew who it was or why they did this. Why didn't either one reach out for help?'

Sesshoumaru was just sitting down to eat his dinner when Inuyasha dropped his glass on the floor while starring at him. "What is wrong with you now half breed?" "You…you just flashed…" "Spit it out Inuyasha!" said a really annoyed Sesshoumaru. He couldn't figure out this weird feeling he was having that something was wrong. Suddenly the phone rang. "Lord Sesshoumaru the phone is for you." said the maid very quietly. As he left the room Inuyasha whispered, "You just flashed the crest of the Lord on your forehead. Father, what has happened?" Just then he heard his brother howl and went running to him. Never has he seen his brother like this, not since his mother passed, he knew the news was bad. "What's wrong?" "It's Father, he was involved in an accident leaving Kagome's home. He isn't looking too good and he isn't healing for some reason. We need to go to the hospital now." "Should we get Kagome?" "NO! Let her day of birth go unscathed, we will see her tomorrow evening like planned." With that said they left to go to the hospital unaware of the call their father was trying to send telepathically to help her.

Kagome woke with a start. What she saw surprised her. She was in her room, lying on her bed. "Maliki" she said as she sat up in her bed to go and check on her Lord. That was when she noticed the difference, she was chained to her bed and there was a barrier around her room. She knew the barrier meant her no harm but it also wasn't made by her. 'Kags I'm not sure how long I will be able to keep this barrier up, but know that I will protect you so long as I draw breath.' "Maliki is that you? Where are you?" 'I am in the hospital but I am with you mentally and spiritually, you are my charge and I will protect you as long as I can. I am trying to get my boys to come and get you but I am too weak to get through to them.' Suddenly she noticed a shift in the barrier, it was disappearing. "No Maliki you will die if you keep this up. Please safe yourself and then you can come and get me yourself, I am not worth your life." 'I know I will die if I keep this up, be strong and don't cry for me. I will gladly die protecting you!'


	10. Chapter 10

When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made it to the hospital they were told of their father's condition. "Your father will not make it if he doesn't start healing himself. We don't know of him personally but rather through reputation, which is what has us all puzzled to his current condition. We can't figure out why he hasn't started healing; it is as if he either has a spell cast on him or he is spiritually else where. We heard that he was alone in the vehicle so we don't know what made him run off the road and into the tree the way he did. Is everything at home okay for him?" "My Father did not do this intentionally, if that is what you are trying to refer too Human." spat out Sesshoumaru. "My apologizes my Lord, but these are routine questions that I must ask. I mean no offense to you or your family. It's just that it is very rare to see a car accidentally run into a tree when it is neither involved in an accident with another car nor when we aren't currently with poor weather conditions."

Sesshoumaru was growing more and more angry by the minute, he knew he was loosing control and frankly he didn't give a damn. 'Something happened to Father and these ungrateful Humans act as though he did this intentionally.' _'Master as much as we would love to be free, think of Mate. Father told us only a strong demon who can wield his own battle within will be able to help Mate. We must think of her and calm ourself.'_ At the words of his beast he started to calm. He then noticed that at some point Inuyasha had stepped between him and the doctor; he was in a fighting stance. "Brother you need to remain calm, trust me I want to find out who did this as well but we won't do Father any good if we loose it now." responded Inuyasha as he noticed his brother's eyes returning to normal. He then turned to the doctor and asked, "Can you please take us to our father now?"

On the way the doctor had to explain the situation again, he didn't want the elder son to loose control completely this time. "I think you should know your father's condition from the point of the accident until now. Your father's legs were pinned under the engine of his car, and from what we do know about dog demons, we have no doubt that a demon as powerful as he is will be able to regenerate completely. We did everything in our power to avoid it but since he isn't healing himself we had no choice but to amputate both of his legs just above the knees. His left arm is also broken in several locations; we fear if he doesn't start to heal himself soon he might loose his arm as well." "Our Father will have no more need for you; we will be having him transferred as soon as possible to a more civilized hospital. This one apparently is more equipped to be a butchery rather than a place for healing." growled out Sesshoumaru at the thought of his Father having all his limbs amputated for pleasure.

'It just appeared again!' Inuyasha said to himself as he watched the crescent moon crest appear again on Sesshoumaru's brow. 'What if he doesn't survive this? Will I loose my brother to his darker side again? He was barely manageable when my mother died, I can only imagine what he will be like if Father dies as well, but maybe Kagome will be able to save him!' "I'm going to call Kagome and see if she wants to be here, you know she has become very close to Father in these past few days. I would hate for her to get mad at us for not telling her just because it is her birthday." "No I told you we will not ruin her day of celebration with this; she will understand and if she doesn't then I will just have to teach her too. Father will get over this quickly and he will be fine. He would not want us to disrupt her life and celebration for this minor set back." 'Father you have better make it through this. Why do I still feel as though something somewhere is still wrong; that someone is calling out for me because they are in danger? Father, why won't you please talk to me?' Sesshoumaru thought.

When they walked into his room they were completely shocked at what they saw laying on the bed. "I will get the transfer papers drawn up so you can go to the private demon hospital on the other side of town, I do believe that is the civilized hospital you were referring too." the doctor said as he left the brother in the room with their father. They quickly realized the current state their father was in, "He is spiritually somewhere else, though I wonder if it is by choice. Do you think it is a spell to keep him from healing himself? I can't think of anyone that he would be with because you did say that the officers stated that he appeared to be heading home and was alone, did you not?" "Yes Inu, they told me he was coming in the direction of home; no one else was in the car or found at the scene of the accident."

They both sat down and got comfortable when the doctor told them, "The earliest we will be able to transport the Lord won't be until morning. You two should go home and get some rest or we can bring in some blankets, just let us know." "We will be staying here the night, we need nothing from you Humans other than for you to leave us alone with our father." Once the doctor left Sesshoumaru then turned back to his brother, "Inu I am going to go and look at Father's car and the accident scene. I need to see if I can find out who did this and why they did this. When I find them I will make them pray they never even thought of hurting our father the way they did!" Inuyasha knew what his brother had stored in mind for them, hell he wanted to be there too just so he could get in on the "fun" his brother was going to be having. "I will stay with Father then, if you need me any just call me and I will be there. I know you will give them what they deserve; I only regret that I won't be able to partake in the festivities." he said while smirking at the images playing in his mind, of his brother torturing and killing them slowly. It was the least that they could do for their father.

At the Shrine; Sephiroth and Rei sat in the living room where Hokadashi tried to calm them down. Kikyo had since gone to her room to sleep after she told them that she was unable to reach Kagome. They were all a little concerned, especially since they hadn't received a ransom call yet. Hokadashi was the first to speak, "Should one of us call to check up on Lord Maliki's condition? He may be awake and might even know who has taken dear Kagome and why." "I'll call them in the morning as long as we haven't heard anything from the kidnappers by then. Rei and I already knew something was going to happen, Kagome's beast has been preparing for it, we just didn't know what was waiting in store for her. I do know that her beast will protect her; no harm will come to her once she is fully awakened. Hell I don't know why but I feel like she is being protected even now, nothing can harm her so long as this presence is with her!"

Rei sat there in total disbelief, "So help me God, Seph, if she is harmed in any way, shape, or form because you are going to wait until morning; I will break this bond of ours and hunt you down like a priestess is supposed to hunt down a demon. I may love you with all of my heart but Kagome means more to me than anything or anyone. You have better hope you are right about her situation." With that said she left the room and walked outside. "Rei, Rei, Rei…my how the years have been oh so kind to you! It's been what 12 years since you told me to get lost and threw me out of this particular Shrine. Well now I know why you wouldn't let me in your life then, your mate was still alive and your love very strong for one another. However, now I wonder what would you do to protect your daughter from my son and me? It seems as though the men of my family are doomed to fall head over heels for the Higurashi women!" "So, Onigumo I see you have learned how to sober up since I last saw you, only to turn you down flat! Wait…what do you mean, are you the one responsible for my daughter's kidnapping? What do you want with my daughter and me?"

Onigumo started laughing, "My Dear Sweet Rei, all I have ever wanted from you, is nothing more than just You! If I can't have you however, I am more than willing to just take the next best thing, Kagome! Even though my son is quiet smitten with her, she will be mine even if that means I would have to kill my own son. She will be fun to break over and over again just to mold her into my perfect mate each time. However since you are out here with me all alone I could just take you and leave your daughter in my son's hands, my son sure does know how to have so much fun with his toys! We could be one happy family once my son and I break you and your daughter." Hokadashi instantly threw a barrier up around his daughter as he saw Onigumo advancing towards her to abduct her. "You will do no such think, my daughter stays here and you will tell us what you want demands you have for us to meet so we can have my granddaughter returned before I simply purify your demon ass." When Onigumo suddenly felt Sephiroth approaching he decided to leave, but not before he warned them of what awaits Kagome and that they would never see their precious daughter/granddaughter ever again.

Rei was growing hysterical; she couldn't believe that this was happening to her daughter and her family. She remembered the last time she saw Onigumo, 12 years ago to be exact. He was drunk and had collapsed on the steps of the Shrine during a really bad thunderstorm. She had felt sorry for him and even brought him into the Shrine to sober up even though she didn't like him. She was just thankful that both of her daughters had decided to sleep over at their friend's houses, she didn't want them to be anywhere near him. She had known that Hokadashi and her could take care of him. So when he tried to hit and grope her; together they threw him out and back on the street. They had witnessed too late, that he had stolen a car and had taken off. The next day they were heart broken when they heard about a pregnant woman who had been killed in an accident by a hit and run driver. They went to the police precinct to let them know that it could have been Onigumo that had killed that woman, but they just dismissed the allegations for lack of evidence. Now here he is once again in her life, only now he has her daughter; she was enraged now and quickly loosing control of her powers.

"Daughter control yourself! We will get Kagome back, have faith that her beast will come out at the right time and protect her from any and all harm. If you don't calm down you will purify everything and everyone near you, including your Mate." "Father I can't calm down, he tried to have me all of those years ago and now here he is with his son holding my daughter against her will; both threatening to beat and rape her and more than likely kill her. How exactly am I supposed to calm myself when I can't even help my lil girl from the danger that she is in?" While she was ranting and her powers fluctuating he walked up behind his daughter and knocked her unconscious. Sephiroth growled at him for doing such an action to his Mate, but he knew deep down that her father would only do what he had to in order to protect everyone.

Kagome couldn't explain why she was feeling so tired. "Maliki why am I so tired all of a sudden, I feel as though I haven't slept in days." 'I don't know little one. Get some rest and I will protect you from all who wait outside the barrier. There should be help on the way soon, in the morning however. I heard Sess talking to Inu about going to look at the accident scene, he will be able to pick up on your scent and follow it here. You must rest for now, I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to keep this barrier up.' "Maliki how can I sleep when I know you are using entirely too much energy to protect me? You will die and it will be entirely my fault, you must stop I am begging you please! I don't care what they do to me as long as you live. Your boys need you, they have already lost too many people they love and care for. I am Death, I must die so everything can live, even my name states my demise so please forget me and save yourself, my Lord!"

Maliki knew that some of what she said was true, however he refused to allow her to just give up; especially when his son's heart was on the line. _'Master we must tell pups before we pass. We fear we are already beyond healing. In order to warn pups though we will have to drop the barrier, we are unsure if we will have the energy or strength to put it back up. We will just have to have faith that pups will get to our charge in time.' _'We will just have to try, I know that Sess will do whatever it takes to protect her from harm, I can only hope that neither pup will loose themselves to their darker side.' He focused back on Kagome and noticed that she was passed back out again. 'I wonder if her tiredness is because of her beast trying to break free from the concealment spell to protect her.'

Onigumo arrived home and walked straight to his study. "Hakudoushi, Byakuya, get in her now!" "You summoned my Lord?" they replied together with a slight bow. "Where have the two of you placed my son's new toy? I would love to see her, to see if she is as beautiful as her own mother!" "My Lord, there has been a slight problem. You see every since we brought her here there has been a barrier erected around her room. None have been able to enter much less come close to the room. Though we sense the barrier is wavering it is still very powerful, it almost seems as though that lord that was with her might be forsaking himself to protect her for what ever reason we don't know about." replied Hakudoushi. "Yes my Lord, it seems that Lord Maliki is the one providing the barrier, indeed forsaking his own life for her." stated Byakuya. "None the less take me to her room now. That old man won't be able to hold on for long. If I know him as well as I think I do; he is ready to rejoin his late dead wife and will probably even tell his pups where they can find young Lady Kagome. However, they will get here too late to save her from all I have planned to do to her. No mere human woman can possibly survive my treatment for too long; even if she does no one would want her, not even her precious Sesshoumaru." laughed Onigumo.

Maliki sensed that Sesshoumaru was getting ready to leave his side; he knew it was now or never. 'Forgive me Kagome but I must drop the barrier to warn you mate. I won't be able to protect you from what awaits outside of my barrier; I'm not even sure if I will be able to replace the barrier but I will try.' _'It's alright My Lord; we will awaken and protect your pup's mate. Though we sleep now, soon they will awaken that which they should not. Only our Mate can control us from here on out. Please warn Mate that we are with spiders.' _Maliki's soul shook with fear, he had never heard a more evil or primal voice or being in all his years of living. 'To think that is coming from my son's mate. She will be a force to be reckoned with that is for sure. I pity my son if he ever ends up in the path of her rage, though it is probably that fire which drew him to her!' he mused to himself.

Sesshoumaru sensed a shift in his father's aura as he was leaving the room and quickly rushed to his side once again, "Father who did this to you? What is going on?" "Hush my son…not exactly sure who has done this but you must help her. They have masked their scents very well and they lay in the northern part of this city." Maliki tried to get out more before he blacked out again but all he managed was, "Spiders…Kagome." 'What does he mean by spiders and Kagome? I know she hates spiders and wants nothing to do with them. I also know that Naraku is after her but he had already left her house when this happened. Could he possibly be sensing someone was after her right now? I have better go check out the car and the scene of the accident so I can track that filth; I don't want to miss my Love's celebration. Sephiroth will not let anything happen to her and I know he will contact me if something does happen.' he thought as he left his father and brother. He knew his father would be transported to the other hospital soon, so there was no need for him to stick around.

Around thirty minutes after Sesshoumaru left, Inuyasha was awakened by the nurses and doctors preparing his father for the transport. He knew that if his father was to survive this ordeal it would only happen at the other hospital. He told them that he was going to ride over with his father and they all agreed. 'Father you have to make it, I don't know what we will do without you. Why aren't you healing yourself?' 'Son I can't talk long, I'm protecting Kagome. She was taken by spider demons in the northern parts, though I don't know them something about their scent is familiar. You must warn your brother, I fear he was unable to understand what I was trying to tell him this morning. I am sorry I will not be there for you, but you must trust in your brother, his mate and your inner self to always be there to protect you. I love you son and I will always be watching you!'

'Sesshoumaru!' Inuyasha screamed out for his brother mentally. 'Sess come on reply I have news for you. Where are you?' 'I just got to the impound lot lil brother, what do you want?' 'It's Father, he is dying and he knows it. He said you need to get…' 'What the fuck…why do I smell Kagome's scent in the backseat of Father's car? Wait…what is that smell mixed with it?' 'Sess listen to me,' Inuyasha pleaded. 'Spider demons in the northern parts have taken Kagome, Father is using the last of his energy to protect her, but he won't last much longer. Even if he were to stop now I fear he is already too weak. You must get to Kagome soon, or lord only knows what those filthy vermin will do to her.'

Inuyasha grew worry when he didn't get a response from his brother. 'Oh dear god, please let him be alright. Why isn't he responding?' he thought to himself. He picked up his cell phone and called the impound lot. "Hello this is Inuyasha Inutaisho, is my brother, Sesshoumaru Inutaisho, still there? He was looking at our Father's car when he went quiet." "Yes sir, we have your brother right here. Apparently something was inside you father's car that knocked him out. We were just about to wake him up when you called." replied the police officer. 'Thank god, I don't think I could handle losing both my father and brother all in one day.' "Thank you please wake him so I can finish talking to him."

Sesshoumaru couldn't quiet place the scent that was heavily mixed with Kagome's in the backseat. Then he saw the shattered back window and it was already too late; he had already inhaled too deeply the knockout gas. At the same time the police officers were coming up with the release forms for him to sign, when they saw him just collapse to the ground. He thought he heard his brother say something to him but he couldn't hear it. All he heard was Kagome saying how much she loved him and that she would be his mate. Just before he came out of unconsciousness he had his vision again, only this time where Kagome crouched down now stood the Angel of Death over the bodies of her family, his family, and those of many spider demons. She had a twisted smirk on her face and an evil glimmer in her eyes as she looked at him. Suddenly he sat straight up and yelled, "I'm coming Kagome, just hold on Love, I'm coming" He knew he had to get to her in time, before he lost her completely. At hearing his brother, Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru knew about Kagome so he simply hung up the phone as Sesshoumaru flew out of the impound lot towards the scene of the accident.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome woke with a sudden jolt of pain to her sides. She noticed that she was no longer on her "bed" much less in her "room." She noticed that it was more of a masculine room and feared that she was to be raped and beaten soon. She got up and noticed that she was no longer wearing her clothes but rather a very revealing negligee. She quickly grabbed for the blankets and sheet from the bed and wrapped herself in them; that was when she heard him laugh. "My Dear, I have already seen all of your body, and what a tasty treat you will be. There is no need for you to be shy around me now. If it will help you; I will even let you undress me, just to be fair and all." said the mysterious man.

"Onigumo? What is the meaning of this? What have you done with my Lord Maliki?" "Your lord huh, well that will just have to change since he will be dead soon. Haven't you felt that his barrier is very weak, it only shields your body, it can no longer protect the whole room? I think within the next thirty minutes, an hour at most, he will be dead. Anyways, I decided since my son is at school I shall have a little fun. My God how alike you look, your resemblance to your mother is remarkable. You have the same fire in your soul as she does but you are still untouched, for now anyways. I'm not sure if I will be able to give you back over to my son, he does need a new mother and some siblings." "You stay away from me you filthy vermin. I swear I will rid this world of all spiders if you so must as lay one finger on me." she said with a horrified look on her face. _'Master we will make sure he pays. Trust us to protect until Mate arrives. We feel he is on his way.'_

Kikyo woke up and decided to go to school, she knew that her parents wouldn't want to celebrate; at least not until Kagome was back home. 'I wonder if I will run into Naraku.' With a smile on her face she left the Shrine and hurried to school. She had heard the conversation with her mother and Onigumo the night before and she knew who his son was. She and Kagome had seen him one time before; he was trying to pick both of them up when Naraku came over and started fighting with his father; something about leaving his toys alone. When she got to school the first person she saw was Naraku.

"Naraku wait up I want to talk to you!" He turned around to find none other than Kikyo there. "What are you doing here? I thought that you and your sister were staying home today to celebrate your birthday." "Well Naraku, how exactly am I to enjoy my birthday when both of my parents are frantically searching for my sister that you and your father have? I am not asking for her return, I am simply asking that you allow me to come with you when you decide to kill her. She has something that belongs to me!" He looked at her and smirked, "You my dear, would fit in perfectly with my family. Your mind is just as sick and twisted as mine." "Naraku you wouldn't be able to handle me, so don't even try!" she said laughing as she walked away from him.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the scene of the accident; he could still smell his father's blood. He was barely able to make out the scent of Kagome. "At least she was unhurt, I don't smell her blood anywhere around here." he said aloud with a sigh of relief. 'I recognize the scent of this concealment spell, it smells similar to the one that was used by the man that killed Inuyasha's mother.' he thought. He sniffed around and finally found Kagome's scent; though it was weak he could tell that it was her beast's doing. 'Her captors don't know of her secret, it will be the cause of their downfall. I only hope she leaves a few for me; if she awakens before I can get to her.' _'Master, Mate is no longer protected by father. We must rest somewhere safe while we undergo transformation. We will be stronger and more equip to smell Mate's scent; we do no good to her if we are in such pain while rescuing her.'_

Sephiroth was just starting to head out in search of Maliki's pups. He had called the hospital and heard that they had him transferred to another hospital and that the elder son left out before the transfer took place. As he approached the bottom of the steps he felt a very strong demonic aura, the most powerful he ever felt. He prepared himself for a possible battle but soon he realized that it was a familiar scent that meant him no harm. "Sesshoumaru is that you? Why have you come? What is going on?" "I need to rest for a short period of time, then I will continue tracking down my Mate." he growled out as he started to feel the pain from the change taking place. "My Father has passed on and now my body is changing. My brother will need someone with him; if you would do me this favor." At that time Sephiroth noticed the crescent moon appeared on him, as well as his other markings. He quickly rushed him to the Shrine and then sat out in search of Inuyasha.

The doctors and nurses had to sedate Inuyasha when his father died, they knew the dangers an angry half breed could cause. He had started throwing objects everywhere and wouldn't let anyone in the room to tend to the dead lord. When Dr. Jinenji noticed that his demonic blood was getting the better of him, he snuck up behind him and injected a mild sedative to render him unconscious. Sephiroth arrived shortly afterwards and took the unconscious pup back to the Shrine. "We can only hope that he calms and remains in control." Dr. Jinenji gave him a few pills that would keep Inuyasha calm, as an "in case of emergency" type solution. A blood thirty beast was the last thing anyone needed to have to deal with on top of everything else.

Rei and Hokadashi watched as Sesshoumaru went through his changes. The blue crescent moon formed on his brow as well as two magenta strips on each check with purple lines on the upper eye lids. He also had two magenta strips form on his hands/wrist under his little finger. They also noticed that his mokomoko finally formed around his right shoulder. They took note that according to the colors and the number of visible markings that he was the most powerful demon; more powerful than his own father, who only had one purple strip on each cheek with lavender lines on the upper eye lids. When he opened his eyes they noticed that Sesshoumaru's eyes took on a deeper amber color verses his father's bright gold.

Kagome noticed instantly that Maliki's barrier had disappeared, she knew that he was dead. 'I realize now that I must kill the life I have lived so far in order for you to be able to protect me. Know this though; I will only kill those who threaten me or my loved ones. I give myself to you to protect' She closed her eyes and began to meditate in order to allow her beast to have full control so the concealment spell could finally be removed. Onigumo quickly advanced on her when he felt the barrier disappear. He ripped off the blankets and the sheet she had wrapped around her and picked her up to place her on the bed. As soon as she was lying down though, she started chanting a spell in the mother tongue of a dog demon; he was oblivious to what was soon to occur.

He didn't know what was happening to her all he knew was that she had an even more powerful barrier around her now; her body was glowing in a silvery blue light. He saw her back arch up and saw that she was in pain, though no sound escaped her mouth he still couldn't help but to get aroused. There was nothing more erotic than a female in extreme pain. He started to undress himself when Kagura and Kanna both walked in. "Mi Lord, your son has just called with news of bringing Kikyo home with him at lunch time and that he wants you to leave Lady Kagome alone." Kagura said in distaste for both of her masters. Kanna stood there showing Onigumo that his son was already on the way home. Neither Kagura nor Kanna liked Onigumo much less Naraku but there was little they could do to them; the two demons held the demonesses' lives in the palm of their hands. They had already showed the demonesses what would happen to them should they ever retaliate again.

Kanna had known what was going on with Kagome and had told Kagura, "Only the Angel of Death can help us regain our freedom. We must wait until Kagome reveals the Angel before we can even think about rescuing her from the life we have had to live. She is destined to do many wonderful things." Kagura was a little reluctant to believe that a father would place such a concealment spell like that on their own pup. 'To think a father would so willingly endanger their pup in such a way is unthinkable. How is she supposed to know how to protect herself?' Kagura thought to herself. Both demonesses knew they had to get Onigumo out of the room long enough to talk to the Angel and let her know they were there to help her.

Onigumo rose to greet his son at the main hall, but before he left he turned to the demonesses and said, "I want her prepared and ready for me when I return, or you know what will await you this evening." Kagura flinched at the thought of what he not only had planned for them but what she knew was planned for Kagome as well. "We will do as you wish, Mi Lord! She will be more then ready for you once you have returned." Kanna replied with a small smirk. As soon as he left Kagura locked the door and the two of them proceeded to find some more appropriate clothing. "Kanna can you show me where Sesshoumaru is; I may be able to send her scent on the wind to him to help him locate this place. I have to make sure that neither Naraku nor Onigumo can smell it though; hopefully he is located in a different direction." With that request Kanna showed Kagura where Sesshoumaru was at and they both realized that he desperately needed their help.

Kikyo and Naraku left together at lunchtime and started walking towards his house. He had the other mirror so he knew what his father was about to do, and he wasn't happy. 'I'll be damned if I am going to let my father have Kagome first. He can do whatever he wants with Kikyo but Kagome is mine damnit.' he thought to himself. "Kikyo we have to hurry I don't want Sesshoumaru to catch our scent." With that said the two 17 year olds started to run the last few blocks. Once they arrived at the house they found a half naked, very attractive, spider demon, waiting to greet them, standing in the front door way. Kikyo finally noticed the similarities; since neither were very powerful they only had the lines on their upper eye lids. Onigumo's were a dark blue while Naraku's were a light blue, which only signified that he was weaker than his father. They both had the same reddish-brown eyes and long wavy black hair.

"Son what are you doing home now? Why have you brought me such a delicious treat when I already have one upstairs in my chambers?" Onigumo said while licking his lips and looking at Kikyo; who only blushed more at the compliment. "Father you can't have Kagome, she is mine you can however do what you wish with Kikyo, I care not what happens to her anymore." Kikyo suddenly realized the danger that she not only put herself in but that which her sister was in as well. "Excuse me Sir Onigumo; I came here only to retrieve that which my sister has that belongs to me. Nothing else and nothing more, now if you two would be so kind as to tell me where she is so I may retrieve my property, I would be very appreciative."

Both, father and son; started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my Dear Sweet Kikyo, everything that Kagome has now belongs to my son and me. Only I can tell you what you may or may not have. Now what is this property that she has that you spoke of earlier?" she didn't want to tell him, "It is more of a personal matter that should not be talked about in such an open and non secure place such as this. Now where is my sister?" When both men started to advance on her she erected a barrier around herself, it consisted of pure purifying energy. "You will not touch me unless I want you too. Now tell me where my sister is demon!" Suddenly Hakudoushi and Byakuya rushed in, "My Lord we have unexpected visitors."

Before Sephiroth could get back to the Shrine with Inuyasha, he woke up and rendered Sephiroth unconscious. His beast's blood pumped heavily through his veins when he caught the scent of Kikyo with Naraku. He remembered his father's words, about the spider demons holding Kagome; he assumed they were kidnapping Kikyo now as well. He was slowly going mad and followed the scent to the spider demon's house. He sat in a tree once he arrived there and waited for the right moment to attack. Though he was in his blood thirsty demonic state he was well in control this time. He watched as Kikyo placed her barrier around her and demanded to see her sister. What he didn't like though was the fact that it looked like she had gone on her own free will, for she had just entered the house when they gestured for her to do so.

A few moments after Sesshoumaru came out of his transformation he left to start tracking down Kagome's scent again. He soon found out that her kidnappers had basically run all over town with her to throw off anyone strong enough to be able to track her scent. 'This is taking too long. If only Father had just told me a name to go off of I would be able to find her.' _'Master, Father did tell us, he said she was with spiders towards the north. We need to travel north and to any and all spider demon's dwellings. We can kill all spiders if necessary until we find Mate!'_ smiled his beast at the thought of a blood bath. At that moment he caught Kagome's scent in the wind, it was stronger than before so he proceeded to fly towards it. He knew someone was helping him, he could only hope it was a friend not a foe. He did not have time for a trap. He knew he had to get there fast; for he could smell her transformation already starting.

When Sephiroth came too he realized Inuyasha had knocked him out and placed him at the foot of the Shrine's steps. Rei had come outside to see what was happening. When she saw him lying there, she thought the worse until she saw him moving. As she approached him she let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly out of nowhere a feather materialized and transformed into a note. Rei picked it up, _"Both of your daughters are safe here. They Angel is the savior we have been waiting for. Soon her mate will be fully transformed and only then will they be able to leave here to return home. If you come here it will only result in your deaths. Have faith in your daughters and their mates for their safe return."_ She dropped the note and watched it burst into flames as it floated to the ground.

He was reluctant to trust whoever wrote and sent the message but he knew that Sesshoumaru would do anything for Kagome. "We can only hope that Sesshoumaru knows the full ability of his powers when the time comes. Hopefully he will be able to prevent the Angel of Death from going out of control." he said. Rei just looked at him, "Why do you fear her true form? Why can't you have enough faith in her to be able to control herself? Death doesn't always mean the end of life you know." Together the two lovers walked up the Shrine's steps. Suddenly they felt the strong surge of power, signifying that both Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's beast were preparing for battle. 'At last her concealment spell is removed' Rei thought to herself with a smile of hope on her lips.

Sesshoumaru arrived at Onigumo's house only to find Inuyasha in his blood beast state. He noticed that his brother was in control so he didn't bother trying to get him to change back. They both knew that their presence had already been felt, so the element of surprise was out of the question. 'How do you want to go about this Inu?' he asked his brother mentally. 'We should do this very long and painfully, for Father.' He no longer cared who got hurt in the process. Inuyasha felt betrayed by finding Kikyo was there willingly. 'Sess you should know Kagome is with two demonesses, who I believe are protecting her, and Kikyo came here on her own free will.' he stated as they watched their enemy approach them.

Kagome awoke only to find two demonesses, in the room, surrounding her. One woman was holding clothing while the other was holding a mirror. The mirror showed an image of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in a tree just outside the house. She relaxed when she saw her Mate's face. "Maru, you came for me! I knew you would come and find me!" Kagura spoke up, "Angel we are here to help assist you in any way that we can. Just tell us what you need and we will provide it for you. Here are some clothes for you to wear." "I am Kanna, a void demon, and this is Kagura, a wind sorceress. We have been held as prisoners here. Only you can help free us and we will help you as well." Kanna stated as Kagura helped her get dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

Onigumo came barging in through the door way after he kicked the door down. He noticed that Kagome was dressed now as well and looked at Kagura and Kanna. "Why was the door locked? Those are not the clothing you two were supposed to dress my Pet in! Wait a minute…you are a demon. How is this possible, you should at least be a half demon, your mother is human after all. Oh, Pet, you don't know how excited I am right now by just imaging all the different things that I can do to you. I will break you and remold you into the finest, most obedient demoness this world has ever known. Once I am done with you; no one, not even Lord Sesshoumaru, will want to touch you much less look at you. After all I am sure he will kill you now anyways, you are the reason for his father's death."

Kagome continued to look to the floor while he talked and walked closer to her. When he was suddenly at arms length she shot her right hand around his neck and lifted him in the air. "I may be the reason you attacked Lord Maliki but you are the reason he is now dead, are you prepared to join him in death?" With that said Onigumo was able to fully take in her new appearance. She had grown a few inches to stand at 5'9" and her straight black hair fell to mid calf. Her eyes had taken on more of a silver look while there still remained speckles of brown in them. Unlike her father though, she had a mokomoko that was the purest of all blacks. On her wrist and ankles she had two maroon strips each, she had pointed ears like most dog demons and on her face she bore two more maroon strips on each cheek with red lines on her upper eye lid. On her forehead, were a star should have been to resemble her family's crest, bore the sign of the planet Pluto; which is often associated with the dead.

"What type of demon are you Pet?" he choked out between gasps of air. She smirked and replied, "We are no demon, rather an Angel! We have the bloodlines of a shadow dog demon, we are heir to the Eastern Lands, but unlike my sister we are the purest of all beings. We are that which everyone fears, yet shouldn't. Were my sister is the Goddess of Life; we are the Angel of Death! Are you prepared to fully see my wrath in all its glory?" When she finished she looked to Kagura and Kanna and said, "Leave now, nothing will happen to you unless you remain. We are prepared to meet our destiny head on; we no longer fear our path!" The two demonesses left very reluctantly but they knew she had to persevere.

Upon entering the main hall Kanna stopped Kagura, "The Goddess is trapped in her own trap. We must help her or the Angel will fall." Kagura was confused, she had always thought that the Goddess was too consumed by power and control; never had she thought of the Goddess as being the puppet being controlled. Together the two demonesses went in search of the Goddess of Life. Kagura saw through Kanna's mirror that she was being chained up in Naraku's personal torture room. She knew all too well what awaited the young Goddess, "We have to hurry before it is too late. She will break soon and all will be doomed." Kagura stated as they ran quicker.

Kikyo couldn't believe how her day was turning out. 'How did my day go from trying to get to my sister to either rescue her or absorb her, if she had died, to becoming Naraku's new play toy? Since when did he have time to render me unconscious long enough to chain me up?' she thought as Naraku slapped her face and punched her abdomen yet again. With a pained smirk she spat out, "Is that the best you got? You hit more like a girl than my own Mother does! Ha-ha, am I actually supposed to be scared of you? Give me the best you can dish out already; stop tickling my senses!" "Bitch you would do well to not challenge me. What do you think; that Inuyasha or his brother will come and rescue you if you prolong this any longer? Don't make me laugh, their father is now dead because of Kagome and now they say you come inside here on your own free will. They will kill you, not save you my dear."

She knew what he said was probably correct but she figured that her sister would not allow them to harm her; even though she would not have thought twice about watching Kagome die just so she could absorb her and become whole. Kagome wasn't like her though, she wouldn't allow her to die when Kagome could do something to prevent it; this much she did know. "Bring on your worse, you can't harm me you pathetic excuse of a half breed!" Suddenly she was engulfed in a bright pink aura as she said, "I give myself Goddess, and purify all that needs to be so we can be one finally!" _'Yes Mistress, we shall be one finally. This filth will know what it is that he has awakened once and for all. No one else will fight to protect you but me.' _"No Goddess others still fight for her!" Kikyo looked up to see who had spoken but she didn't recognize the demonesses that stood before her.

Kanna walked into the room completely after hearing what the Goddess from within Kikyo said. "Others still fight for the Angel and the Goddess; you only need but to ask. When given a reason all will be forgiven. Trust in your powers to keep you safe from all harm." "Kanna what are you and Kagura doing here? Why aren't you with Kagome keeping her away from my father, he can take her once I'm done with her not before?" The two demonesses just looked at him as if he were nothing of importance. "We answer to the Angel now; you can't do anything to us anymore." replied Kagura as she walked from behind Kanna; prepared to fight Naraku in order to protect Kikyo and Kagome.

Outside in the courtyards Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting with a few of Onigumo's and Naraku's henchmen: Byakuya, Hakudoushi, Moryomaru, Goshinki, Muso, Kageroumaru, and Juuroumaru. Though they were highly out numbered neither brother felt defeated, rather they felt encouraged to keep fighting. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome's beast had been fully awakened but he hadn't been able to sense her since he felt a male presence enter her room. He knew he had to get to her and fast. "I don't have time to waste on you filthy vermin." he stated as he killed Goshinki and proceeded on to Muso. He looked over to Inuyasha and noticed that he was fighting Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru, 'So lil brother you have grown stronger indeed. To think, all you needed was someone to protect for you to become a great fighter.'

Inuyasha did not know where this extra energy or fighting skills were coming from; all he could assume was that it was from him being in his demonic blood beast state. He knew he had been relieved when Sesshoumaru told him, _"Inuyasha it is my understanding that Kikyo is here for Kagome, whether to save her or absorb her is another story. She is merely playing Naraku; she had nothing to do with what happened to Father." _It was then that they saw the six demons, with the seventh wrapped around the neck and shoulder of one. Inuyasha could tell that they were all pretty powerful, but he knew he would defeat any that stood against him. It was at that time that Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru approached him. Flexing his claws he said, "Shall we get this party started Ladies?"

Juuroumaru looked a lot like Sesshoumaru only he was a few inches shorter with no markings and he doesn't speak. Kageroumaru looked to be a mix of a praying mantis and a snake demon, but Inuyasha opted for it just being of the parasitic genes. He was quick to learn of their abilities as well; where Juuroumaru's specialty lied in stealth, Kageroumaru's specialty lied in speed. 'This is going to take a while if they are going to attack me together all the time.' he thought as they proceeded to battle to the death. He looked over a few times to see Sesshoumaru had defeated an ogre named Goshinki and was now fighting a demon that seemed to be able to regenerate no matter what you did. He knew his brother would succeed; he had to get to his mate, who was in serious danger inside the house.

Once Inuyasha was able to defeat Kageroumaru, he found it a lot easier to kill off Juuroumaru. When he went for the final death blow of Juuroumaru he looked up to see Sesshoumaru ripping out the heart of Muso and dissolving it with his poison claws. Sesshoumaru smirked evilly as he watched Muso suddenly drop lifelessly to the ground once his heart was quickly dissolved. With a flick of his wrist he dropped more poison on the body to make it dissolve as well as flicking off the entrails that clung to his claws. Inuyasha soon bounded to his side as their next opponents approached. They looked to be brothers, possibly twins, though one was trapped in a child like state or appearance while the other looked to be an adult. "My name is Hakudoushi and this is my twin brother Moryomaru, we won't be so easy to defeat."

Sesshoumaru soon realized that the child was one of the demons he smelled around his father's accident. "Hakudoushi you were one of the demons that ran my father off the road, were you not?" "If you mean that pathetic excuse for a dog demon lord, than the answer is yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Hakudoushi stated rather sarcastically. "Just so you know; my brother here was the police officer that wrote the report up as being a suicide. It should make for an interesting story with the news, don't you think?" "The twerp is mine!" growled out Inuyasha as his eyes glowed even redder. Sesshoumaru smirk, 'So my plan did work. The only way my brother can possibly defeat either one of these demons is to make him even angrier; almost to the point of loosing control.' He then turned to the taller, quieter demon and smirked more, "So you were the idiot that forgot to cover up the evidence. You should know that your incompetence has made the police believe it was foul play and that you were a dirty cop that had something to do with this. They have decided to reopen the file and ruled it homicide."

Both Hakudoushi and Moryomaru knew that even if they did survive the fight they would be in trouble with the law. Either way it wasn't looking too good for them. They knew that if they did survive this they would either have to leave the country immediately or they would have to get a concealment spell cast so they could avoid the law. This made Hakudoushi even madder now. Foolishly he charged Inuyasha full on without noticing that he was running right into Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha had just finished embedding his claws into his wound on his left ribs and yelled out, "Blades of Blood!" He watched as blade after blade embedded into Hakudoushi. He smirked as he saw the twerp stubble back on his feet. "Are you ready for some more or do you need to go find your Mommy?"

Moryomaru wanted to help his brother; he knew that Inuyasha would kill him and that he was just playing with him right now; like a cat does with a mouse before it goes for the kill. However, Moryomaru had bigger issues to deal with, in front of him stood the most powerful demon of all beings and here he was standing between that demon and its mate. He didn't want to fight the demon lord; it wasn't his fight to fight, but he knew he had no other choice. Suddenly Sesshoumaru with a look of understanding vanished just to appear behind him and rendered him unconscious while saying, "I'll permit you to live for now. I know you are a servant to Onigumo but you will still have to answer the law for your part in all of this." Sesshoumaru then looked to the last demon, "Shall we get this over with I have more important things waiting from me right now."

Byakuya approached the cocky Lord and said, "I'm Byakuya; I took great pleasure in helping Hakudoushi in running your father off the road. You should know I am the most powerful demon here." "Good that just means that once I defeat and kill you, every other demon that stands in my way will die with little to no effort on my part!" smirked Sesshoumaru as he unleashed his poisonous whips on the unsuspecting demon. He knew that this demon was an illusionist and that he needed to kill him rather quickly; before he would have time to conjure up an illusion. He watched as Byakuya unleashed pieces of origami and threw them at him. They were dodged with little to no effort put forth by Sesshoumaru. "You will not be able to kill me with your origami attacks or with your illusions that you are trying to conjure; you won't live long enough to unleash it."

Once that was said Byakuya realized that he had somehow managed to get thrown in front of Hakudoushi, who was going for the kill on Inuyasha right at that moment. Hakudoushi realized too late that Byakuya was there. "You made me kill my friend; you will die for that you pest." Again, so enraged, Hakudoushi charged straight to Sesshoumaru without paying attention to his surrounds or to his opponent. He simply stepped to the side and whipped out his poisonous whips, which encircled around the younger demon's throat. "My poisons are slowly seeping into your skin and soon your skin, muscles, and other organs in your throat will disintegrate causing your head to simply fall off, that is how you will die; if not from suffocation first. However, I can kill you quicker if you just tell me where my Mate can be found."

Hakudoushi refused to betray his Master and Lord, so Sesshoumaru seeped more poison into his whips and together him and Inuyasha walked away while hearing Hakudoushi scream and yell in pain as the fate he chose came to past. 'Huh I guess that little demon was stronger than I thought, he actually lasted until his head fell off; I'm impressed!' mused Sesshoumaru to himself. There attention was quickly diverted to a room in the back of the house were they heard a female scream. Not knowing who it was both brothers ran to the aid of the female. Upon entering the room they found Kikyo on the ground half naked, beaten, and in her full Goddess form. She had the mark of a true and powerful Priestess on her brow; the four pointed star that was hollow in the middle.

Sesshoumaru remembered the last Priestess to live that had that mark was none other than that of Midoriko herself. "So I see you have awakened Goddess, I will assist you but you must know I will not allow you to have my mate in any way!" It was at that time that the brothers saw Naraku torturing two demonesses. "Sess those are the two I sensed helping Kagome before the barrier was erected again. If they are here then that means that she is all alone with Onigumo. We need to hurry up and find her; we both know that Onigumo is worse than his own son especially when it comes to how they treat females at least." He had to agree with his younger brother and together they approached Naraku and the two barely conscious demonesses. Naraku stood and faced off with Sesshoumaru while Inuyasha freed the demonesses from their chains.

Hokadashi tried his best to ease the mind of his daughter and son-in-law. They all could feel that both girls had fully awakened and were currently both in battle. They could only hope that they were both okay and neither one fighting the other. Sephiroth was especially beside himself because he didn't think that Kagome would be able to defend herself, she hadn't had enough training to know what her powers were. She would only be able to rely on her instincts and her beast to protect her; he could only hope they would be enough until Sesshoumaru got to her side. With Sesshoumaru, she wouldn't have to fight; taking that what Rei and Hokadashi told him about his marking and from the aura that he felt coming from Sesshoumaru, he was definitely the strongest of all demons.

"This is my entire fault." Sephiroth said as he got up once more to start pacing. "What do you mean, Love? You had nothing to do with our daughters getting abducted." Rei said as she too got up to comfort her mate. She couldn't understand why he was feeling so guilty all of a sudden. "It is my fault, if I hadn't told Inuyasha to tell Kagome to come home as a request from you; she and Maliki would be over here with his pups and together we would all be celebrating the girls' birthday. But no, I had to have her come home and now both of my girls are being held hostage and my best friend and fellow lord is dead because of me. How am I to face his pups much less my own after this is over?" Rei was at a loss of words, she knew that he wouldn't have been able to foresee this so she just told him to hush as she hugged him.

AN

Sorry for the delay but I think 3 chapters in one day is a good enough gift to you all for taking so long!!! Enjoy, read, and feel free to review. Let me know what you think either good or bad I care not, I just like to receive input and help me with deciding where the story is headed next. Thanks too all how have given me reviews I really appreciate it!!! Until next time, have a good time and I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have in writing it.


	13. Chapter 13

Rei went up to her mate and said, "I understand why you wanted her home last night, and I admit I wanted her home as well. There is no way that you could have known that this was going to happen, and even if you did know I know you well enough to be able to say that you wouldn't have let this happened. As for Kikyo, I am just as much to blame as you; we were both so worried about Kagome that we neglected to pay attention to her this morning. So you see if you are going to blame yourself than you have to blame me as well." Sephiroth hung his head in defeat; he knew that his mate would not allow him to continue blaming himself when it was clearly destined to be.

Hokadashi exited the room; he knew that the two lovers needed to be alone. He walked out to the God Tree and knelt down to begin his evening prayers. "Priestess, you once bestowed great power to this family, now I must beseech you to once again look after your old relatives. I do not know how to tell my kin that their daughters are as they should be. I know of the struggle and hardship you went through as the Great Priestess of Life and Death. I have read most of your scrolls; where you wished that no other relative in our lines would have that type of burden, however, there are two now each with only half of the burden, a burden none the less. I beseech you Priestess please guide my granddaughters through this hardship and back into the arms of their family, don't let them share the same fate you did, Midoriko.

He remembered that back during the days when Midoriko was alive the people always referred to her as a Moon Goddess. When she died they had buried her remains under a Weeping Willow Tree at a nearby stream; which still runs through their lands. It's been said that when a body is buried beneath a willow tree, that the tree would absorb the soul of the deceased and retain their essence. Since then, the Moon Goddess has always been referred to as the one who governs over all willow trees. He had always viewed Midoriko as a guardian angel for his family; he also knew that he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

He got up to return to the house when he thought he had heard something in the wind; stilling himself he listened for the noise again. "Hokadashi…Hokadashi" a feminine voice called his name over and over again so he could follow it to the source. When he got there he immediately realized that it was the Weeping Willow Tree that his ancestor had been buried beneath. "Midoriko what is it that you want from me? Why have you decided to finally speak to us?" _"I know of what is currently happening to the children of the future. They each long to be accepted for who and what they are. If ever they become whole the end will be soon to follow. They must conquer their own battles within before any will be able to help. It is a long journey that awaits them, but a journey they must make none the less. If they act strongly, with a heart that bears no selfish desire or anger, their actions create far more powerful affects that will eventually return to support them."_

With the words still echoing through his head he walked back to the shrine. When he arrived Rei and Sephiroth both rushed to his side, "Father you had us so worried, you have been gone for hours. We didn't know where you were or what you were doing; even Sephiroth couldn't sense you. Where were you at anyways?" "I was just out on a walk praying and meditating that's all sweetie; nothing for you to worry about." Though he was doing his best, Rei wasn't fooled for one minute. She knew he had come from the old willow tree that was said to hold the Great Priestess Midoriko's body and essence; what she didn't know was why he was lying about it or even why he was there for such a long time.

At this same time, Kagome was growing tired; she didn't know how much longer she would be able to fight Onigumo off. 'I used too much energy during my transformation. If Maru doesn't get here soon, I'm not sure if I will survive.' _'We could always unleash my ultimate attack Master! That will assure us to be victorious.' _'No, I cannot and will not. I can't risk going out of control and killing everyone I hold dear to my heart. If I die then I just die; it was apparently my time to go. Maru will find another and move on from there, if I do die.' She wasn't even sure if he would still want her, after all it was because of Naraku wanting her that got Maliki killed.

Onigumo saw that she was struggling to keep up the façade of being fully energized and ready to continue the battle. He knew she was growing weaker. "If you keep this up Pet you will surely use up all of your life's energy. You would take away all of my fun, of beating you to death, surely you don't want to do that now do you?" "I would rather burn in the pits of hell for all eternity than to allow you to lay one finger on me. You know nothing about us or the things we can do to you!" Kagome said as her voice began to drop into a more deadly tone and her eyes glowed a brilliant silver in color; her beast was finally come out.

He didn't know what to expect next, he could tell that she was loosing control of her inner beast; however, he wasn't use to the fact that her eyes weren't red. 'All demons when they loose control have their eyes turn red, but her eyes are silver; almost blindingly. She truly will be a good mate to have around; I will have very powerful offspring with her, rather than that pathetic excuse Naraku.' "Come Pet calm yourself! I grow weary of all of this fighting; all you are doing is making me more aroused. Now be a good Bitch, and just submit to me, your superior and new mate!" "We have Mate already, you aren't said Mate! You are nothing compared to our Mate. We are more than glad however to relieve you of said problem between your legs, if you like!" her beast purred out as she smirked and flexed her claws while getting ready to pounce at a moments notice.

He knew he would not like what she had planned, no male being would. He quickly erected a barrier around himself and watched as she tried to figure out a way to bring the barrier down. She pace back and forth, in front of him, like a wild dog about to take down its prey. "You mustn't excite yourself nor over do it Pet; that is my job. Once you have had me there will be no other that will be able to fulfill your desires quiet like me. All you have to do is admit to yourself that you would rather have me over that Pup of a Lord; I am clearly the better choice for you!" With that said he released a powerful toxic cloud at her, rendering her paralyzed; for the time being.

She growled, snapped, and cursed Onigumo under her breath while he walked towards her. She knew that this was to be the end if she couldn't get her blood to neutralize the toxins. Suddenly she was hoisted up in the air and over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. "Oh Pet! Do you know how yummy you smell down here?" he asked as he placed his hand between her legs. Furious and annoyed that she was helpless and couldn't stop him she concentrated on her legs and envisioned kicking his ass; suddenly she was reunited with the floor and a hard slap to the face. "You Bitch, how the hell did you manage to break the spell of my Miasma?" She was confused and looked up to see that he had a red mark on his ribs where her knees were just at. 'Did I actually kick him?' she thought as she smirked to herself.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were finally done reviving the two demonesses. Kikyo then decided that she was going to heal their wounds, while Inuyasha ran off to help Sesshoumaru defeat Naraku. "Goddess, why are you not fighting? Only with you can that bastard, Naraku, finally fall once and for all!" Kagura said as she was the first to wake up. "What do you mean? I am not as powerful as Sesshoumaru or even Inuyasha for that matter. What makes you think that I hold the key to Naraku's downfall?" Kanna woke at this moment, "You are the Goddess of Life, that makes you the only one that can decide if a being lives or not. Naraku is a half breed that has managed to rip out his heart and place it elsewhere, a place no one knows of. This prevents him from ever being killed by any attack. Only you can replace his heart to its rightful home, even without knowing where it is now."

Kikyo wasn't exactly sure what that meant; who could live without their heart being within them after all. "Who exactly are you two anyways? I know your names are Kanna and Kagura but why should I trust you?" she said as she stared both demoness in the eyes. "It is simple, we have chosen to be the faithful servants to the Angel of Death, and therefore since you are her sister, Goddess, we must protect you as well. As for who we are; I am Kanna, a void demon as Kagura here is a wind sorceress. You must relieve Lord Sesshoumaru and battle Naraku yourself, only then will your true powers awaken. Lord Sesshoumaru will be needed soon for a test of love or duty. All of his strength will be required; for tomorrow night the Full Moon will rise and a true Lord must be born.

Though she was unsure about what Kanna had said, a part of her felt that she spoke only the truth. Together the three of them got up and ran to the battle between the Inutaisho brothers and Naraku. Once they arrived Kikyo saw that Naraku was in the process of trying to absorb both brothers. She quickly flared her powers and formed a bow and arrow, to her surprise. Unleashing the arrow towards Naraku, she quickly saw both brothers be released from their prisons. "Naraku your battle is with me now! Did you honestly think that I would allow these two the pleasure of killing you after what you did to us?" she yelled as the Goddess took control, while placing protective barriers around the other four in the room.

Sesshoumaru was annoyed that she just came in and took control of the situation. He knew that she should save his energy for Onigumo but he needed to beat the shit of someone; and who better than the one who ordered the attack on his father in the first place. Naraku had told Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru that he was the one that ordered Byakuya and Hakudoushi to attack Maliki. He had wanted to get them in such a rage that they wouldn't notice, until it was too late, that he was trying to absorb them; which he almost had when Kikyo came in. Sesshoumaru looked to his brother and saw that his beast was trying to fight for control. "Little brother what had your beast all riled up?" "Must fight bastard…must protect that which is mine. Must keep mine from harm's way; my one and only mate!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, 'So it seems that even my brother has been taken in by the Higurashi twins!' He then moved to try to comfort and calm his brother, but he didn't know if he would be able to with the different barriers in place around each one. Though, as soon as the two barriers connected they merged into one big barrier. He knew at that moment that Kikyo was just as strong as Inuyasha, if not stronger. 'I must get Kikyo to release these barriers so I can go and search for Kagome and so Inuyasha can help her if she needs it.' "Kikyo, please release this barrier, your sister is still in need of my help. I must get to her before it is too late; I know you don't want her to die. Allow Inuyasha to fight by your side and you will surely not fail with your victory today."

She remembered what Kanna had told her, 'So she was right; the minute I replaced Sesshoumaru in this battle the Goddess awakened, hmm I wonder if I am to allow Inuyasha to fight with us. I don't think it could hurt anything.' "You can go and help my sister but just know this she must finish her own battle as must I. Inuyasha, if you wish to stay here then so be it, but know this; I will not hesitate in killing you if you get in my way. This is my battle to fight, but I would appreciate any help you might be able to give me if I need it." With that said she released the barriers. Inuyasha moved to her side while Kanna, Kagura, and Sesshoumaru left in search of Kagome and Onigumo; they knew they needed to get there soon.

Onigumo felt the sudden surge of demonic aura coming towards him and Kagome. He decided now would be the perfect time to unleash his secret attack. Kagome noticed a change in him and noted that he was chanting a spell; she took that time to try to concentrate but soon found his arm wrapped around her. "Don't worry Pet, I won't let him get anywhere near you. Sesshoumaru won't be able to break through the illusion that I just cast, not even Kanna or Kagura will be able to help him. We should leave and go somewhere more private, I suddenly feel that my house if over crowded with unwanted guest. What do you say to a house on the cliffs over looking the aura?" She struggled with the last of the paralysis; he knew she had to get away or even yell for help.

'Surely Maru will hear me through the illusion spell, I have to try to get free, I won't know where to look for me if Onigumo takes me away.' Finally able to speak again and move her body she lets out a blood curdling scream, "SESSHOUMARU!" She bolted to the door and almost made it out before Onigumo rendered her unconscious. "Now, now, now Pet I can't have you going and ruining all of my fun that I have in store for your mate. Tell you what I will even allow you to watch what happens to him. You are mine now and forever, it is time you realize that. Sesshoumaru is here for vengeance not to rescue you." Onigumo chanted a spell again until allowing her the ability to only see what was happening with Sesshoumaru; all the while Onigumo carried her to his other house by the sea.

Sesshoumaru sensed that something was not right with his current situation and could have sworn that he heard Kagome scream out his name; but what he saw in front of him told him differently. Before him stood Kagome embracing Onigumo like lovers, he couldn't believe that she would do such a traitorous act. "Kagome, what is the meaning of this? Why have you embraced the demon, which killed my father, is such a way? I don't understand why you turned your back on me, this is unforgivable!" _"Maru it isn't me, please you must know that."_ Kagome pleaded though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Lord Sesshoumaru surely your love for one another is stronger than this, hopefully you have more faith in our Angel than that. Or are we to believe what lies before us is truly what it seems?" Kanna asked trying to reason with the demon lord.

"Sess I no longer want to be your mate, it is clear to me that Oni is clearly a more suitable choice for me to take. He exudes power, death, and destruction; all of which are required of the Angel of Death. Honestly did you think I would stay with you once I was completely wakened? You were a means to an end, someone to help train me before this day." Kagome spat out. Onigumo's arm tightened around her waist as he said, "A Lord can only have one or the other, does he choose love or duty? Which is more important for you Lord Sesshoumaru? Do you choose the love of a mate or revenge for your fallen father; like a son should?" Sesshoumaru felt his beast clawing and pulling on its chains trying to break free, 'the beast will soon be released' the thought. _'Must get Mate away from him, this is not real Mate, Master'_

AN

Hope you enjoyed and thanks to the reviewers I really appreciate the comments!!! Please continue to R&R if you want. I must apologize as well if there are any typos, it is late at night and I had a long day and thought you all would like to have something to read!!! Take care and have a good day!! Until next time hope you like the cliffy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Attention: Lemon ahead**

Naraku was finding very little amusement with the current battle that he was fighting. Kikyo seemed to be in some sort of trance while Inuyasha was hacking away at everything that came close to them. All of a sudden Naraku heard a pulse, 'It can't be! That Bitch is going to pay for this.' He saw Kikyo wake from her trance and she smirked, "Inuyasha I appreciate all the work you have done so far but now that he has his heart returned to him I will have no problem killing him!" "Alright but I am staying close by incase you need help, okay?" Inuyasha stepped to the back of the room as the other two started to attack one another. He hated feeling like he was useless but he knew that if she needed him, he would be there in mere seconds.

Naraku formed a sword with one of his tentacles while she focused her powers into another bow and arrow. Though Inuyasha thought that she was at a disadvantage by fighting with those when Naraku was using a sword, he was quick to realize his mistake for assuming the obvious; as was Naraku. Naraku thought that he was at an advantage and decided to attack head on, when he started bringing his sword down for the fatal blow he soon found his sword being pushed back by the bow. She quickly notched an arrow in the bow and started pumping her purification powers into the arrow. When she released it he pushed off to the side to try and avoid the attack. For the most part he avoided the arrow, but it punctured his left wrist.

"I should just go ahead and leave now, the battle is already won!" laughed Kikyo. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, "What do you mean, he still stands! All you did was a flesh wound. You have to finish him off or I will!" While still laughing she turned to him, "Inu can you not see the bigger picture? My purification arrow punctured his skin; nothing can save him now; for his heart lies within so does my purification power within his blood. He will die, granted it will be the most painful and the slowest death any demon could possibly die from but he will die none the less. Leave him to his fate; he doesn't deserve a fast and speedy death, free of pain." Naraku looked at them and knew that she spoke the truth; all he could hope for now was to get one of them to engage in battle so he wouldn't have to suffer so.

Naraku drew his sword with his right hand and cut off his left arm, just above the elbow. "You will not discard me so easily Bitch! Fight me or I will kill both of you. First I will tie Inuyasha up then I will continue what I started with you Bitch. I will rape you over and over again until I have quenched my sexual thirst and once I am done with you I will beat you to death and then kill Inuyasha. I am sure he will like the show the two of us will give him!" "Naraku who do you think you are fooling? You will not touch me or even capture Inuyasha, the more you move the faster my purification powers move to your heart. Heed my words; this is your final battle and you will die very slow and very painfully, as I watch it all for fun!" smirked Kikyo.

Inuyasha wasn't so sure he liked this darker side of Kikyo but figured as long as she wasn't going around and stopping the natural order of things, he guessed he could learn to live with it. "Hey, Kikyo! Why don't you go ahead and purify his other arm, its not like he can regenerate it?" It was then that Naraku realized that his left arm hadn't regenerated, 'Damn that Inuyasha and Kikyo, if I die today I will not die alone.' "Ahh!" he screamed as he charged head strong into battle with Kikyo, who currently had her back turned to him. She instantly turned around and with a smirk on her face she flicked her hands out and a purification whip protruded from each hand. She hit him repeatedly with them, "Now it will be a race, which wound will make it to that pathetic heart of yours first? I say the neck wound will be the first!"

She turned to Inuyasha and asked, "Which wound do you think will kill him first?" Naraku was currently on the ground in immense pain, though Inuyasha noticed it he still couldn't bring himself to actually care. As a male being he did flinch at one particular wound the she had inflicted but he told himself. 'Naraku deserves it and much more for how he treats women.' With a sadistic smile on Inuyasha's face he walks up to her and embraces her. Right before he kisses her he says, "I do believe he might bleed out from that one wound; before your powers get to purify him. So my choice is going to be that SHE bleeds out from the lack of HER manhood!" With that he gave Kikyo the most passionate kiss he could think of giving anyone.

Kagome sat there horrified, 'I can't believe that Maru actually thinks that thing is me. How could he not know that my love for him is real and that I would never be with Onigumo willingly?' She got up and walked over to him; she looked him square in the eyes, which was easy since his head was hung low in defeat. She hated the look of despair and defeat that reflected in his eyes. When a sudden moan of pleasure was heard behind her, she noticed Sesshoumaru's beast flare to life. _'Master this is wrong. Mate would not abandon us so easily. We feel her near us but we know that is not her, we are confused.' _Kagome quickly noticed the change in his eyes go from defeat to total annihilation. As she reached up to touch his cheek Kanna spoke to her, 'Angel I feel you are here but I must warn you to leave. As long as you stay, whatever injuries occur to her will be transferred to you, and you will die.'

It only took her a few minutes to realize what Kanna had said but she didn't know how to leave the illusion. Quickly running to Kanna she asked, "How am I to leave? Onigumo cast a spell on me to put me here, how can I leave?" She wasn't sure if Kanna could even hear her; Kanna had shown no reaction to what was said. 'You must break the spell Angel or Lord Sesshoumaru will kill you unknowingly. For him to break the illusion he must choose either love or duty to be more important to him. If he chooses the wrong one then he will die in this illusion as well as in reality.' Kanna then looked at the demon lord and said, "My Lord, you must choose your destiny, will it be love or duty? Choose now for the world as you know it is in danger and we must return to it soon or all will be lost forever."

Sesshoumaru was still trying to figure out what exactly was going on, 'Why would she betray me for this pathetic demon? I swear I almost feel as if this is all wrong; I thought I just felt her touch my cheek just now, I must be loosing it! How am I supposed to choose? Without one the other means nothing to me.' It was at that time he remembered an old phrase his father had always told him, _"Without love there is no duty, you must always have love to fulfill any and all task. Love is always the most important destiny when you must choose between the two."_ Kagura now sensing that this was some sort of illusion whispered to him, "Know this Lord Sesshoumaru, it seems that we are currently being held in some sort of illusion. Within illusions I am unable to control my winds; this has to be some sort of illusion set by Onigumo. If it is then he knows what you will choose, so you must choose the other." "Enough, Onigumo I am ready to choose my destiny." barked Sesshoumaru as he prepared to fight for what he wanted most.

Kagome wanted to know what Kagura had just whispered in her mate's ear but she knew that Kanna was right and now was definitely not the time to get jealous. She concentrated all of her power and energy on breaking Onigumo's spell so she could return to her body. She started to feel her clothing being removed and looked over to her illusion self, only to see that it wasn't from the illusion. 'I must hurry!' she thought quickly. Suddenly a bright silvery blue light engulfed her half naked body. "Onigumo what do you think you are doing? Did you honestly think that you could trap me in that illusion, have Sesshoumaru murder the illusion Kagome and me at the same time, all the while you rape and beat me over and over again in reality? Do NOT underestimate me; for it will be your downfall you Bastard."

He was surprised she was able to break through the spell with little to no effort. "My Pet, your body is just simply too delicious and tempting, I simply couldn't ignore the call of it. Really I didn't think you were in any danger; to think Sesshoumaru, your mate to be, could honestly choose duty over you, please! If he does manage to kill your illusion self he will die on the inside because for him, he will think he just killed his real mate to be; and we all know that a dog demon who kills his mate or mate to be eventually dies themselves. He won't realize it was only an illusion until it is too late to change anything." He slowly walked towards her with a smirk on his face, 'I got you now Pet! No one will take you from me now!' He walked as close as he could until he encountered her barrier and stopped.

She watched as he slowly placed his hand on her barrier and noticed that he seemed to revel in the burning sensation created by her barrier in contact with him. 'Masochistic much?' she thought to herself while her inner beast just _'Hn'_ in response. "Onigumo you will do well to remember that neither Sesshoumaru nor I are as weak as you make us out to be. Honestly, do you really think that Sesshoumaru would truly believe that I left a hot and sexy beast like him for some old and decrypted thing like you? Please, don't make me laugh! I would rather go into the pits of hell alive and let the eternal fires burn me alive for all eternity then to even think about touching you in any other manner other than killing you."

_'Master something is wrong, we feel ourselves growing weaker. He must be casting a spell; we must get free while we still can.' _Kagome's beast whispered. She knew that he must have cast some sort of spell or either injected her with some sort of potion while she was in the illusion, but she also knew she couldn't show him that it was working or it would be her downfall. She started to back away from him when he suddenly said, "I see your beast has finally notified you of it growing weaker, I was wondering how long it was going to take before this house began to absorb your demonic power. I had this house specifically made to absorb any demon's power that was more powerful than me. It will absorb your aura and then place it within my body; soon you will be too weak to fight me off Pet!"

Kikyo felt herself get lost in the kiss she was sharing with Inuyasha. 'This kiss is nothing like what we shared before at school the other day!' she thought to herself as the first rays of morning started to seep into the room. They both released from their embrace to watch Naraku in his last moments of his pathetic life. "Oh dear god, would you just die already! I swear if I had known it was going to take this long or be this boring I would have inflicted more wounds just so it could be more entertaining!" she stated as she started to tap her foot on the floor impatiently. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck from behind and said, "Well my dear I can think of a few things that we can do in the meantime to help us pass the time a little more enjoyably; if you would like!"

**Lemon starts here feel free to skip**

Inuyasha couldn't deny it, something about her showing all of this power, turned him on immensely. She leaned her back into his chest and tilted her head to the left, giving him full access to her neck. He started nipping and sucking on her neck while his right hand undid her blouse and bra; he began to play with each of her breast. His left hand seemed to just be stationary at her waist; resting his thumb in a belt loop, near her button and zipper, while his other four fingers rubbed her lower abdomen. When she started to moan he felt his pants get tighter and tighter, it was at this time that he felt her hands reach back into his pants. She started to massage his length as he moved his left hand to her mouth. Suddenly she lashed out and started sucking on his index finger and her moaning increased.

He nipped her earlobe, which caused her to release his finger from her mouth. His left hand quickly went to her pants and undid the button and zipper. Once her pants were undone he quickly placed his hand inside and slowly inserted his index finger into her folds while his thumb played around with her clit. She turned her head to look at him and they began kissing each other again. As he began to pick up his pace he inserted another finger, causing her to moan louder and pick her pace up as well. He smelt her arousal coming closer and closer to its peak and slowly he moved his right hand from her breast and grabbed her hand out of his pants. When she whimpered in protest he simply whispered in her ear, "Shh Love, I have better plans for you yet!" This elicited a shiver of pleasure down her back and she soon found it hard to stand without his support.

She knew that she was reaching her climax but she wanted to try and get him to cum with her. Though she suddenly felt him start pulling her pants down with his right hand and his mouth, all the while still teasing her clit with his left thumb. Once her pants were down to her ankles he raised himself and gently lowered both of them to the floor. He slowly made a kissing trail from her neck to both of her breasts and down her abdomen. He paused for a little at the area just to the right of the belly button and began to suck on it. He was please with her sudden moan and sharp intake of air and began to trail further. Once his tongue reached out and flicked her clit her hands went flying for his hair and ears. He ever so slowly, and torturous, pumped his tongue in and out of her womb savoring every delicious taste and smell.

She slowly found her way to both of his ears and started a sensual massage. She released a moan when she felt his tongue vibrate in response to that move. "Yes Inu, take me! Make me cum for you, make me yours!" she screamed as she once again felt herself getting closer to the edge of ecstasy. He removed his tongue and inserted two of his fingers again while he licked and nipped her nub. Her walls slowly started to cave in on his fingers and he lapped up her juices as they flowed out; then she exploded with her climax. He removed his fingers and moved them to her mouth for her to clean. When his fingers touched her mouth she happily started to suck on them while he continued to lick up her sweet juices. Once he was done he slowly moved back up to kiss her on the mouth.

She instantly felt how hard he was and undid his pants and with the help of her feet, she managed to pull both his pants and boxers down. He released himself from the kiss and started to breath heavy when he felt her push up against his now bare throbbing member. "Are you sure you want to do this here and now? I won't be able to stop if you keep this up Love!" "Inu take me, let our passion bring life to this dreadful place!" With that said he crashed his lips on hers and entered her. He had to give her time to adjust, apparently he was bigger than what she was use to having. When he felt her start to buck against him, he knew she was ready to proceed. She arched her back up with each of his thrust into her. He grabbed her left breast with his right hand as he sucked and nibbled on the right one.

When he sensed that they were both getting close he placed both of his hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs as far as he could. "Harder…Inu!" she screamed as he was going deeper into her core now. He knew it was just a matter of time for her now. Suddenly she reached up and grabbed his ears and started massaging them, which brought him almost over the edge. "INUYASHA!" she screamed as her walls clamped down on him and milked him for all he was worth, he growled out a roar of pleasure as well.

**End of Lemon**

It was at that time, while they were both coming down from their high, a white light was emitted as well as a muffled roar from behind them. "Well maybe it was watching us having pleasurable sex that killed him! So I guess neither of us won that bet!" she said as they both watched Naraku slowly disappear into the white light of her purification she unleashed into his blood.

A/N

Sorry it took so long to update, should be back on track for continuous updates now! R&R if you don't mind!!! Later


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha quickly stood up and helped her to her feet as well, "We need to get you to safety. Get dressed and I will take you home; then I will come back and see if I can help my brother with anything." She nodded her head in agreement but before she touched her clothing she brought forth her power and nullified the scent of their deed on both of them. "Now my father won't kill us, nor will your brother!" she said as she kissed his confused face. He was surprised, 'Why didn't I think of that? Much less why didn't I think about the repercussions? Oh God she is so beautiful, I just want to take her all over again!' He quickly shook his head of that thought, he knew that he needed to get her to safety and quickly. "We must leave soon, I'm sure Onigumo has already sensed that Naraku is now dead and will be coming here to see for himself."

Kagome's barrier had just fallen when Onigumo felt Naraku's life slip away. 'It can't be! How can he be dead, he purged himself of his heart long ago; nothing can kill him without his heart being destroyed first.' "Ha-ha we see our sister has finally awakened to her full potential! Did we not tell you demon, she is the Goddess of Life? She brought back your son's heart and purified him and his heart. He had a far less painful death than what you are to suffer by us!" "So my Pet, I see you have decided to grace me with your beast yet again! Well let me reassure you; once I am done checking on my son I will come back and finish making you become the demoness you are destined to be, by my side. Then I will repay your sister for what she did to my son."

'Sister you must leave, Onigumo is on his way to you. Go home and you will be safe but you must go NOW!' Kikyo stood there stunned, 'Kags where are you?' When she didn't get an answer she started to panic a little. "Kikyo what's wrong? Why are you so anxious all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked as they started leaving for her shrine. "Kags just talked to me but now she isn't and I can't communicate with her. I'm worried that something is wrong, she sounded so tired. She said that Onigumo is on his way here and that I will be safe at the shrine." Inuyasha expanded his senses and realized that Onigumo was indeed on his way. 'Why is he not within the house and yet I can still sense Sesshoumaru is still here, something is wrong here.' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha scooped Kikyo in his arms and took off towards the Higurashi Shrine. When they arrived they were greeted by Rei, Sephiroth, and Hokadashi. Sephiroth quickly grabbed Kikyo from Inuyasha and thanked the half breed for protecting and saving his daughter. "Inuyasha where is my other daughter?" Rei said a little scared to know the answer. "My Lady, I am sorry to say that all we know about Kagome's situation is that she is with Onigumo some place outside of his home and that I need to get back to my brother so we can track him down when he returns to her. He is currently returning to his home alone because Kikyo killed his son, Naraku. I imagine he will be in a rage and won't be paying attention to his actions, hence becoming sloppy." Inuyasha spoke as he bowed before leaving to get to his brother.

"Father, Kagome spoke to me on our way over here, but she sounded so tired and weak. You don't think Onigumo could be trying to kill her do you? I can't communicate with her much less sense where she is, it is almost like she has no energy within herself." Sephiroth knew what Onigumo would probably do to his Angel and he knew that it would happen soon. 'I know that bastard lust after my Mate and now he has my beautiful Kagome. Her spirit is so much like Rei's and the fact that she looks like her doesn't help her in this situation. I can only hope that she is and will be safe until Sesshoumaru can get to her; for I will need to stay home for now, if nothing else than to protect Kikyo since she killed Naraku. I must remember to get her something really nice for that!' he thought with a smirk on his face as he continued to embrace his daughter.

"Calm yourself child, all will work itself out in due time. Trust in your sister to be able to protect herself. Though she is a shadow dog demon like me, she is also the Angel of Death! It will take a lot more effort to bring her down; more than it would any other normal demon." Sephiroth said as he tried to comfort his youngest daughter. When the two embraced she instantly collapsed from all of the energy she had exerted. He picked up his daughter and carried her into the shrine followed by his mate and father in law. "I will take her to her room so that the two of you can examine her body and wounds." he said mostly directed to Rei. "Yes Love, she appears to have over exerted herself but I do sense a few minor wounds that will need assistance." Rei stated.

Once he placed her on her bed Rei ushered both men out of the room, "I will call you, Father, if I need your help okay!" When she removed Kikyo's shirt she noticed a lot of bruising around her ribs and proceeded to heal them, however she became a little curious when she noticed two claw marks on the inner thigh of both legs. 'These don't appear to be attacks, could it be that she was willing to…No she wouldn't be willing…Not with them. Wait a second, Inuyasha was the one that brought her back and he was acting a little possessive; I wonder!' Rei quickly turned her attention to her daughter's neck and shoulder area. 'Well there is no mark but those are definitely a dog demon's bit marks, or rather nibbles. I have better heal those as well or her father will kill them both.' she mused.

When she was done healing her daughter, she left the room with a smug knowing look to her face. "Love, what is it?" "It is nothing Seph! Relax one of our daughters is home and safe now, we must pray that the other will be returned to us soon." Sephiroth didn't want to alarm his mate to the fact that he had felt Kagome's aura spike suddenly before it became absorbed by some ominous entity. 'What she doesn't know won't hurt her.' Little did he know that his mate was thinking along the same line when it came to Kikyo and what she assumed had happened between Kikyo and Inuyasha before they arrived at the shrine! 'I should have picked up on it sooner; she used her priestess powers to purify her scent as well as his. I'm just surprised she didn't purify him!'

Onigumo arrived to his house just to find a pile of ashes in the middle of the room that he knew his son was last in. He knelt down to the floor and touched the pile. Instantly he was thrown into a vision of what had occurred only moments before. Onigumo quickly realized that Inuyasha helped distract Naraku while that wench, Kikyo, proceeded to find and reunite his son with his heart. Then he skipped ahead and watched as she placed her purification power in his blood and began to rut with that half breed, Inuyasha. Although he wanted to kill her, he couldn't help but to get aroused and began to think of things he would do to Kagome when he got back, 'Her powers should be pretty much depleted by the time I return!' He stood up and raised his aura and noted that only Sesshoumaru, Kanna, and Kagura remained in the house.

He decided he wanted to see how his little illusion was fairing with Sesshoumaru, so he went to track him down. What he saw before him surprised him to no avail. Kanna, though within the illusion, was still very much aware of what was happening in reality. Every time he tried to approach Sesshoumaru or even injure him from afar she would turn her mirror towards him and begin to suck his aura into her voided mirror. 'How can she protect him even when she, herself, is not consciously here? Apparently there is more to her than I originally thought. Maybe I won't kill her just yet!' he mused. He decided to give up on trying to spy in on the illusion and he knew that if he cast that spell to enter it he would probably end up dead, 'No doubt that pup chose Love over duty, just like his father would have!'

Kanna and Kagura stood back as they watched the battle rage on, they knew he had chosen the correct destiny of the illusion. "Now only time will tell if he truly is strong enough to be our Master's Mate. If he so much as hesitates he will perish and forever be lost to all." Kanna spoke as Kagura noticed that her mirror was reflecting Onigumo's image. The two demonesses had already watched as Naraku perished and Kagura wondered if Onigumo was trying to destroy them while they were trapped in his little illusion. Suddenly they turned back to the battle as they heard a female scream in pain. Sesshoumaru had released his poison whip and attacked, it was currently holding Kagome around the neck. As he started to pump more poison in it Onigumo replied, "Fascinating how you can so easily disregard your mate to be!"

As Sesshoumaru began to pump less poison Onigumo smirked and continued, "I would have thought that the Great and Almighty Lord Sesshoumaru would have realized that I was controlling her, now she will die all because you couldn't see the bigger picture." While he began laughing Kagome started to whimper, "Sesshou, my Love, why have you doubted me and my love for you? You were the only one who I thought would protect me, when all others seek to kill me. I guess even the Angel of Death must die and become powerless." "Silence, your pathetic games won't work on me Onigumo. I know this is not my mate and for that she will die. Once I am done with her you will be next! Kagome is mine and you will not touch her!" Sesshoumaru barked as he pulled his whip tighter and decapitated her.

Kanna smirked as she realized that Onigumo was still within the confines of his house, she knew they would be able to follow him to the hidden confines that he stashed Kagome in. As the illusion began to dissolve both demonesses stood before their new Lord and Master, "We must remain here my Lord. Onigumo has moved the Angel to a place that even my powers can not go. A void, which only the weak survive while the strong are absorbed. She doesn't have long before Death will befall all, so we mustn't alert him that his illusion is broken. Only the true Lord will be able to still Death once removed from Death's confines." He just growled at the thought of having to wait while Kagome was in danger. "My Lord," Kagura spoke up. "Would it please you to know that Naraku has fallen and your brother has seemed to have finally found a mate that even you would approve of?"

He knew they were just trying to get him to calm down and be patient, but something in the back of his mind kept screaming, _'Must go and protect Mate now!'_ Just then Inuyasha arrived and walked up to his brother, "Why are you three just standing here, why aren't you going to Kagome?" "Inuyasha quiet your self. We are waiting for Onigumo to lead us to where he has hidden Kagome. Do you honestly think I like being here when my Mate needs me? Why are you here, why aren't you with your mate?" Inuyasha blushed at the implements that his brother was implying. 'I hadn't even thought about marking Kikyo as my chosen mate. I wonder if she would even agree to be.' Then they all felt Onigumo suddenly begin to leave. 'I'm coming Gome, just hold on. I will not let that bastard harm you any more.'

Kagome noticed it was now midday and wondered how much longer she had left to try to escape. 'If he comes back soon I won't be able to protect myself from him. I can only hope that Maru is safe and will come for me, but if he steps into this house he will die as well; I much warn him.' She started to become frantic as she tried to free herself. _'Master we will warn Mate, worry not. Tonight is the night of the full moon and his true form shall be revealed. For no rest, we will protect us; though this house is draining, it can't drain that which it knows not we possess.' _She was a little confused with the cryptic message her beast was sending her but she knew that her beast would not fail her, not now. She closed her eyes and relinquished control to her inner beast.

Onigumo decided he was going to run a few errands while he was away, 'I think I will return to my Pet around 3 o'clock, that gives me a few hours. Hell I do have to un-enroll my son now, maybe I should go and pay that Bitch a visit and see my beautiful Rei while I'm at it.' He decided his first place he was going to stop at was a bondage shop. When Sesshoumaru saw him enter the store, he lost control and started charging towards the store. It took all of the strength that Inuyasha, Kanna, and Kagura possessed to get him to settle down so that he wouldn't blow their cover. "Look Lord Sesshoumaru, we have been in his care since we can remember, there is nothing that he can do to the Angel that will harm her except you getting caught and killed." Kagura yelled at him in an effort to make him see reason.

When Sesshoumaru finally calmed down he noticed Onigumo was leaving the store with quite a few bags. He couldn't muffle growl that was emitted in the back of his throat; he knew what was in the bags and who the contents were intended for. 'I am glad that the full moon has yet to rise, I don't know if I would be able to hold him back otherwise; even with these demonesses helping me.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He knew that the full moon rose tonight and he had no doubt in his mind that Onigumo would fall tonight, as his son had fallen that morning. 'Kagome just hold out until my brother can get to you please. We will be there soon enough.' Suddenly they all noticed that Onigumo seemed to be in no hurry to get Kagome's location. He was now at the high school for god only knows what reason. He had a smug look on his foe's face as he entered the building.

Onigumo proceeded to tell the school's principal that his son would no longer be attending his school. "May I ask why not?" "It is quite simple really, my son wasn't very strong and his opponents got the upper hand. My son is now dead so I'm here to gather his belongings and go about my day if you don't mind." The principal couldn't help but to wonder if maybe Naraku's opponent was actually his father, Onigumo. "Right this way sir; we will help you gather all of Naraku's personal belongings. Have you contacted the authorities about your son's death?" "No and I don't plan too either! My son was a weakling who got what he deserved. It was a fair battle and sometimes lives are lost in the process." Onigumo stated as he continued to throw Naraku's stuff in one of the bags.

When he left the school, the gang noticed the principal walking up to the flags and lowered it to half mass. "So the bastard told him that his son is dead and they are actually going to mourn the son of a bitch. You have got to be kidding me." Inuyasha spat out in total disgust. When he noticed that Onigumo was now headed in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine he knew he had to do something and fast. "Inuyasha, go ahead and go to your Mate. Act as though you know nothing about us or our whereabouts. Protect the Higurashi Clan." Sesshoumaru ordered. He knew what was running through his little brother's head and heart and decided to relieve him of his duty. "Know this Inu, Father's death will be avenged tonight. Onigumo will die for all that he and his family have done."

Inuyasha went running to the Higurashi Shrine, 'I have to warn everyone and get Kikyo to safety. I will not allow her to get hurt by anyone ever again.' When he got to the base of the shrine's steps, he realized that he only had a matter of minutes before Onigumo would be there. "Sephiroth," yelled Inuyasha as he leaped up the steps. "We need to get your Mate and daughter out of here. Onigumo is on his way here right now; I can only imagine it is to seek revenge on what Kikyo did to Naraku. Take them somewhere safe and I will hold him back as best as I can." Hokadashi walked up to the young half breed and said, "I will help you protect my family and home. He is right though Sephiroth, you need to take them and flee quickly. I will cover your tracks with any purification powers."

AN

Thanx to all the readers and though I got no feedback for the last chapter maybe I will hear some sort of response to this chapter! Enjoy and feel free to R&R


	16. Chapter 16

When Onigumo arrived at the Higurashi Shrine the first thing that he noticed was that Rei was not at home. Then as he smelt Inuyasha and Hokadashi a barrier flew up around the shrine. "So the old man wishes to play! Well I shall not disappoint him; it's not like he has much power anyways." he said laughing as he walked right through the barrier. "Hey, exactly how much help are you anyways old man; he just walked right through the barrier as if it were nothing." Inuyasha all but yelled out. Hokadashi just stood there with a smirk on his face, 'So he fell for the trick, to think everyone considers me to be weak, it shall actually work in my favor.' Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth together when he realized that Hokadashi wasn't going to answer him at all and prepared for the on coming battle.

The first thing that he noticed when Onigumo hopped onto the top step was that he no longer carried any of the bags that he had been previously. 'Something is not right here; I can't even sense Sesshoumaru anywhere near here.' Sensing that something was different with Onigumo as well, Hokadashi turned to Inuyasha and said, "Prepare for anything and everything this demon has yet to show us his tricks. Though he appears to be Onigumo, he is clearly not the same demon that came the other night in search of my daughter." Inuyasha was a little shocked but not completely surprised because he was also feeling the same thing. "So I see that you realize that I am merely a puppet! No worried though, I can and will kill you all the same. So who would like to go first?" Onigumo asked as he looked from one to the other.

"So you have decided to show us your trick demon? It is humorous how even this here puppet takes on the same arrogant attitude as the real Onigumo. Heed my warning the only being that Death will come for is you, for she has already begun to knock on your door!" At that same time across town Kagome's eyes shot open. Her eyes were glowing silver, _"It is time now Master, and we must go into battle and prove we belong here just as much as anyone else! Death is here to stay and we shall start with Onigumo!" _The Angel quickly broke the chains that shackled her to the wall and floor. _"Our prey is fast approaching! Interesting, we wonder if he would be as eager if he knew what was lying on this side of the door."_ she mused to herself out loud.

Onigumo could barely feel Kagome inside, 'I hope that she still has enough energy to remain conscious; after all it isn't any fun torturing someone if they aren't conscious to revel in the pain, now is it!' As he approached the house he told his warriors to be on the look out. He knew that Sesshoumaru was free from the illusion but he couldn't figure out where exactly. "Well I have kept my Pet waiting long enough, here it is already 4:30 pm. To think, I wasted so much time trying to make sure that Sesshoumaru couldn't follow me, when I could have been here dressing my Pet in her new outfits. Oh just thinking about how deliciously eatable she will be in these gets me aroused all over again!" he mused as he proceeded to enter his house to find said Pet.

Back at Onigumo's other house a mysterious woman approached what looked to be a battlefield. She gasped when she saw one particular demon lying in the mist of bodies. "Lover, wake up! You can't leave me; you must tell me who did this to you so I can avenge you." Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at her face and smiled, "Love I am fine, I was just knocked unconscious. Now what are you doing here? You know you can't be here; if Onigumo finds you, I won't be able to protect you. You must leave before he realizes you are here." She hugged him and said, "Hush Moryomaru, let me look at your wounds. Onigumo is long gone, I saw him leave with some strange girl; he returned alone shortly after Naraku died, however now I can only assume that he has returned to finish whatever sick and twisted deed he has planned for that poor girl."

"Tsubaki, tell me where is Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho?" "You mean the Lord of the Western Land's son?" she asked a little confused as to why he was asking about the pup. "No Love, I mean the new Lord of the Western Lands. Lord Maliki is dead thanks to my brother. I must find the new Lord and warn him about the house he must travel to so he can get his mate back. It is the least I can do since he was generous enough to spare my life." Tsubaki knew that her dark priestess power could sense any and all demons even if they were trying to conceal their scents. She gasped when she located him, "He is already there Love. He fights the gang known as the Band of Seven. Kanna and Kagura are with him though from what I sense lying within him, he needs no help."

Moryomaru could only hope his lover was right, "We still need to go there. Only your dark powers can destroy the spell that was cast on that house to drain all powerful demons. If Onigumo gains Sesshoumaru's powers then we are all doomed." She agreed and helped him to her car where she then started driving towards Onigumo and Sesshoumaru. 'I wonder who that girl could be, I sense that she is a demoness, but she is so much more than that; I just can't put my finger on it. The strange power I feel radiating off of her is so powerful, almost like that of an ethereal being.' Suddenly she slammed on the brakes and turned to her lover and asked, "Is she the one from the prophecy? Is she one of the descendants from Midoriko's line that will either kill everything or destroy the natural order of things?"

"Yes she is, but it doesn't change anything we still need to help her and Lord Sesshoumaru. A life for a life; he spared my life so I will spare his as best as I can. Midoriko cursed your family but left them the knowledge that to help an Angel would lift the curse on your bloodlines. Maybe she was referring to a member of her line. Remember that her name back then was often said to be the Great Priestess of Life and Death, what few people know is that she was also revered as the Moon Goddess herself. Maybe, just maybe, helping this Angel of Death is what it will take to break this horrid curse." he stated as he gently caressed her face before she continued to drive off in the direction of the new battlefield.

Inuyasha summoned for Tetsasaiga to come to him while he and Hokadashi prepared to do battle with the Onigumo puppet. 'I sure hope that Sess has made it to Kags by now.' he thought as he felt his sword come closer. He waited for the perfect opportunity to arise for him to jump into the battle once his sword arrived fully transformed and all. Hokadashi felt himself tiring and knew that what little strength he had left he would need to purify the puppet's remains so that it wouldn't be able to regenerate and attack them all over again. Sensing that Inuyasha was finally prepared, he stepped to the side to allow the young half breed to bring him down. Inuyasha gladly accepted the invitation to take over the battle, he drew his sword up in the air and with a leap he yelled, "Wind Scar!" they both watched as the puppet disappeared and Hokadashi purified the ashes that remained.

Kagura stepped in front of Sesshoumaru as they approached the new house. "Lord Sesshoumaru I have only been here once before but know this, the house is home to a gang called the Band of Seven. They are ruthless and just advisories. You can't just charge in headstrong into battle with them as you did before. I am sure that Onigumo has already warned them to be on guard, so they will be prepared for us." "You presume too much, if you believe me to be without a plan. I never rush into battle without thinking of my strategy. As for this Band of Seven, only one seems to be a possible formidable challenger, the others I could cut down in my sleep with one hand." Sesshoumaru growled out at the thought that this demoness thought him to be weak.

Bankotsu rounded up his gang members and told them to be prepared for anything. "The Bossman has a new toy and like all of his other past toys I am sure this Bitch comes with baggage as well. You all need to be on your toes; I don't need to remind you all what will happen if the Boss gets interrupted. Suikotsu I need you to make sure your other personality is in order, or I will kill you myself; keep that damn vial around your neck. Kyokotsu and Suikotsu I want the two of you to hang out together on the eastern perimeter. Jakotsu, Mukotsu the two of you take the southern perimeter. That leaves the western perimeter to you two Ginkotsu and Renkotsu. I will take the northern perimeter. If any of you see them approaching yell out so we can come and help."

"What the hell makes him so damn special, that stupid ass sword he carries around? I swear I don't see why we have to take orders from him." "Shut up Renkotsu, though I agree with you, he is our leader whether we like it or not. Unless you are going to challenge him and defeat him you should stop talking such traitorous deeds. You know that he won't think twice about killing you off if he wants too." Ginkotsu said as they walked to the western perimeter. Ginkotsu really did like Renkotsu but he also knew that there was no way Bankotsu would just sit idly by while there was a potential threat to him. "Come on Renkotsu lets get to our posts and do this, if nothing else we will have one hell of a battle on our hands. Who knows maybe even the Bossman will give us a turn with that pretty little thing he brought in."

"Oh, Great Big Brother!" Bankotsu turned around just in time to see his partner sashaying towards him. "What is it you want now Jak? You need to be with Mukotsu and going over your strategy." "Well lover, I wanted to get a good luck kiss from you." Jakotsu said as he learned into his lover. "Also Banky, I was wondering something; is this Lord Sesshoumaru person really cute?" he said as his eyes started to get dreamy just thinking about what Sesshoumaru could possibly look like. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, 'I always knew he has wondering eyes but really, must he ask me about our enemy's looks?' "As far as I am concerned Jak, no one is as beautiful or cute as you are to me." "Banky that was so sweet and sincere, you know if you keep up those compliments I will never leave you for another." Jakotsu said as he walked away to join up with Mukotsu.

Mukotsu looked at his comrade, Jakotsu, as he finished his business with his lover, the gang leader. "You know Jak, one of these days you are going to say something or look at the wrong person and Bank is going to leave you in the dust and find someone better. I just hope when Big Brother comes to his senses, I hope he ask me to do you in; I still haven't forgiven you for your comment about my face." "Really Muko can you blame me, I mean look at you then look at me. Did you honestly think I am or could ever be attracted to you?" Jakotsu said as he waved his hand in the air laughing as he walked to the perimeter in the southern area. 'I wonder if Big Brother will blame or punish me if Jak were to die in battle. To think our Great Big Brother Bankotsu could ever fall for someone so openly flirtatious and could not remain loyal to their partner is beyond me.' Mukotsu thought.

Kyokotsu walked over to Suikotsu, "Sui you know I have been given orders to kill you if we see that god damn goodie goodie doctor come out, right? I will not hesitate in my orders." "Kyokotsu I care not of your orders, if I feel the good doctor coming out I will kill myself personally. You have just better not try to kill me prematurely; we all know you are our weakest link here!" Suikotsu said while laughing. Just then Suikotsu looked to Bankotsu and noticed he had yet to go to his perimeter and wondered, 'Why is Big Brother looking after Jak like he wants to kill him?' "Besides Kyokotsu with all the battle readiness and violent intentions, much less this blood vial around my neck, there is no way the doctor is coming out. You know that as long as I sense great violence and a lot of blood that the doctor can't come out to play!"

Popping noises suddenly erupted behind Suikotsu, who turned ever so slowly to see what Kyokotsu was doing. "So everyone sees me as the weakest link huh? At least I don't have a goodie goodie two shoe personality that turns it's back on it's friends and allies only to help our enemy." Suikotsu knew that Kyokotsu was trying to bait him into a confrontation so that Kyokotsu could try to kill him, 'If only that big brute really knew how much stronger I really am.' "Whatever Kyokotsu, so are we going to come up with a strategy or are we just going to play it by ear? Because if we are going with a strategy then we don't have time for this nit picking and we really do need to get busy with a plan. I would hate for our enemy to break through our defenses because we were too focused on fighting each other verses them." Suikotsu stated as he brushed past Kyokotsu.

Bankotsu flexed his hand on his sword, 'One of these days I am going to have to sit Jak down and have him tell me if he really wants to be with me or not.' "Banryu, it looks like it is going to be just you and me this time around. We will need to make sure we kill this Lord Sesshoumaru guy quickly, especially if Jak takes a liking to him." Bankotsu said to his swords. Bankotsu knew that if Jakotsu found an opponent attractive he would take his time in the battle, even toy with that being. 'If Jak takes too long with this Sesshoumaru guy, he might very well give Sesshoumaru just enough time to get under his defenses and kill him. If that happens I will have to make sure that Banryu and I are ready to either protect Jak or avenge his death. I swear he is going to be the death of me one of these days.' Bankotsu thought as he started heading to the northern perimeter.

Tsubaki and Moryomaru were only thirty minutes away when they started to feel the rising auras coming from their destination. "We must hurry; we have to get there before they enter the house." Moryomaru said as Tsubaki sped up. "Moryomaru, do you honestly think that they will be able to break through Onigumo's barrier that he has protecting the perimeter of the house? Also, I believe you might be giving this Lord Sesshoumaru too much credit. Honestly do you really think he will be able to defeat the Band of Seven, destroy the barrier and enter the house all within thirty minutes? Come on, the Band of Seven are not that weak." She just couldn't believe that her lover had so much faith in this new young Lord Sesshoumaru that he just met on this day. "Yes Love, he is strong enough to do just that! The barrier will fall due to his demonic aura alone." Moryomaru stated blandly.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kanna and said, "Can you show me Kagome? I need to make sure she is alright." "I'm sorry my Lord, but something within the house is preventing my powers from assessing the situation within. I can however, show you what awaits us just on the inside of the gates." "Very well Kanna show me what you can." He looked into the mirror as he was two men posted at three of the four entrances and one man at the other entrance. Though they were already on the outside of the eastern gate, he wanted to go to the northern entrance. 'I might as well kill off the most powerful and who knows maybe the others will just run in fear!' he mused. As soon as he started to move he heard a shout come from the house and decided it was time to just go ahead and attack where he was. "Kanna, Kagura, I suggest you two prepare yourselves for I will not protect you." he stated as he entered the gate's entrance.

Onigumo slammed door after door open as he searched his entire house for his Pet. "Oh Pet, come out come out where ever you are. I have a treat for you, but if you continue to hide like this you will leave me with no other choice but to punish you first." _"Hide? Who says we are hiding? We can see you just fine and we are ready to deliver your punishment for what you have done."_ Onigumo looked all around himself trying to find her but to no avail. Suddenly he felt someone or something probing his mind, 'What the hell is happening, no one is strong enough to get into my mind.' _'That was before you decided to awaken us. We warned you that you didn't know what you were doing; we are a force not to be taken lightly. Now that we know who you are and what you have done, you will be punished even more.'_ Death said from within his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N   
Everything that is written like this is what is taking place in Onigumo's memory**_

Kagome was in shock at what she was seeing in Onigumo's mind. She could tell it was about 12 years ago and she also noticed that this was taking place at her shrine._** Onigumo had collapsed on the steps leading up to the shrine during a really bad storm, when Rei and Hokadashi approached him. "Rei leave him here, he has done this to himself and in a few hours it will be out of his system." "Father you know as well as I that we can't turn our back on anyone regardless of how we feel about that person." Kagome watched as the two carried him into the shrine. Once they were in the shrine Hokadashi went in search of some dry clothing to have him change into so they could dry his clothes. When Onigumo saw him leave he knew he had to move quickly if he was going to have Rei for himself; it had been because of Hokadashi in the past, as to why he hadn't taken her sooner.**_

_**Rei looked back to Onigumo when she saw him moving around. "Onigumo what are you doing? You should really wait for my father to get back with a change of clothes before you undress." "Rei, my dear sweet Rei; do you not know how long I have waited to be with you alone? I want to show you what exactly you have to look forward too!" Onigumo slurred as he started to remove his shirt. Rei got a horrified look on her face, he was blocking her way to the door and she knew he was strong enough to restrain her if he wanted. "Onigumo please, just sit back down and wait for my father to come back. Please I have told you once before I am not available for courting, you should really move on to another woman who is free to be with you. Now please move so I can go and help my father find some clothes for you."**_

_**As soon as Rei brushed pass him in a dash for the door, he encircled his arms around her waist. "Love, where do you think you are going? As for you being unavailable, ha don't make me laugh. Though I may not have a strong sense of smell like a dog demon would, I can still sense you haven't been with a male for a while now and you bare no mating mark or wedding band; so I see no reason why I can't have you." He said as he began to lick her ear lope and trailed down her neck to the junction point where he was about to place his mating mark. When Rei felt his aura spike she elbowed him in the ribs and quickly got out of his embrace; unfortunately though he was still between her and the door. "Now, now, now Pet; why did you have to go and do that? Why did you have to make me angry?" he roared in anger.**_

_**Kagome watched helplessly as he approached her mother and proceeded to beat and rape her. Rei knew not to cry out that would only arouse him more. She also knew that if she just laid there he would hopefully loose interest in her. "So you want to play the submissive bitch role huh? I wonder if your little daughters would do the same." Suddenly she started to panic, she struggled to get our from under him. She tried using her purification powers only to find they had no effect on him. Just as he struck her face again Hokadashi kicked the door down and erected a barrier around his daughter, "Demon be gone from here before I show you what real power is!" Onigumo went to test the barrier around Rei when she spat out, "Get away from me and my family before my mate comes for your head."**_

_**He was mad and confused, 'What sort of demon mates but doesn't mark their mate? The only male scent I sense on her is that of a mere human, she must be lying and just trying to scare me!' "Well my Pet, until next time, do say hello to your pretty little daughters for me!" They watched as he drunkenly staggered to the door and down the shrine steps, when he was out of eye sight they went back inside. Before they closed the door they heard glass break and a car alarm go off before the car itself screeched down the road. Kagome watched as he drove past my different people, some walking and others were driving. It appeared to be in the late afternoon when he suddenly smirked and said, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems like I am to have fun with both of the women I obsess over!"**_

_**Kagome looked on confused, she had no idea what he was talking about or who he was referring too. Just then she saw him run a red light and turn right into another car with a female driver. The other driver looked over at Onigumo and had a look of horror and dread. "Goodbye Izayoi, my Pet!" Onigumo jerked his steering wheel and positioned her car to run right into the light post. Kagome could tell that the two cars had been jarred together when he turned into her car; she also knew what he might be planning to do. Kagome noticed that the woman in the car was pregnant and looked very similar to her own mother; only this woman had long hair and was marked by her mate. Suddenly she realized that this woman was someone who she had seen before and the name sounded so familiar, but she just couldn't place where or how she knew of this Izayoi woman. "Onigumo my mate will kill you for this!" Izayoi shouted as her car ran into the pole.**_

_**Next thing Kagome saw was Onigumo driving off while laughing in his rearview mirror. Hours later when the news broadcasted the wreck, Onigumo went to settle down in front of the television and watched as the news media talked about the wreckage. "So they haven't figured out who she is yet? Very interesting indeed!" Onigumo mused over the idea that although he had been drunk at the time he was sober enough to mask his scent and to ditch the car at a chop shop. She couldn't believe how happy he seemed to be about everything that was happening. Just then the door opened to reveal a very young Naraku with an older human woman. "Father, Mother is home now, she said that there was a bad accident where a pregnant woman was killed."**_

_**Onigumo looked to his son then to the woman, "Did I not tell you to never return to this house? Are you just asking for me to kill you Makato?" He then latched his clawed hands around her neck and released a small dose of poison into her face. When she started coughing from the poison Naraku ran to them and started to pound on his father's leg screaming, "Don't kill my mother, please father! It is my fault she came here. Please let her go." Onigumo kicked his son away and said, "Wipe your pathetic eyes. It is high time that you learn how females are supposed to be treated." As Makato took her last breath a loud roar was heard from the television, one of which Kagome knew she had heard more than once. "So I see his Lordship finally realized his mate is dead as well as his unborn pup!" Onigumo mused. Just then Kagome's vision turned to the television screen and was met with the most heart breaking scene. On the screen stood no other than Lord Maliki hold Izayoi's dead body and roaring in pain at the loss of his mate and pup.**_

Sesshoumaru suddenly heard another roar leave the house, but this one was full of anger, vengeance, and a promise of suffering. 'Gome hold on, I'm almost there my Love!' Just then the gates opened and revealed two humans, one was really tall and bulky looking while the other had a pure evil aura, almost that of a demon though he was human. "Well, well, well; welcome to our humble abode your highness. Let me introduce ourselves to you. I am Suikotsu and this big guy is Kyokotsu; be warned he eats demons and demonesses and has not had his meal yet today. When the rest of the gang gets here I will introduce them as well, taking you are still standing that is." Sesshoumaru just smirked and turned to Kanna and Kagura and said, "Kanna I think you will find it quite easy to kill Suikotsu, while you Kagura take care of Kyokotsu. I will wait for a more challenging opponent.

Kagura turned to Kyokotsu and released a small smile, "I will gladly kill him, for he killed my sister Kaguya." She turned to look at the giant with sea green hair and noticed his facial markings. She smiled, almost laughed, when she saw that he had two blue strips under his eyes. 'You have got to be kidding me. His facial markings mean power, please! The only reason this abomination killed my sister is because he blind sided her when she was severely injured and couldn't protect herself. I will avenge your death sister!' she stated to herself. She pulled out a feather from her hair and jumped on it once it grew in size. She flew to the giant and withdrew her fans and yelled "Dance of the Wind Blades" and watched as her wind blades cut into him, making him very bloody and in a lot of pain.

At the same time Kanna quietly walked up to Suikotsu and turned her mirror to him. He smirked until he felt his soul being pulled to her strange mirror. "Once I capture your image, your soul will be mine; as is the fate of a void demon's victim." She watched as his ragged short black hair with two gray streaks started to smoothen out without the streaks and watched his facial markings, two green strips on his brow and two on each cheek, meaning rage, began to disappear. Kanna smirked and stated, "I have successfully absorbed your evil half, now you have a choice to make. Do I finish absorbing the rest of your soul or do you wish to live? The decision is yours to make I care not either way." Suikotsu was shocked to say the least; he looked down at the blood vial around his neck and realized that she spoke the truth. 'Now I can finish my studies to become a doctor with no more worries.'

Sesshoumaru watched as Suikotsu walked away, 'So the human apparently had two sides to him.' Then he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a rather deep feminine voice yell, "Sui where are you going you traitor. I will kill you when this is over." 'So the other gang members have finally decided to arrive; good let the carnage begin.' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked into the gate's entrance. He noticed that Kanna went to assist Kagura as the two new opponents arrived. "So you are Lord Sesshoumaru, I do have to admit you are rather handsome if I say so myself. I am Jakotsu and this little poison maker is Mukotsu, shall we begin?" Sesshoumaru raised his eye brow and the apparently gay man, Jakotsu, and the so called poison maker. "This will be over before it begins. I suppose I do need to warm up before I go after Onigumo though."

He decided to take in the appearance of the poison maker first. He saw two red lines circling half of his eyes and two red strips on either cheek going down to his neck before he covered them up with a cloth like mask. Then he turned his attention to Jakotsu's markings and noticed he had blue strips descending down from the middle of his eyes and that he had short black hair. "So your markings are of poison while yours is death. Very interesting, seems how neither of you will be able to do anything to my person." Mukotsu suddenly grabbed a canister with his strongest poison yet to be released. He smirked and as he opened the lid he said, "It was a pleasure meeting you Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jakotsu moved away as he noticed the poison leaking out and going everywhere. "You could have warned me Mukotsu." He stated rather blandly.

Sesshoumaru just stood there, 'Do these fools honestly think they can defeat me with such stupid tactics?' When the poison receded back into the canister Jakotsu and Mukotsu were surprised to say the least to see Sesshoumaru just standing there as if nothing happened. Just then a green whip like light shot out from Sesshoumaru's hand and Mukotsu fell to the ground dead. Jakotsu was confused but then realized what was happening. He couldn't help but to get aroused at the thought that this very attractive demon was so dangerous. "Control yourself for I will not have you demeaning my body in such a way as you are thinking. Besides I don't think your lover there will like your wayward thoughts being directed to anyone other than him." Sesshoumaru stated as Bankotsu arrived at the battle. He smirked when Jakotsu turned his attention to Bankotsu, not realizing his lover had already arrived and had heard and seen everything.

A few minutes later Kyokotsu fell and Kagura and Kanna both joined Sesshoumaru's side. The three of them looked at the three humans and one cyborg that now stood in their path. Ginkotsu was a cyborg with wild red hair and seemed to be very loyal to Renkotsu, who had a red horned goat head on his brow and two strips descending down his brow, over his eyes and stopping at his jaw line. The facial markings meant deception. Bankotsu held a giant blade strapped to his back; he also had long black hair that was pulled into a braid with a purple cross in the middle of his brow meaning youth. Bankotsu spoke up, "I am the leader, also known as the Great Big Brother. This is the rest of my gang; Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and me, Bankotsu. We will be what will stop you from entering Onigumo's house." Sesshoumaru glared with annoyance at the idiots before him.

Kagura spoke up, "I want to cyborg, he looks like he will be fun to play with!" "I will take the one marked as death, for he has no idea what death really is. He insults my Lady." Kanna said before adding. "Renkotsu might be a fire wielder but he is of no threat to any of us." Sesshoumaru smirked as he was amazed that Kanna was so perceptive; he had already decided to take Bankotsu on, leaving the other three to the two demonesses. "Excuse me, but I will kill you if you choose to fight me, I want to fight your lordship not some pathetic excuse for a demon." Jakotsu spat out in disgust. Kanna couldn't help the smirk as Sesshoumaru spoke up, "She is a demoness not a demon, get it right you pathetic human. As for fighting me, I would not dirty my claws by fighting you; it was be dishonorable to fight one so much weaker than I am. Just because you are jealous of the female race for having the beauty you will never poses does not mean that you will defeat this demoness. You are by far weaker, than she is."

As the fighting ensued Renkotsu couldn't believe that he was so easily discarded as last week's garbage. 'To think they believe me to be weaker than that gay ass Jakotsu, you have got to be kidding me!' Suddenly Renkotsu blew out a stream of fire which embraced his fallen comrade. "Now who is the weaker of the two" he roared. "If I was so weak I wouldn't have been able to kill you Jakotsu, now could I have?" "Renkotsu what do you think you are doing? YOU are supposed to be killing the enemy not your fellow gang members you idiot." Bankotsu yelled as he rushed to his dying lover. "You are the only person I could ever trust Jak, you have been with me since the beginning; since before we were the Band of Seven." Bankotsu whispered into his lover's ear before he passed away. He then stood and turned his head to glare at Renkotsu in anger.

Before Sesshoumaru knew what was happening, his opponent left him and charged after Renkotsu. "Lord Sesshoumaru it appears that there will soon be one less opponent, it is time that you went to our Angel and rescue her before she remains forevermore. Fear not the barrier which encircles the house, you are strong enough that you still be allowed to enter until it drops to the others." Just as he was about to enter the house a car blaring its horn busted in through the gates. He recognized the demon in the passenger seat as the one from earlier, the one he spared; he was starting to regret that decision. "Lord Sesshoumaru wait please," stated Tsubaki. "I am Tsubaki and, as you already know, this is Moryomaru. There is a spell in place on the house that will absorb any and all demonic auras that are stronger than Onigumo's aura; it will be absorbed by the house and then it will enter into Onigumo's body. If you enter the house your powers will be drained and placed in Onigumo's body."

Sesshoumaru worried, 'What does this mean for my Mate's fate?' Sensing his worry she giggled, "Fear not my Lord, your mate is that of which he was not prepared for. The shadow dog will be weakened but the Angel will rise. I however can reverse the effects of the house's spell if you just grant me a few minutes." When he nodded his head, she began to chant the spell to remove the spells effects. As soon as the spell was removed a lavender glow embraced Tsubaki. Her long white hair turned black and the scale pattern that marred her right eye disappeared to show flawless skin; her family curse had finally been lifted. Moryomaru didn't know what was happening until he saw the changes take place, 'Finally I can become your mate and not worry about the poison within your blood killing me.'

Once Sesshoumaru felt the spell was removed from the house he entered through the barrier and was immediately engulfed in the overwhelming stench of blood. He noticed most of it was from Onigumo but a little belonged to his mate. As soon as he caught the whiff of Kagome's blood his eyes bleed red, _"Must find Mate, must protect Mate with our life!"_ He knew he still had another hour before the moon would rise but he figured that with Onigumo's blood lost that he would be too weak to last much longer. The sight that greeted him was one of dread. Kagome, though in her Angel form, was crouched down on the floor in a corner with bruises and cuts every where, her clothing ripped to sheds, barely covering her. When he saw Onigumo stand above her body he moved to protect her only to be stopped by a barrier and Onigumo's words, "Now Pet, your Mate will watch as I ravage your sweet little innocent body to my hearts content!"

A/N

Please feel free to R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Onigumo's words not only seemed to strike a nerve with Sesshoumaru but with Kagome as well; for the minute he said those words her aura flared more powerfully than before. Kagome had just left the memory in Onigumo's mind only to find that she had apparently been fighting with him the entire time. _'Now Master knows why we despise this spider so, now we are finally full of hate for the Spider; we can kill it and then the others to please our Mate.' _'Yes Angel we will kill Onigumo for what he has done to Mother, my Mate's family, and to us as well.' "United finally we will kill you for your transgressions!" Kagome roared as her beast's aura was once again placed back within her body. 'How can it be? Her demonic aura has left my body and has entered back into her body. Only I can do that...unless the spell has been removed...' he looked to Sesshoumaru with that thought.

"I see you look confused Onigumo. What's the matter, forgot you pissed off so many people? They have turned away from you only to help my Mate and me destroy you. Once I remove this damn barrier I will kill you if my Mate hasn't by then." Sesshoumaru's beast roared. Onigumo looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru, 'Two very powerful beings all around me, I wonder if I am to fall on this day by one of these two?' He didn't have long to ponder that thought as Kagome pounced on him with unrelenting attacks. Sesshoumaru tried with all his might to remove the barrier, which surrounded Kagome and Onigumo, with no luck. He looked up just in time to see Onigumo throw a projectile at Kagome, which she did not try to avoid. When the object punctured her right shoulder, Onigumo smirked until he realized that she neither fell nor did she scream in pain. All she did was remove the object with a twisted smirk planted on her face.

Kagura for the most part had managed to destroy the cyborg, Ginkotsu. He was nothing more than a head and torso when Tsubaki assisted her with an incantation to completely destroy the cyborg once and for all. Kagura mused as he blew up, thinking of it as some sort of self destructing type of incantation that Tsubaki had place on it. Meanwhile Bankotsu was throwing his sword, Banryu, around in the air shouting different attack after attack, when Renkotsu blind sided him with a little explosion. Bankotsu was turned around at that point and yelled, "Heat Blast!" The attack caused flaming ball-like flashes to appear. With each blast that Renkotsu did not fall, the more anger Bankotsu seemed to absorb until he just couldn't hold it in anymore. As Renkotsu blew some more flames towards him, Bankotsu yelled, "Hatred Ball!" his most powerful attack ever.

Renkotsu's eyes grew into tiny slits as he watched a huge and powerful ball full of anger and laced with fire came spiraling towards him. He knew then why the young man was their leader, 'With an attack like that no one, not even Lord Sesshoumaru, stands a chance.' Bankotsu stood there huffing and puffing, trying to regain his breath while he watched Renkotsu dissolve into nothing. 'This shall be my final battle, that last attack took too much out of me. I wonder which demoness will kill me?' he mused. He turned slowly to face Kanna and Kagura, when he saw Jakotsu's body still lying there at Kanna's feet. "Jak, my love, wait for me. I am coming, please wait for me!" he said as he felt Kagura stand behind him and in one swift motion she brought down her fan and decapitated him.

The two demonesses, Tsubaki, and Moryomaru all turned to the east as they watched the full moon begin to rise over the horizon. "Now with the fullness of the moon the Lord shall rise again and stake his claim on his Mate, and with her help they shall avenge all transgressions bestowed unto their families." Everyone turned to look at Kanna as she finished speaking. "Do you think we should go in and help them?" "No Moryomaru if we enter that house now the Angel and her Lord will surely kill each and every one of us." Tsubaki stated. "We should all just wait out here that way we will be safe. I will be right back." Kagura said as she leaped onto her feather and flew over the house, a wall collapsed soon afterwards, it allowed the full moon to illuminate everything within the room. Soon after the loud commotion of the wall falling Kagura returned to where everyone else was standing.

Tsubaki and Moryomaru looked a little confused as to why Kagura had done what she did. "Kagura why did you just knock down that one wall?" Tsubaki asked as her curiosity got the better of her. "Its simple, I was helping my Lord to realize that the moon is full and is rising." As Kagura finished her statement they all heard a loud beastly roar from within the remaining walls of the house. The roar was soon followed by the roof caving in somewhere and a female shouting, "Sesshoumaru!" They all just stood there as they felt the demonic auras dance around them in a fierce battle of wits and strength. "Is there nothing that we can do to help them? Must we wait here not knowing?" Moryomaru asked. Kanna suddenly pulled out her mirror and said, "We can do nothing but wait and watch." Her mirror began to show the battle from within the house.

Towering above a some what weakened Kagome stood a giant silver haired dog demon with a crescent moon on its brow; her Lord, Sesshoumaru, had finally broken the barrier and now stood to protect her. She remembered her dream and realized that this is what it was warning her about all along. She knew this was all destiny and that it was meant to happen. "What will be, will be I suppose." she stated not so much to anyone in particular but to herself. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and growled out of confusion to her statement. She smiled and pat his leg to confirm that she was okay and that she was happy he was there protecting her. He then turned his attention back to Onigumo, who at the time was chanting an incantation to capture both Kagome and Sesshoumaru within a barrier so he could weaken them. "Onigumo your pathetic attempts will not work on us, we are far stronger together than you could ever imagine, especially with Sesshoumaru here by our side." she said with a smirked.

Onigumo was taken back by that comment, 'To think she alone is more powerful then me is ridiculous. If only I could figure out how I could weaken them...there has to be a way to do that.' He knew once he saw her twisted smirk form and she had pulled out the projectile, not but fifteen minutes prior to this, that he was in for the fight of his life. He had watched as she pulled it out of her right shoulder and slowly passed it by her face just under her nose; she sniffed the blood and even went so far as to lick a little of her own blood off. But what had actually frightened him the most, to allow the barrier to weaken, was when the over whelming smell of death hit him; it wasn't coming from her but rather him. It was also at that time when Kagura had demolished the eastern wall, which was soon followed by Sesshoumaru transforming and finally breaking through the weaken barrier.

When Sesshoumaru snarled, Onigumo was brought back to his present predicament. 'Well my energy has been depleted too much so I can not change into my spider form and my toxic blood won't do anything to Lord Sesshoumaru, for he is immune to all poisons. Though if I am to die this day, I will not go alone. My Pet should be pretty tired and she is not immune to toxins! I think I shall go have a little fun with my Pet!' Giving up on his incantation he tried to maneuver around Sesshoumaru to get to Kagome, but with each move Sesshoumaru moved to counter him. _"You will not get near Mate, we will kill you first."_ Kagome felt an overwhelming sense of love and devotion flood her senses when she heard Sesshoumaru's beast growl out. 'And here I thought he would only be able to bark in that form!' she snickered.

Kagome knew that she would have to be the one to finish off Onigumo, after all it was written in her destiny. "Love, though I appreciate your eagerness to protect me and kill our enemy; it is my destiny to end his miserable life. I know that you want nothing more than to avenge your father's and Izayoi's death, but it was written for me to become the Angel of Death by bringing it to the one that has deserved it more so than most." "What do you mean, who told you about Izayoi? You mean to tell us that this Spider killed not only our Father but the woman we view as our Mother as well?" Sesshoumaru roared as his eyes glowed a more violent red color. "Calm yourself Love, you have to allow me to fulfill my destiny, the Angel of Death must become fully awake." Kagome stated as she got to her feet trying to calm her mate.

"You mean to tell me that neither you nor your father knew it was me that killed Izayoi?" Onigumo asked while laughing. "And they say dog demons have the best sense of smell ever! To think I just thought it was behind the fact that I never personally met you or Lord Maliki, as to why I have been allowed to live these past twelve years. It never crossed my mind that my concealment spell worked so well. I do wonder now though, how were you able to follow me here today? I know my scent was covered with the same concealment spell, so how could you have followed me this time; and don't tell me it was because you are stronger now. You will only succeed in making me laugh my head off!" Onigumo said as he questioned Sesshoumaru.

"We may not know why our Father was unable to track your pathetic excuse of a scent but as for us, we have been following you since you left the other house. You were in such a hurry to get back here to our Mate that your dumbass didn't even realize that you were being followed. It would be wise on your behalf not to underestimate us and the power within us that we have yet to unleash. And as for your head coming off from laughing, feel free to laugh and we will gladly take it off for you." he growled while still standing protectively over Kagome. He took notice as her aura began to flare letting all know that she was preparing to do battle. He adverted most of his attention to his mate at this time, _'It won't do to have our Mate mad at us before we are even mated.'_ Sesshoumaru started to whimper when Kagome rushed pass him to advance on Onigumo.

'Love, we know you don't want us to go into battle but this is our destiny. You must let us do this; you can enter at anytime if you sense we are in need of assistance or if we ask for your help.' Kagome thought mentally, hoping he would hear. "As you wish my Lady, but we will not hesitate to protect you whether you have asked for it or not. We can not and will not loose you again.' As she was preparing to strike she felt a sword's blade breeze narrowly by her face, just as Sesshoumaru transformed back into his humanoid appearance. She couldn't help but to get caught up in his new appearance, 'He looks even sexier with all of those markings and he is so powerful. Oh God we wish we could just take him right here and now.' Sesshoumaru smirked as she sighed, little did she know that he had heard every thought.

Confusion was on everyone's face though when the sword came flying through the air. Onigumo didn't know what was happening much less why Sesshoumaru had transformed back into his humanoid form. 'Does he honestly think that he can defeat me in that form? That sword reeks of life, only a sword of death can harm me. He has bot to be kidding if he plans to do any damage.' Sesshoumaru, however sensing Onigumo's train of thoughts, wondered why his sword came to him when he did not summon it. 'What is the meaning of this; I know I should be in this form just for the fact that it is more flexible and maneuverable, but I could have transformed back without the help of Tenseiga, couldn't I have?' He sheathed his sword at his side and focused on his Mate, who was preparing for her battle with Onigumo.

She was probably the only one that knew why the sword had come to it's Master. _'So we see our Mate has a sword that controls his darker side. Does he know how close he was to going out of control? Though we do wonder how the sword was summoned, since we can tell he didn't call for it by judging the look of confusion in his eyes.'_ the Angel thought when she suddenly heard a slight whisper on the breeze. 'This sword and it's Master will be your protector Angel, for our life's mission, goal, and destiny is to keep you safe and prevent you from doing unjust harm to those who don't deserve it.' She got angry at the thought that no one had enough faith in her to be able to control her own powers and forms, '_Master we should channel this anger into battle with this Spider then we can deal with the lack of faith.'_ the Angel fumed.

Sesshoumaru backed away more as he felt her anger level rise more and more with each passing minute. 'To think my Mate has such raw powers, as this, is unbelievable. It will be wise to train her quickly so I will not have to worry about being in her wrath's path!' he mused. He watched as she released attack after attack on Onigumo. He paid close attention to certain aspects of her fighting technique, so that he would know what areas he needed to pay more attention too and which he didn't. Not realizing what he was doing, he grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga every time his beast started growling; trying to free itself to help his mate. _'Both of my Masters must remain calm for this is a battle that only their Angel can win.'_ Tenseiga sang as it pulsed once again.

Though no one realized the extent of the Angel's power, Sesshoumaru was slowly starting to realize it. He noticed Kagome take a sideways glance at him and smirked, it was at that time that he realized he was holding Tenseiga's hilt. 'When did I start holding on to Tenseiga?' Looking confused, he let go of the sword and heard his inner beast growl and try to release itself. Then the beast quickly quieted again, he looked down only to find his hand once again on Tenseiga's hilt. 'So it was my power, itself, that summoned Tenseiga to me, it seems that I am not quite able to handle my new powers just yet. Could Gome really be sensing my beast's torment and Tenseiga relieving the tension within the beast?' _'No Love, it was merely Tenseiga, itself, which spoke to me of its dilemma with your beast.'_ the Angel said to him mentally as she proceeded to fight Onigumo.

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face when she saw the shock look on Sesshoumaru's face when she told him of Tenseiga speaking to her, much less the fact that she was in his head without him allowing it. She quickly shook her head of all thoughts but those of the battle that she was fighting and winning. Just then Onigumo saw an opening and took it. She was blindsided by his attack and found herself flying across the room and colliding with the wall. Sesshoumaru found he could not move fast enough to catch her before she collided with the wall.Suddenly a loud roar was emitted and all eyes turned to the rubble that was caused by her collision. When the debris finally settled, from her explosive power, the first thing Sesshoumaru noticed was her eyes were completely silver, void of all life and it chilled him to the core of his being.

Onigumo couldn't believe that she recovered so quickly from a direct blow to her head. 'How can this be? It appears all I managed to do is fully awaken her Angel...those eyes are completely void of all life. She is finally ready to fight with her full power and ability.' It was when he heard her snicker that he finally realized that this battle was over before it even started, he finally knew that this was a power that was never meant to be awaken. "So are you finally ready to fight me Pet? I tire of you ignoring me as if I am nothing but some trash you forgot to throw out." _"Oh we are so terribly sorry Onigumo, do you not like to be treated as what you are? You forget that we know what you have done and what you really are!" _she said with a twisted smirk.

She crouched really low to the floor and started to whisper an incantation. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide when he realized that she was casting a spell which would allow the spirits of the dead, souls who died wrongfully and have unfinished business, to come back and take revenge on the one that did them wrong and finish their business so they could finally rest in peace. However he noticed that she was only focusing on four particular beings. He didn't know exactly what she was up to, he knew that she didn't finish the incantation; all the spirits would be able to do it just voice their problems and hope for justice. One look at Onigumo told him that Onigumo had no clue as to what was going on either. 'I can only hope that my Lady knows what she is doing. This incantation can go very badly, Onigumo could absorb the souls and use their power as an attack against her. I must be prepared to protect her if need be.'


	19. Chapter 19

Author Notes

Please remember to go back one chapter, the Author Notes that I posted last week has been removed and Chapter 18 is now posted there. feel free to R&R and I will try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy BTW Thanx to all of my fans that have encouraged me all along, and just a hint of a spoilers, this story will have a part 2 to it!!!! but not until I finish my other fanfic

Onigumo watched as four ethereal beings began to materialize before him. He wasn't quite sure he knew what she was up too. Right when he was going to vocalize his pondering he noticed the shapes the four beings where taking. He smirked once he realized who two of the ethereal beings were. "What's the matter Pet? Can you not fight me on your own, you now feel like you have to bring back the souls of my most prized victims? Surely you can't be that stupid! What do you possibly think that the spirits can do? Their words will do nothing but strengthen my resolve to kill you. Do you not realize that I can just as easily absorb their energy rather than listen to them bitch? I will use the energy of your attack to kill you and your mate-to-be. There is nothing you can do now to protect him or yourself from my wrath." he said as the spiritual beings finished taking shape.

Between Kagome and Onigumo now stood a pregnant woman, a scared mid-aged woman, a half-breed boy, and an adult dog demon. She stood there smirking in silence, she knew there was no way for Onigumo to do what he threatened without killing himself; after all a spirit that is brought back to extract revenge, is a poisonous soul to the living. Onigumo looked at all four beings and just wondered why she had summoned them after knowing that he could easily devour there essence. "What could these four possibly do to me in death when they couldn't do anything to me in life? Really do you honestly believe that I am scared of these four? They are nothing but pathetic ethereal beings that couldn't do anything good but to die and here you are disturbing their peaceful slumber in the afterlife." Onigumo spat out.

She looked from each ethereal being than back to him. _"If you are so confident that they can't do anything to you, other than to supply you with more power, than go ahead and absorb them. See if we care."_ Sesshoumaru was so shocked and horrified at her words that he yelled, "What the hell are you talking about Gome? That is my Father' and Mother's souls that you are talking about." the Angel turned her head ever so slightly and frowned at him, _'Do you honestly think we would bring their actual souls here?' _ the Angel spat out in disgust towards him mentally. _"You obviously have no faith in us or our power, you should leave now; there is no use for someone or something as weak as you. To doubt us and still consider us to be your Mate is very doubtful indeed. We need a being who is strong and would never question or doubt us, we wonder if that is really you, after all you need a sword to control your true dark nature; can you truly be powerful enough to try to control us?"_

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the cold chill that ran down his spine and the hole that he felt enter his heart at her words. He knew that it was the Angel that spoke but it was still a part of her. 'If Gome isn't 100 accepting than she won't be able to mate with me properly. Every part of her being will have to accept me for us to be as one.' _'Worry not my son, she had to say something since you verbally insulted her in front of her enemy. She is allowing us the chance to extract our revenge on Onigumo, we want him to absorb us; for what you see before you is nothing but poison to a living being. We are only a part of the whole soul, without us attached to our whole soul; our souls will finally be able to rest peacefully. However, it is not safe for you to remain, Kagome can't afford her Angel loosing control and killing you in the process; heed her warning and have faith that she knows what she is doing and that she will be alright.'_ 'Yes Father, I will do as you two have asked.' Sesshoumaru said to his Father's spirit as he hung his head.

Kagome was yelling at her Angel side for saying and doing what she did. _'Calm down Master, we had to do that, the amount of power we will be exerting will be too powerful for him to survive. Though we are still reluctant to believe that a being, such as he, that has to rely on a sword to manage his own powers is strong enough to help us manage our own power; we will not keep our beast from the one she wants. We will have faith that she knows what is best for all of us. We will not stop us from mating who we want, fear not Master.'_ Kagome spiritually relaxed, allowing the Angel to once again have full access to her body and power. "I will do as you have asked my Lady, all you need to do is but ask for me and I will be here in no time to help you; if you feel you need my assistance." Kagome couldn't help but to cry mentally as she watched her love leave with his head hanging low in defeat and heartbreak.

"Well now that the baggage is finally gone, shall we finally get down to business? I must warn you though, I don't think he will want to mate you once I absorb his Father and Mother." _"Onigumo what part of what we said did you not understand? We can't mate with someone who has no faith in us. We have to have a mate with power and who can control it to their own use."_ "Well my Pet, if it is a Mate you are looking for, then you need to look no further. I will gladly have you as a Mate, you need but to ask." He slowly made his way to her side and when he tried to touch her cheek, she slapped him so hard that he went flying across the room. _"Do you honestly think that we would allow you to mate us, much less touch us? Do yourself a favor and try not to think about us!"_

She then turned her attention to the spiritual beings that she summoned and said, "Well do you all not have something to say or do to our honored guest?" With that said each being slowly walked towards Onigumo each one stating what it was that he did to ruin their happiness. "My name is Lady Izayoi, and it was you who killed my unborn child and me when we were going to a doctor's appointment for a routine check-up." "My name is Lord Maliki of the Western Lands, and it was you who killed my Mate and unborn child. It was also you who par took in the capture of my charge which led me to a fatal car accident." The two held each other's hand and walked forward to Onigumo; they allowed their beings to be absorbed into his body. "I am Makato, I am the mother of your son and you kill me in front of our son 'to teach him how a female was to be treated' in your opinion." She looked to the last being and said, "It is your turn now, Son!"

"My name is Naraku, I was but five years old when you killed me. You had me watch as you killed my mother before my very eyes, telling and teaching me that all females are to be treated as such. I was foolish then to believe you but now Father, let us embrace you as a family should embrace the one that killed them." With that said he grabbed his mother's hand and together they ran into Onigumo's body, not allowing him time to process what was said. As soon as his body absorbed all four beings he yelled out in pleasure as he felt the enormous amount of energy enter him. "Now will be your downfall Pet, you should have allowed me to have you when I was in a nicer mood but now I shall not be nice." _"Onigumo you are forgetting one thing, they did what we wanted them to do. Welcome to the revenge of Lady Izayoi, Lord Maliki, Lady Makato, and young Naraku; you shall die by their own doing!"_ she yelled as Onigumo realized the poison running through his veins.

Hokadashi had summoned his family back to the shrine once the remains of the puppet had been completely purified. Once they got there Inuyasha talked with Sephiroth for a little. Sephiroth had caught the scent of Sesshoumaru off to the north east, near the water. "I must go to my brother, he might need my help and I promise we will bring your daughter home to you safe and sound. There is nothing for you to worry about, I know my brother is keeping her safe from harm." "We thank you and your family for all that you all have done and given to us all. I can only hope that we will one day be able to repay you both for all that you all have done." Sephiroth said as he watched Inuyasha bounce off in search of his brother. "Call on us anytime Inuyasha, I am at your beckon call." Inuyasha nodded as he heard the last of the promised offer of alliance.

Inuyasha knew that he needed to get there soon, he had already been gone too long for Sesshoumaru not to be done with his own battle, here it wsa already nightfall. As Inuyasha got closer to his destination he felt the pulse of Tenseiga and wondered, 'What is Sesshoumaru doing with that sword, he hates that sword? I have to admit that only time I have ever known him to have the sword on his person is when he is not in full control of his darker side. Maybe his transformation was too much for him, maybe he needed Tenseiga to help him control his beast. I just hope I am not too late to help.' He sped up his run as he realized he was just five minutes away. 'I sense Sesshoumaru but all of the other I sense,I can't find Kagome's scent anywhere. Where is she at, surely she is not dead.'

When he arrived at the house he immediately ran to where everyone was already standing, "Where is my brother and where is Kagome?" "They are inside fighting Onigumo. Lord Sesshoumaru has transformed from his true form back to his humanoid self once his sword came to him. Lady Kagome is once again in her Angel form and looks to be conjuring up something right at the moment." Kagura said rather nonchalantly. Before Inuyasha could say something smart back to her, he paused when he caught two certain scents. "What the hell is going on in there? I shouldn't be smelling these two scents...it can't be, they are dead." It was at that time that Kanna decided to speak up, "Lady Kagome's Angel has summoned some spirits, with unfinished business, from the afterlife that wish to extract revenge on Onigumo."

Inuyasha rushed over to Kanna at that moment and looked into the mirror only to see his dead pregnant mother and dead father. "Why has that Bitch brought my Mother's and Father's souls here from their eternal resting place? What does my Mother have to do with this asshole? I swear I will kill her is she allows anything to happen to their souls." "You will do nothing to Lady Kagome!" Sesshoumaru suddenly yelled as he came from around the corner of the house glaring at Inuyasha with his hand on Tenseiga's hilt. Inuyasha noticed where his brother's hand was and knew that the sword had come to him to control his inner beast, 'Even now he holds the hilt but I can still see his beast is pulling on his chains to get free. What exactly happened in there with Kagome and him?' "Sess why are you not in there with Kags?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha for that comment, 'Does that insolent whelp honestly think that I enjoy being out here and not in there protecting my Mate-to-be?' "She and Father simply told me to leave. I know not of what she has planned, all I know is that the four beings that she brought up in there are nothing but poisonous, vindictive beings that are meant to kill Onigumo with their hate for what he did. It is like a way to cleanse their souls so they can finally rest in peace I suppose." It was at that time that they all saw each ethereal being get absorbed by Onigumo's body and they noticed his power growth and the smirk on both his and the Angels' face. What had surprised them though was what they all heard her say, _"...they did what I wanted them to do. Welcome to the revenge of Lady Izayoi, Lord Maliki, Lady Makato, and young Naraku; you shall die by their own doing!"_

Sesshoumaru now realized one of the main reasons that he was to leave, 'If I had stayed there is no way I would have been able to allow them to be absorbed like that. I can only hope that what the Angel said was to get me to leave, I pray she doesn't keep us a part; I must have faith in Kagome and all of which makes her.' They all watched with slight amusement and slight horror as they heard and saw the poison slowly taking affect on Onigumo. "What a fitting death for a bastard such as him. He deserves much worse though if you ask me!" Kagura said. Tsubaki and Kanna could only nod their heads in agreement, only the females knew what he was truly like, the males could only guess and speculate what he had done to them or other females through the years. "At least he will know Death on this very fitting night, for he has always loathed the full moon." Kanna stated.

A thought suddenly occurred to Sesshoumaru; he turned to Tsubaki and asked, "Is the poison released by the spiritual beings at all similar to poisons and toxins that we, demons, can manufacture?" Tsubaki thought about what he had asked and decided, "I believe so, however, there should be a slight case of decay mixed into the mixture of toxins and poisons. Why do you ask such a question, my Lord?" "It is simply that Onigumo has poisons of his own, therefor he is practically immune to all poisons and toxins, as am I. If this poison only has a little decay than that is the only thing effecting him, it will not be enough to kill him just yet. Kagome does not know, she will need to kill him off now and not wait. The longer she waits the bigger a chance she takes with him breaking free long enough to infect her with the toxins of decay and whatever else he can produce." he said while flexing his claws.

Both brothers were preparing to take off when Kanna pulled their attention to her. "It would appear to me, my Lord, that my Lady has already figured this out. Though I am unsure of how she will go about being rid of him and not killing herself at this moment." "What! What do you mean? What has happened?" Sesshoumaru yelled as his eyes began to glow red. Inuyasha quickly moved to put Sesshoumaru's hand on Tenseiga, which was pulsing like mad. He knew it was bad because Tenseiga was causing Tetsusaiga to pulse as well. "Sess you need to calm yourself. You won't do Kags any good if you are out of control. Besides if this is anything like with Kik; she needs to be the one that kills off Onigumo, so she fulfills her destiny. Besides she is the Angel of Death after all, do you honestly think that seh will kill herself?" Though that was exactly what Sesshoumaru was in deed fearing the most.

Kagome realized too late that the poison wasn't having the desired effect that she had hoped they would have on him. 'Apparently the decaying toxins isn't strong enough on its own.' She was instantly pulled out of her train of thought when she felt a clawed hand scratch her right wrist. She pulled her wrist back and glared at Onigumo, _"You dare to try to kill us with your puny attacks? We are Death and only we decide who goes and who stays, and tonight we see no reason for us to join you in the afterlife."_ Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her left arm, almost like she was having a heart attack. 'It can't be...this appears to be something that can not be countered by my own powers. Well I guess I will be ending this stage of my life after all. I just have to make sure that I kill Onigumo first and foremost.' she mused mentally.

She posed to attack Onigumo with everything she had, though she knew that it would only speed up the poison in her own blood, she had to kill him quickly. 'I have no choice, I must kill him to fulfill my destiny. If I don't kill him there is no telling what will happen to me then.' It was when she was going in with the death strike that she felt Sesshoumaru's aura spike as well as a sharp pain in her heart. She pulled her right arm back and extended her claws into razor sharp claws. When she was within arms reach of him, she pulled her right arm forwards and proceeded to decapitate him. She knew that she had to proceed quickly. Once his head was severed she saw Sesshoumaru come back into the room, "Love, can you do me the honor of releasing your poison on his body so that there is nothing left, I tire of looking at his ugly body."

"There is nothing that I would love more than anything than to remove his sorry ass from the face of this world." he said as he walked over to the decapitated head. Once he was done with the head he proceeded to the body and finished doing what he had done with the head. He then turned to Kagome and asked, "Is everything okay with you Love? You don't look too good, you didn't get infected did you?" "Oh gee thanks Maru, you look great too." she said sarcastically trying to play off the fact that she was in fact infected with the toxins. "I'm serious Gome, did he infect you with any of those toxins?" "Love don't worry I am the embodiment of the Angel of Death for crying out loud. You can't have an Angel of Death if she just ups and dies on everyone and everything now can you. Besides Kikyo isn't here to absorb my powers so I can't die now!"

Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure he liked her new morbid sense of humor, much less the fact that she was purposefully avoiding his questions about her well being. It wasn't until after the decaying flesh smell finally left his senses did he finally smell her blood. He instantly froze as he looked her up and down trying to figure out where she was hurt at. Finally he saw the wound on her left wrist and he quickly went to her side and pulled her wrist to his nose and mouth. He instantly smelled the poisons and toxins, but to ascertain the full extent he knew he would have to ingest her blood. "Love I am going to sample your blood so I can know who bad you are infected, and what type of poison and toxin it is so we can counter the effects of them in your blood and body." he said as he began to taste her blood. 'I am immune to all poisons and toxins, including decay, so there is no need to worry about me falling victim to such poisons but I can't live without my mate.

Author Notes

Sorry it took so long to update, my hard drive died on me so I am currently using another's computer and I am not sure how long it will take me to update but I will try to get this story finished soon for I start work back up in Sept and I doubt I will have much time after that. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by the weeks end. R&R and take care.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome felt her legs go limp while Sesshoumaru tasted her blood. "Maru I need to sit, I think I used too much energy with my fight against Onigumo. I feel so tired..." Sesshoumaru roared as he felt her go limp in his arms, the toxins were flowing through her entire body, including her heart. "I don't have much longer. We...must...get Mate to her Mother!" he roared as he allowed his beast to take over and transform. With Kagome's limp body hanging in his mouth he flew towards the Higurashi Shrine. _'Hang in there Gome, we are almost to your Mother; she will make everything better. We will keep your sister away from you as well, we still don't trust her all the way. We will kill her, and anyone else for that matter, if they try anything against you. We can't loose you Love.'_ he thought as he leaned into the wind more to build more speed.

Rei felt a chill run down her spine as she felt a strong demonic aura coming closer to the Shrine. She stepped outside with her father to join Sephiroth. "Who comes here tonight Love?" Sephiroth looked to his mate, he knew who was coming and why; for he heard the desperation in the roar the beast let out. "Love, you will need to remain calm for we don't know what is going on exactly. It is Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome that come at this late hour, however Sesshoumaru is in desperation. More than likely something is amiss with Kagome so I need you and Hokadashi to be prepared for anything, I will keep Kikyo preoccupied. If something has happened to Kagome, we don't need Kikyo trying to absorb the Angel of Death on purpose or by accident. Come they draw near." he said as he held her hand and lead them to the God Tree to await the arrival.

Rei collapsed to her knees when Sesshoumaru landed in his dog form with Kagome's limp body just hanging out of his mouth. Sephiroth steeped forward despite the warning growls emitted from Sesshoumaru. "My Lord, you must allow me to get to my daughter so you can transform back into your humanoid form, you can't help her in that form. We don't have much time to heal her, please Lord Sesshoumaru allow my mate and her father to heal my daughter, your mate-to-be." Sephiroth grabbed Kagome out of Sesshoumaru's reluctant mouth. Once Kagome was out he quickly transformed back and pulled Kagome out of Sephiroth's arms. "I will take my Mate to her mother and grandfather. I will stay with her while they heal her, you just need to make sure that other daughter of yours doesn't try anything to my mate or I will be forced to kill her once and for all." he growled vehemently at Sephiroth.

They watched as Sephiroth intercepted Kikyo at the door on the porch. "Come Kikyo, there is nothing you can do here; lets leave them to their business." Kikyo locked her arm with her father's arm and walked back into the shrine. "So what exactly has happened to Kagome, Father? You don't think she is going to die do you?" "Kik, my dear, there is no way to be certain about what is going to happen to your sister. All I know is that your sister is in the best hands possible. If anyone will be able to save her it will be your Mother and Grandfather. We just need to remain hopeful and pray that she will make it out of this with little to no problem." Sephiroth said as they began to understand the severity of Kagome's situation.

Rei turned to her father and asked, "Do you think we can save her?" "I'm not sure Sweetie, but we will try our best to heal her. All we need to do right now is to calm Lord Sesshoumaru down so that we can at least try to heal her. I can sense that the poison is flowing thru her entire body, which includes even her heart, it is only a miracle that she is still alive. If only Kikyo was more predicable, or at least in better control of her powers, I would try to get her to heal Kagome; however, we can't be certain that she wouldn't try to or let Kagome die just so she could absorb the Angel of Death's power." Rei turned to walk towards Sesshoumaru and placed a hand on his shoulder and stated, "My Lord if you don't mind, please put my daughter down on the bench under the God Tree and we will see what we can do for her."

When Kagome heard the threatening growl, she opened her eyes only to be met with a pair of golden orbs rimmed with red. She reached her hand up and caressed his face, "Love, I know you wish nothing more than to protect me but if you don't allow my Mother and Grandfather to heal me, I won't have much longer to be with you to protect. Please Love, allow them to try to assist me, otherwise we might never get the chance to become mates and then all of this would have been for nothing." He reluctantly placed her down on the bench under the God Tree. 'They must work quickly I can already smell the stench of death getting stronger. They have to be able to save her, I can't live without her.' "Yes Love, but I will not be far, rest now so they can begin." he said as he planted a chase kiss on her brow.

Sesshoumaru saw right through her brave front that she was putting on, he heard her heart beat slowing down. 'With every beat that your heart slows I feel my beast trying to break through. I fear that even Tenseiga won't be strong enough if i were to loose you know, Gome. Why did I have to leave you alone with Onigumo? I should have stayed in the room regardless and I might have been able to protect you then.' 'Love, please don't beat yourself up over my current predicament. This is my fault and mine alone; if something does happen to me, I want you to promise me that you will not blame yourself and that you will find another to become your mate. I don't want you to be alone for all of your life.'

She noticed his eyes wavering, 'Oh Love, please don't worry about me; I will be fine!' Sesshoumaru shook his head as if he could get her words out of his brain; there was no way that he could promise her either request, much less mean it. Rei walked up to the two of them and said, "My Lord, it is time. Please move a few feet away, we don't want your beast to react to the holy power that we will have to exert. Please keep in mind that neither my Father nor I will harm Kagome, after all she is immune to all holy powers." Sesshoumaru nodded his head, he knew she was only trying to console him. "Please let me know if I can help with anything. I would do anything for my Mate." "Maru, promise me! Promise you will fulfill my last request if this must be my end." "I am sorry my Love but I can not promise which I know I will never keep, you and only you shall be in my heart from now until the day I die and you know my opinion on the other." he bent down and kissed her once more before Rei and Hokadashi began the healing process.

Once Rei and Hokadashi started to heal Kagome, Hokadashi instantly realized that this was a loosing battle. 'Only the gods and goddesses can help Kagome now. Oh Great Priestess Midoriko please watch over my granddaughter and protect her from this horrid fate that has so unfortunately been placed upon our family once again. Please oh Great Ancestor please lend us your power, don't allow her the same fate that was bestowed unto you so long ago.' He looked up at his daughter, what he saw broke his heart. He saw the sheer determination to not give up on Kagome; Rei was fully prepared to give her life's energy over to Kagome, just so she would live. When he saw Kagome take her last breath and heard the last beat of her heart, he knew all hell was about to be released as he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red, Rei started crying and from within the house he heard Sephiroth whimper.

Just as a silvery-blue orb started lifting out of Kagome's body a pulse was heard from deep within the woods, behind the shrine. Everyone watched as the orb stopped dead in its track from ascending to the heavens. When the pulse resounded again the orb started to descend back towards Kagome's body. Once the orb entered back into her body, a bright silvery-blue aura surrounded her body; only Sesshoumaru could see through the light only to find an elderly Priestess, in the old garbs, standing over Kagome's body. He couldn't exactly make out who this other woman was other than the fact that she had to be an old ancestor from a few centuries ago. He became more curious when he realized that they were talking about something, he stepped closer to try to hear them only to be pushed back by a barrier. He released a growl when he suddenly felt a strong pulse.

Hokadashi knew something magical and spiritual was going on, one minute Kagome's soul was disappearing and now she is engulfed in the brightest ball of spiritual aura he had ever felt. "Father what is happening to my daughter? I can't see within the light. you don't think that her soul is being devoured by Kikyo's soul some how, do you?" Rei asked almost in a state of panic. Hokadashi instantly noticed that he could not move due to a barrier, "It will be okay dear. All you need to do is calm down and have faith that this will all work out okay. I am not sure as to what is going on but I feel a very strong and very old magic being used here. I think we should have faith in this being to take good care of Kagome's body and soul; for her fate is out of our hands.

He then looked to Sesshoumaru to see how he was hold up, 'I know it isn't easy to watch as one's mate dies and know you are totally helpless to stop it. I can only pray that things will work out for the two, they have been through so much already in life. Please oh Great Priestess, please don't separate these two destined souls from one another now, not when they need each other the most.' It was at that moment that he felt the pulsing pull coming forth from deep within the woods, behind the shrine. 'Could it be? Could my prays finally be answered?' He wanted to run, to follow the pulse but he also knew that there was a possibility that he might be needed here as well; so he decided against his impulse.

_"It is time to awaken Angel, show me that you are everything that I know you can be; everything I couldn't be. Show me you deserve to live with your intended Mate and it shall be so. You must fulfill the rest of your destiny. The Angel of Death to walk among the living must prove herself once and for all of her worth."_ The spirit watched as the Angel slowly opened her silver eyes. Silver eyes greeted crystal clear blue eyes, "What is the purpose for you to awaken us, you are already dead Priestess; you had your chance to walk as us but you chose otherwise. The Demoness Kagome has accepted her fate, that she will not be able to be with her mate; so why make her suffer more by coming here now, Midoriko?"

The Angel looked out of the barrier as she sensed Sesshoumaru be repelled from entering. _"Angel I have come to see if you, as well as the Demoness Kagome, are worthy of life, if you all are truly worthy of the gift of Life as the bearer of the Angel of Death. Only together can the two truly be at peace enough to live as one."_ Suddenly a strong pulse resonanted through the barrier and around it. The two entities looked from each other than back to the being that just entered the barrier. _'How is it possible...the barrier should have repelled him. Only the ones who can take the test are suppose to be within the barrier...maybe he is the key to all of this.'_ Midoriko decided to watch and see how everything would unfold. She turned her attention back to the other two beings that were now inside her barrier.

"Gome, my Love, have you returned to me? Please don't leave me; take me with you if you have to leave again, please!" The Angel looked at him with cold and dead eyes, "It is not your time to die yet, my Lord. The Demoness Kagome's time has come and gone, and now we should retire and let her rest peacefully. The world of the Living is no place for Death to lurk." "You _will_ give me back Kagome, she is more equipped than most to be in the realm of the living. She brings so much life and joy to all around her, the only death and destruction she has caused is the death of one who deserved it more than most, and the death to the way I use to live my life. If one must die on this day than let it be me who shall perish, spare her life for mine; I am nothing without her." The Angel looked him up and down and stated, "Very well my Lord!"

Midoriko watched as the Angel of Death proceeded to stretch out her hand to take the soul of Kagome's beloved. When her hand was about to connect with his chest, just above his heart, another pulse resounded with a voice this time. _**"You will not take the life of the ones I love and hold dear to my heart Death!"**_ the voice yelled. Sesshoumaru stood wide eyed as he realized that Kagome was in an eternal battle with the Angel of Death, she was fighting her darker side. All of a sudden everything went dead silent what a sudden silvery-blue glow formed around Kagome's body once again. "Maru how could you be so stupid as to try to barter your life for mine? I could not live without you beside me!" "Nor could I live without you, my Love!" he said as he embraced and kissed her passionately.

As the barrier disappeared a whispered voice was heard, _"You passed the test Angel, only love can bring you through any crisis at hand. Only together can the two truly be at peace enough to live as one. Together with your love you will always conquer your darker side. Live a good and long fulfilled life; a life I could not make for myself. There will still be challenges along the way but always remember this day when your Mate was willing to give his life for you and you fought for both of your souls. The righteous will always triumph over the evil doers of the world."_ Everyone's eyes were fixed on the disappearing soul of their great ancestor, the Great Priestess Midoriko, the Moon Goddess of the Higurashi Clan.

Kagome suddenly shivered in Sesshoumaru's arms, "Love you must go and stop my father and Kikyo, but don't alert anyone of what it is they are doing, we will take care of them all in due time." "As you wish Love!" Sesshoumaru kissed her cheek and hurried into the shrine, once he found Sephiroth and Kikyo preparing what looked to be a spell to absorb Kagome's soul her knocked both of them unconscious and destroyed the scroll as well as the potion with his poison. He stooped low to both forms and said, "This will be a reminder that I spared your lives on this day, but you will only receive one more chance before I will kill the both of you, no one will harm my mate; when an 'X' is marked I will know my target. You stated a while back that Death must die so Life could then absorb her power, well guess what Sephiroth. Death did die and Kagome chose life; though she is still the Angel of Death, she will not fall to the darkness that lies within." He stood and began to chant a spell, a spell to mark a being whose made a traitorous deed or act against him and/or his mate. He watched as a slanted line formed on their necks; only him and Kagome would be allowed to see the mark since they are the ones they mean do to harm to.

He walked back out and nodded his head to his mate to let her know he had done as she asked. As he approached Kagome, Rei, and Hokadashi; Inuyasha and the others suddenly appeared, "Oi, Kagome you are alright after all. See Kanna I told you my brother wouldn't let anything happen to her." Kanna looked from Inuyasha to Lady Kagome and then to Lord Sesshoumaru and said, "The two of you passed the test as prophesied, I take it?" "Yes Kanna the test has been given and passed. Inu call the hospital to have Father's body delivered to the Manor first thing in the morning, he will be buried under the Weeping Willow, that Lady Izayoi was buried beneath, in his garden. It was his last request that I granted him." Turning to Rei and Hokadashi he added, "You are welcomed to come as well if you would like."

Once they accepted the invitation Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand and said goodbye to her mother and grandfather, "Though Lord Maliki is dead I am still the charge of the Western Lands. I will go live there, for I still don't trust them." she gestured towards the house, referring to the two inside. "I will visit you two often and you are always welcomed to visit us as well. And don't worry Mom, Maru and I have already agreed that we will wait until after I graduate next year before we mate. Then we will make plenty of grandpups for you to spoil, like I know you want too!" Rei squealed like a little school girl and smiled, "Oh I want at least 10 grandpups from you two, five boys and five girls at least. You will have to keep going until I get at least five of each understood? Did you get all of that Lord Sesshoumaru?" Everyone turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who was currently sporting a slight blush, when he muttered "Hn!" "Don't worry Mom, he can't refuse me and my desires or wishes!" Kagome said as they left to go home.

Author Notes

Guess what time for all of you to hate me because that is the end of this story. Once I have finished my other story and gotten some more ideas on how to proceed with the Part Two to this then I will post and let all know but until then. BTW once I do come up with Part Two I will make a note on the story as Chapter 21, so keep a look out for that and other stories if you like my work. Please R&R give me your thoughts and any ideas you might have for Part Two!!!! Until we meet again!!!

Thanks to all the people that like my story and who commented I hope you are all pleased.


End file.
